Gorillaz vs Expressi0n
by HikariGoth
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Gorillaz no me pertenece, así como todo lo relacionado con ello. "Gorillaz vs. Expressi0n" sí. Gorillaz es el grupo de moda en estos momentos, pero "Expressi0n" amenaza con quitarle la popularidad. Así que Gorillaz tendrá que impedirlo.
1. Chapter 1 Una mañana como Satán manda

A veces, las cosas pueden ser bastante efímeras. Pueden aparecer y desaparecer sin dificultad. Cuando pareces acostumbrarte a ellas, las deseas, e incluso las amas… pero en el momento más inesperado, se van sin dejar rastro. Entonces desearías recuperarlo.

Y harías lo que fuera para ello.

Gorillaz descansaba en Kong Studios. O bueno, en realidad, nadie descansaba. Eran las 2 y media de la mañana y ningún ser viviente dormía. 2D fumaba en la cocina, Noodle escuchaba música, acostada en su cama. Russel se limitaba a ver el cielo desde su ventana y Murdoc tenía fiesta con una despampanante chica en su Winnie.

-Wow, este grupo es buenísimo.- Pensó Noodle eligiendo canciones en su mp3. Dio un suave bostezo y vio la hora.- Vaya, es muy tarde. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.- Apagó su mp3, lo dejó en la mesilla y se acurrucó entre las sábanas.

En la cocina, 2D se terminó de fumar su cigarro. Lo espachurró contra el cenicero y suspiró mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

-Tengo la sensación de que falta algo…- Pensó Russel, cerró la ventana y se acostó.

Murdoc acabó con la chica. Ella se había recostado en su pecho y se quedó profundamente dormida. Se encendió un cigarro satisfecho y lo aspiró con ganas. Aunque sintió que… faltaba algo en Gorillaz.

-Hm, no es momento de preocuparse.- Dijo en voz baja, se terminó el cigarro y quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente…

Russel preparaba el desayuno y 2D le acompañaba sentado en el comedor que estaba conectado con la cocina. El batería le sirvió un plato de huevos revueltos con beicon y un zumo de naranja.

-Gracias Russ.- Agradeció amigable 2D. Russel sonrió ante eso.

-De nada.

-Oye Russ…

Russel escuchaba atento mientras engullía su desayuno. 2D se rascó la barbilla.

-¿No sientes que falta algo? No sé… en el grupo. O sea, todo está bien y eso, pero…

-Sí, te entiendo.- Russel le dio un sorbo a su zumo.- Yo también he pensado sobre eso.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Los dos terminaron de comer y se quedaron un rato charlando. Al momento apareció Noodle con su mp3, bailando al ritmo de la música, que sonaba un poco de sus cascos. Noodle saludó a los chicos con la mano y siguió bailando.

-Se la ve muy feliz hoy…- Susurró 2D al oído de Russel.

-La verdad es que sí.

-Ustedes, ¿qué susurran?- Preguntó Noodle con una ceja levantada mientras se quitaba sus casos.

-¡Nada!- Afirmaron los dos a la vez. Noodle los observó con una sonrisa.

-Ajá… entonces como castigo 2D me tendrá que dar un masaje y Russel prepararme uno de sus deliciosos desayunos.

Los chicos rieron y Russel le apartó un plato que guardó para ella y 2D en un gesto gentil le empezó a masajear los hombros.

-¿Está todo en su punto, princesa?- Preguntó 2D con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- Afirmó feliz la japonesa. Comió todo su desayuno y dejó escapar un pequeño eructo.- Mejor fuera que dentro…

Los tres rieron y apareció Murdoc con una botella de licor en su mano.

-Vaya qué bien que lo pasáis sin mí.- Le dio un trago a su botella y se sentó en la silla.

-Que va Murdoc. Nada es lo mismo sin ti.- Dijo Noodle en plan sarcasmo. Murdoc arrugó el entrecejo.

-Ya lo sé.- Respondió arrogante y Russel le sirvió el desayuno. Murdoc hambriento se lo tragó en un par de minutos.- Que bueno estaba…oigan ¿eso es el periódico de hoy?

-Sí… creo.- 2D se tomó una de sus pastillas para la migraña. Murdoc no le hizo caso y empezó a leer el periódico. Todos miraban sus reacciones, era muy divertido mirar a Murdoc mientras leía el periódico. Siempre esperaban ese momento en la mañana. Sus gestos y palabrotas eran desternillantes.

Murdoc inició a poner caras muy extrañas. Los demás reían bajito. El satanista miró por encima del periódico a los chicos.

-¿Qué carajos pasa?

-Nada, nadaaa…- Respondió 2D tapándose la boca.

-Face-Acheeee…

-Que no pasa naaaaada…

-Está bien…- Murdoc no se lo creyó mucho pero no le dio importancia. Pasó de página y lo que vio le dejó blanco… los demás se miraron entre sí. Noodle le pasó una mano por la cara a ver si reaccionaba. Pasaron 10 minutos así.

-Murdoc, di algo por Dios…

El bajista reaccionó… pero no demasiado bien y tiró el periódico por los aires y le dio una patada a la silla.

-¡Me cago en la grandísima puta!

-Murdoc ¿qué pasa?- La japonesa estaba asustada. El batería discretamente cogió el periódico y lo miró con 2D. Ambos se taparon la boca.

-Lo que pasa… es que… ¡HA APARECIDO UN NUEVO GRUPO! Y nos están reemplazando por ese… asdfghjk- Explicó con furia.

A Noodle se le encendió una bombillita en la cabeza. Le quitó el periódico a los chicos y lo observó. Lo leyó en voz alta:

"El nuevo grupo caricaturado, llamado E%pre$$i0n, están llegando a conseguir lo más alto de la fama. Su estilo variado (no se definen por ninguna clase de música) es lo que agrada tanto al público.

Sus componentes son tres peculiares chicas: Boinae, la cantante y guitarra principal, Litané, el bajo y Tarántula, la batería. Sus canciones arrasan. En algunas entrevistas, les hemos preguntado que cuál es el éxito de sus canciones. Ellas solo respondían que con mucho esfuerzo y sentimiento […] E%pre$$i0n, ha desbancado de su puesto a Gorillaz. ¿Podrán ellos, recuperar lo que es suyo…?"

Noodle dobló el periódico y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaban algunos pájaros y al grifo gotear.

En un momento todos estaban en coro, hablando de lo que había pasado al respecto.

-Unas enanas no me pueden desbancar… ¡soy Murdoc por Satán! Esas no saben la que les espera…- Se vengaba Murdoc.

-Tranquilo Murdoc, creo que esto nos viene hasta bien.- Dijo Noodle con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No habéis notado como que algo le faltaba al grupo?

Todos se miraron y asintieron.

-¿Y qué es lo que le falta exactamente a nuestro grupo, que no ha tenido los demás?

Los chicos miraron a la japonesa perplejos. Entonces, 2D habló.

-Rivales.


	2. Chapter 2 Investigando

**¡Hoooola a todos! Se me olvidó presentarme en el 1 capítulo ._. (coge una pistola y se pega un tiro) soy HikariGoth y soy nueva aquí… pero quería deleitaros con este fic de Gorillaz que estoy creando. Puede que no sea maravilloso ni espantoso, solo espero que os guste. Quería dar las gracias a marati2011 que ya de un día la considero mi amiga xD en fin. Disfruten y dejen reviews si es posible :3 **

-Exacto.- Noodle chocó los 5 con 2D. Entonces se deshizo el corro.

-Bueno de momento, pensaré en algo. Yo me voy. Recuerden que a las 5 debemos estar en el estudio.- Advirtió Murdoc cruzándose de brazos y cogiendo su botella de licor. Los demás suspiraron y asintieron cansados y cada uno se fue para sus habitaciones. Murdoc, por su parte, se fue a su Winniebago y encendió su portátil.

¿Quién osaba robarle a Murdoc Niccals su valiosa y apreciada popularidad? No podía permitir aquello, así que investigaría sobre esas molestas niñas. Primero eligió a la vocalista. Esa tal "Boinae" si es que era ese su verdadero nombre.

-Vamos a ver… Boinae Reptilia (¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?) no se sabe su fecha de nacimiento… um… interesante… vocalista y guitarrista de Expressi0n… nacida en el Reino Unido, con una familia… bah esto es pura mierda no me interesa…- Murdoc abrió otra página relacionada con Boinae.

-Seria y firme es la vocalista de Expressi0n, con porte elegante y figura delgada.- Empezó a leer el artículo.- Su voz es madura y ruda, pero dulce si lo desea. Antiguamente iba a ser la batería, pero ocurrió un contratiempo y tuvo que convertirse en la voz (Para saber más, ir a Tarántula) actualmente vive sola en algún apartamento de Londres. Odia los dulces y ama las serpientes y escribir letras para sus canciones. Casi nadie ha visto su cara ya que la cubre su largo pelo.

Murdoc se quedó intrigado. Pero decidió guardar a Tarántula para el final. Continuó con Litané.

-Litané Kino. Nacida el 24 de julio de 1998 en el Reino Unido. Bajista de Expressi0n. Huérfana de padre y de madre, se unió a Expressi0n gracias a Tarántula. De carácter dulce, amable e inocente. La más pequeña de la banda respecto a su edad. Le gusta la mermelada y los pájaros. Aprendió a tocar el bajo desde muy pequeña ya que le gusta mucho. Su pelo y ojos azabaches son muy misteriosos.

Murdoc rodó los ojos por tanta ñoñería junta. Siguió leyendo.

-Vive con Tarántula y va a la escuela, a pesar de ser una estrella quiere llevar una vida normal.- En la descripción, había una pequeña foto del rostro de Litané. Su cara reflejaba niñez y ternura. Algunos cabellos caían por su frente y sus mejillas.

El satanista alzó una ceja como diciendo "era justo como me la imaginaba"

Ahora, clicó en la biografía de Tarántula. Era mucho más grande que la de las demás y decidió leerlo entero.

-Tarántula Kino. Nacida el 20 de marzo de 1987. Batería de Expressi0n. Ella era la vocalista original del grupo. Pasó a ser batería en su primer concierto. Ella iba a cantar pero le entró miedo escénico e intercambió sitios con Boinae. Tiene una voz tranquila, serena y dulce. Se caracteriza por su aspecto, es realmente bella. Vivió una infancia muy dura, se fue de casa de sus padres a los 14 años y vivió con una amiga y sus padres, que no les importaban que se quedase. Se fue de su casa a los 18, consiguió trabajo y empezó a estudiar ingeniería. Una vez se metió en una pelea en la que salió realmente perjudicada, le rajaron medio cuello y estuvo un tiempo ingresada. Tiene varios piercings y tatuajes, los más pronunciados son un par de alas de ángel en la espalda y zarzas que les llegan desde los tobillos hasta los glúteos.

Murdoc imaginó a esa chica… según decían era muy bonita… y solo con pensar en sus tatuajes de zarzas le daban ganas de masturbarse. La buscó en imágenes y … guau.

-Realmente preciosa…- Susurró con una sonrisa macabra. Sintió que algo apretaba sus pantalones y empezó a buscar una imagen adecuada. La encontró y comenzó a masturbarse. Suaves suspiros invadían el Winni. El satanista terminó, cogió una caja de pañuelos y se limpió con ellos. Después de eso se quedó profundamente dormido.

Unas horas después…

-¿Dónde está Murdoc? No aparece a la hora de comer y tampoco aparece al ensayo… es extraño.- Dijo 2D. Los demás le dieron la razón.

-Quizás se ha muerto de beber tanto alcohol y fumar como un desquiciado…

-¡Russel!- Le regañó Noodle.

-Es la pura verdad.- Russel encogió los hombros y la japonesa negó con la cabeza. Esperaron un rato más hasta que el satanista apareció tan tranquilo por la puerta fumando un cigarro.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-En la Winnebago.- Dijo tan tranquilo y empezó a preparar sus cosas para el bajo.

-Cuando yo me tardo 5 minutos cunde el caos y tú te retrasas 40 minutos y no pasa nada.- Susurró 2D con algo de enfado. Por suerte nadie le escuchó (o lo ignoraron, simplemente) y empezaron a ensayar las canciones más recientes que compusieron, las antiguas estaban más que aprendidas. Pasaron dos horas y Noodle pidió un descanso.

-¡Pero nena si apenas empezamos…!- Gruñó Murdoc.

-Venga un descansitoo…- La japonesa le puso cara de cachorrito y enterneció a todos los hombres del estudio.

-Bueno… está bien. Pero después ensayaremos una hora más ¿ok?

-¡Ok!- Murdoc le acarició la cabeza a Noodle y todos salieron del estudio.

-¿Qué os parece que si después pedimos una pizza y la comemos viendo una peli?- Sugirió 2D.

-Por mí vale.- Dijo Russel.

-Y por mí también.- Añadió Noodle.

-¿Y tú Murdoc qué dices?

El satanista se encogió de hombros.

-Yo voy a ducharme que siento que apesto por la cara que ponéis al acercaros a mí.- Rió Murdoc. Los demás se miraron, confirmando que era verdad. El satanista se fue silbando.

-Oye no lo encontráis más… ¿feliz? Y sobre todo más pasivo.- Dijo Russel sentándose en el gran sofá. 2D le acompañó.

-La verdad es que sí. ¿Y si se habrá echado novia?

Todos se miraron y empezaron a carcajearse.

-Aiii 2D qué iluso eres…- Noodle se secó una lágrima de la risa.

-En fin. ¿De qué queréis la pizza?

En el baño…

Murdoc estaba relajado, decidió tomar un baño en vez de una ducha. Jugaba con el agua de vez en cuando y soltaba pequeños suspiros de paz y tranquilidad.

-Debería de hacer esto más a menudo.- Se dijo a sí mismo. De repente se le vino a la cabeza esa chica con la que se había estado tocando y se le escapó una sonrisa. Sería enemigo de ella y eso le encantaba aún más.

Alguien golpeó la puerta varias veces.

-¡Está ocupado!

-Murdoc, es Damon, dice que quiere hablar contigo.- Dijo 2D desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué quiere?

-No lo sé.

-¡Pues pregúntaselo Face-Ache!- Le gritó enfadado. Después de esperar unos minutos, 2D habló.

-Dicen que nos tenían una gira sorpresa, pero… Expressi0n nos ha quitado todos los lugares donde íbamos a cantar, después de haber hecho la reserva…


	3. Chapter 3 ¿A Orlando?

Murdoc salió casi de inmediato con una toalla que le tapaba lo necesario. Le quitó el teléfono a un 2D asustado y empezó a chillar cosas inexplicables.

-¡Murdoc por Dios tranquilízate!- Damon intentaba calmarle desde la otra línea.- Ahora, inspira, espi-

-¡No me vengas con esas mierdas, esas tías me están haciendo la vida imposible, son unas hijas de la gran puta, yo vivía feliz, ¿sabes? ¡yo vivía feliz antes de que esas aparecieran! Uf uf…

-… Córtate un poco ¿no? Ellas están conmigo ahora.

-¿Ah sí? Pues pon el manos libres…- Murdoc empezó a reír de manera descontrolada y 2D se marchó del pasillo asustado. El bajista acercó el teléfono a su oído para solo escuchar bufidos y burlas de parte de una muchacha.

-Vaya vaya… el viejo lobo se mosquea, ¿cierto? Le mosquea que unas niñatas "hijas de la gran puta" como nos defines tú, sean las que te han desbancado de tu pedestal. Te has tenido que dar una ostia muy grande para cabrearte tanto…- Se escucharon risas ahogadas detrás del teléfono. Murdoc apretó el teléfono de la rabia, haciendo que crujiera.- Tranquilo viejo no te sofoques… sino te tendrán que meter en un geriátrico.

El satanista intentó no gritarle las cuatro cosas que se le pasaban por la mente. Puso la otra mejilla y calmadamente empezó a hablar.

-Está bien… ¿con quién hablo?

-Anda si me ha hecho caso… te daré un pin por buena conducta ¡JA!- Otra vez rieron, pero esta vez se escuchó una voz masculina.

-Damon no te estarás riendo con ellas… ¿cierto?

-Lo siento tío pero es que son muy graciosas… je.

-Grr…

-Bueno abuelito.- Habló de nuevo la voz femenina.- Yo soy Boinae. Aunque no sé para qué me presento, si ya sabrás quién soy…- Le dijo con un cierto tono arrogante.

-Pues hasta el día de hoy no tenía ni idea de quién eras, así que no te des esos aires preciosa.- Murdoc pensó que había herido su orgullo o algo por el estilo, pero estaba muy equivocado.

-Sí sí sí sí…- Boinae carraspeó- En fin solo quería decirte que si quieres que no te quitemos la gira debes venir la semana que viene a… a…

-A Orlando.- Le ayudó otra voz femenina, más pasiva y delicada.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Perdona por no presentarme. Soy Tarántula.- El satanista escuchaba atento.- Y aquí a mi lado está sentada Litané. Saluda, pequeña.

-¡Hola!- Otra voz salió. Esta vez infantil y chillona.

-Sí, eh, hola. ¿Y qué necesidad hay de ir a Orlando? No lo entiendo, cariño.

-Simplemente porque si no vienen la gira será para nosotras y como se celebra en Orlando pues…

El ojo derecho de Murdoc empezó a palpitar bruscamente. Éste se lo tapó con la mano izquierda.

-Está bien. Gorillaz irá a Orlando dentro de una semana… pero a partir de mi llegada… se hará lo que yo diga ¡¿Ok?

-Vaya, qué egocéntrico. Te recuerdo que "The Gorillaz" es un grupo de cuatro personas. No eres tú solo. Buen día, Murdoc Niccals.- La voz dulce se convirtió en severa, y ante eso, ella colgó, dejando que sonasen los clásicos pitidos del teléfono.

Tarántula le había dado un pellizco emocional.

Pero bueno. Qué era un pellizco para Murdoc. Nada.

Él colgó también el teléfono y lo tiró por el pasillo. Estaba enfadado y se le veía con solo mirarle a la cara. Entró de nuevo en el baño. Metió un pie en la bañera pero lo retiró instantáneamente al notar que el agua estaba congelada, quitó el tapón con furia pero tuvo la mala fortuna de que la cuerda se desprendiera del pequeño tapón de plástico.

-Genial…- Murdoc se dio una ducha rápida sin siquiera quitar el pequeño tope. Se vistió y fue hacia el salón, sentándose en el gran sofá junto a Noodle.

-Murdoc ¿estás bien, te pasa algo?- Preguntó preocupada la menor. Murdoc la miró por el rabillo del ojo y le acarició el pelo.

-Sí que ocurre algo Noods, pero ya te explicaré después de las pizzas, ¿ok?- Tiernamente, el satanista le subió el flequillo a Noodle dejando ver sus bonitos ojos verdes. Ella, simplemente, se sonrojó y le dio un abrazo.

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó con una sonrisa el moreno.

-Nada, solo quería darte un abrazo.- Murdoc se sorprendió pero igual le correspondió. Los dos se sentían muy cálidos y ninguno quería deshacer el tan cariñoso abrazo. Noodle intentó deshacerlo pero en satanista seguía abrazándola.

-Esto… Murdoc…

-¿Hm?

-Necesito ir al baño.

-Eh, ¡ah! Claro claro…- El satanista dejó de abrazarla y Noodle salió disparada, pero retrocedió y le dio un pequeño beso a Murdoc en la mejilla.

Murdoc se quedó solo en la sala, pensando en la llamada de antes. Debería de haberle dicho a Noodle el estado de la situación, pero esperó a que todos estuvieran reunidos. Se le vino a la mente las palabras de Tarántula. Quizá sí que estaba siendo egoísta, aunque él solo quería dinero, fama y chicas. Pero si un miembro del grupo todo se desmoronaba. ¿Qué pasaría si no estuviera 2D? no tendríamos una voz cantante tan melodiosa como la de él. O si falta Noodle, la mejor guitarrista que habían tenido. ¿Y Russel? Era un maestro con las baquetas. Y por supuesto, si el gran Murdoc faltaba todo sería el caos.

El satanista salió de su trance cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Quieres jugar una partida, Murdoc?- Le sugirió Russel, ofreciéndole un mando de la consola.

-Claro, Russ.- Cogió el mando y empezaron a elegir los personajes.

-Te voy a machacar…- Dijo Russel con seguridad en sí mismo.

-Eso habrá que verlo.

Los dos empezaron a jugar hasta que se fueron las horas. Sonó el timbre de la casa, pero ninguno de los jugadores atendía. A los cinco minutos empezaron a escucharse llamadas de socorro y gritos, así que Russel fue a abrir. Se encontró con un repartidor de pizza muy asustado y con algunos arañones.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Algo… algo me ha atacado…- Respondió con miedo y entregó la pizza con evidentes temblores.

-Ah, claro.- Russel tomó la pizza y le dio el dinero.- Cuidado con los zombies al salir, hermano.

-¿¡Zom-¡?

Russel cerró la puerta antes de que el repartidor pudiera acabar. Miró su reloj, las 9 y media de la noche. Llamó a todos con un grito e inmediatamente se sentaron a comer.

-¡Por favor esta pizza está buenísima!- Exclamó encantada Noodle. Los demás le dieron la razón.

Todo el mundo estaba más distraído que de costumbre. Sobre todo Murdoc, que no hacía nada más que pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace un rato. Pensó en que quizás tendría miedo de ser superadas por unas niñas.

"Por favor… ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Eres el gran Murdoc, además tienes un grupo de puta madre… si caemos, caemos todos y nos esforzaremos al máximo, no habrá peros que valgan… échale huevos Murdoc y di lo que tienes que decir."

El satanista, decidido, carraspeó su garganta, haciendo llamar la atención de todos.

-¿Qué pasa Mudz, te duele la garganta o algo?- Preguntó 2D con preocupación.

-No Face-Ache, es otra cosa…

-¿Sobre la llamada de antes?

-Sí, sobre la llamada de antes, calla ya, joder.

-¿Qué llamada Murdoc?- Preguntó Noodle con curiosidad. Murdoc se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Vale vale te dejo hablar, tranquilo…

-Bueno. He estado hablando con Damon, nos iba a organizar una gira sorpresa.- Russel y Noodle quisieron hablar, pero Murdoc no les dejó.- Pero, desgraciadamente, Expressi0n nos ha quitado todos los escenarios. Esto me ha jodido bastante y he hablado con ellas, dicen que vayamos a Orlando. ¿Qué decís?

Era una de las pocas veces en las que Murdoc pedía opinión a su banda. Noodle se atrevió a decir las primeras palabras.

-Pues claro que vamos… ¿pero esas qué se han creído?- Preguntó incrédula.- Nadie nos quita una gira, y menos si es un regalo y encima, sorpresa.

El satanista se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

-Yo opino que deberíamos ir.- Dijo Russel. Éste miró a 2D.

-Eh… yo digo también que sí.- 2D empezó a mover sus dedos nerviosamente.

Murdoc respiró hondo, satisfecho.

-Entonces saldremos dentro de unos días. Así que moved vuestro culo y empezar a hacer las maletas, ¡vamos!

Todos se levantaron eufóricos y se fueron hacia sus habitaciones. No sin antes coger otro trozo de pizza.

Pronto se verían las caras con Expressi0n, eso les subía la adrenalina a cada uno.


	4. Chapter 4 Un largo viaje aburrido

**¡Hola amigos! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Los exámenes, pero ya pasaron y ahora todos son vacaciones. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi mejor amiga, que se ha mudado a otra ciudad. Te quiero mucho, y espero que tengas una feliz vida allí.**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Murdoc tuvo una conversación muy "amena" con el grupo Expressi0n. Ahora, 2D, Russel, Noodle y Murdoc se encontraban en el aeropuerto con bastantes problemas…

-¿Pero qué terminal es esta?

-Creo que nos hemos equivocado de aeropuerto…

-¿Para dónde hay que embarcar?

2D, Russel y Noodle no paraban de hablar y hacerse preguntas mientras que un pequeño grupo de fans les hacía fotos. Murdoc miraba angustiado un mapa.

Todos estaban cansados y con ojeras. Los días anteriores estuvieron muchos segundos, minutos, horas ensayando. Deseaban dejar las maletas y sentarse en algún sitio para descansar por lo menos un poco, hasta que saliera el avión. Buscaron un sitio donde acomodarse, pero claro, tuvieron que despistar a los fans.

Todos se sentaron en las incómodas sillas del aeropuerto, pero por lo menos tenían donde descansar o quizás dormir un rato, como Noodle, que se había quedado frita nada más sentarse. 2D que se sentó al lado de ella le tapó con su sudadera.

-A ver, centrémonos.- Dijo el satanista dejando su maleta al lado suya y observando de nuevo la pequeña guía.- Tenemos que… dejar las maletas… allí.- Dijo señalando una cola muy larga de personas.

-Pues venga, vamos Murdoc, 2D…- Dijo Russel dirigiendo su vista a 2D, pero se había quedado dormido al lado de Noodle.

-¡Levanta Face-Ache!- Le ordenó Murdoc dándole un pequeño golpe con su guía. Pero 2D seguía dormido.

-Déjalo que descanse, ya llevamos nosotros las maletas.

Murdoc agradeció que los grandes equipajes llevasen ruedas. Russel y él se colocaron en la gran cola. El satanista aburrido lanzó un bostezo y empezó a escuchar música. Pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor, ver vídeos de Expressi0n para comentar sus fallos y puntos fuertes.

Buscó en YouTube. Puso el primer vídeo que salió. Se llamaba "Thanks for all" (1)

La canción sonaba pegajosa, buen ritmo, letra pegadiza y fácil de aprender. Incluso Murdoc sin quererlo, marcaba los compases con los dedos.

El satanista sintió unos toques en su hombro.

-¿Qué escuchas?- Le preguntó Russel.

-Expressi0n.

Russel alzó una ceja al escuchar el nombre del grupo enemigo.

-No te confundas, solo es para saber de qué van sus canciones.- Se excusó Murdoc.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Bah, podemos superarlas.- Dijo sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿Me dejas escuchar?- Murdoc le ofreció un auricular y siguió viendo el vídeo. Cuando terminó vio a Russel, que estaba pálido.

-¿Te pasa algo Russ?

-No… nada nada…- Russel intentaba estar lo más tranquilo posible, pero su tiemble en la voz y los gestos que hacía le delataron. Murdoc no se creyó nada, pero lo dejó pasar, no vaya a ser que le rompiese otra vez la nariz. La larga cola empezó a avanzar, lentamente pero algo es algo. Esperaron más de cuarenta y cinco minutos y todavía no habían llegado al mostrador.

-Eh… Russel, ahora vengo, voy al baño.

-Está bien, pero no tardes.

En realidad, el satanista no tenía ninguna gana de ir al servicio, simplemente lo hizo para escaquearse. Paseó un rato por el aeropuerto, sin duda alguna era grande. Lamentó que no pudiese fumar ya que era un espacio cerrado. Escuchó por la megafonía que su vuelo estaba listo para embarcar y fue al mostrador donde había dejado a Russel, más plantado que un árbol. Allí lo encontró.

-Has tardado demasiado…- Dijo con molestia el afroamericano.

-Es que me he perdido por ahí…

Por fin llegaron al mostrador, les atendió una mujer de unos 30, aunque parecía mucho más mayor por su moño, sus gafas de pasta y el uniforme.

-¿Me dan sus billetes y pasaportes?- Preguntó, no con demasiada alegría. Murdoc le extendió todo. Russel y Murdoc dejaron las maletas en la cinta.

-¡Cuidado con mi maleta, que tiene tres litros de valioso tequila!- Le gritó el satanista a la mujer. Ella le miró por encima de las gafas.

-Entonces su maleta será confiscada…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Está prohibido llevar líquido en los aviones.- La muchacha se levantó y recogió la maleta de Murdoc. Russel suspiró.

-Siempre dando la nota… ahora ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Beberme aquí el tequila, claro está, no pienso tirarlo… ¡Por favor, es de calidad prémium!

Murdoc le quitó la maleta de un jalón a la mujer, la abrió y sacó las botellas. Se las bebió en quince minutos. Y tan fresco como una rosa le volvió a entregar la maleta a la azafata.

-Ale, ya puede enviar la maleta por ahí.

-Muy bien señor…- La mujer miró su DNI.- …Niccals. El vuelo será dentro de una hora. Feliz viaje, señores.- La señorita le extendió todos los pasaportes y demás documentos de identificación. Russel y Murdoc se fueron del mostrador.

-Oye, ahora que me fijo bien la tía tiene un puntito…- Le dijo Murdoc a Russel.

-El alcohol ya empieza a hacer efecto… será mejor que te duermas en una silla.

Los dos llegaron, y Noodle y 2D seguían durmiendo. Vaya par, pensaron. Murdoc se sentó en una silla y Russel como no cabía decidió sentarse en el suelo. 2D empezó a roncar y Murdoc le metió uno de sus calcetines en la boca.

-Joder qué sueño… no puedo dormir sin un cigarrito…- Se quejó el bajista. Miró la hora en su móvil.- Ya tenemos que irnos al avión…

Russel se levantó y se estiró. Murdoc zarandeó suavemente a la pequeña nipona, mientras que a 2D le quitó el calcetín de la boca y le tapó la nariz para que no respirase, para que el vocalista pudiera despertar. Todos, somnolientos, cogieron sus equipajes de mano y se presentaron en la larga fila que dirigía al avión.

-Hay filas en todas partes… ¿qué pasará en Orlando?- Preguntó 2D al aire. Unas cuantas adolescentes que pasaban por allí le respondieron.

-¡Simple! Expressi0n va a dar un concierto en Orlando, ¡y gratis!- Dijo una de ellas.

-Oh, Boinae es tan femenina…

-¡Y Litané es muy mona!

-Pues Tarántula es muy misteriosa y guapa…

Todas suspiraron como enamoradas. Una de ellas se dio cuenta de que hablaban con 2D, no con una simple persona. Todas se disculparon por no reconocerle, pidieron un autógrafo a cada uno y se colocaron en la fila.

Murdoc se molestó por la ignorancia de las adolescentes. Por fin, entraron en el avión y se sentaron en los acolchados asientos. Los asientos quedaron así:

2D – Russel; Noodle – Murdoc.

-Murdoc, ¿me dejas al lado de la ventana?- Le pidió Noodle al bajista.

-Claro nena, venga, siéntate.

Murdoc le dejó paso y Noodle se sentó, observando los demás aviones por la ventana. Ahora que se daba cuenta, hacía demasiado viento. La nipona tragó saliva.

-Murdoc, si tenemos turbulencias… ¿nos pasará algo?- Preguntó con algo de miedo. Murdoc miró al techo del avión.

-Creo que no… pero si nos pasara algo… adiós muy buenas.

-…Adoro tus formas de animar.- Concluyó Noodle con sarcasmo. La japonesa miró adelante, que es donde estaba 2D y Russel. Ambos charlaban.

-Russ… ¿cruzaremos el océano, cierto?

-Sí. No creo que pase nada por cruzarlo.- Dijo Russel con tranquilidad.

-Pero… y si… ¿hay ballenas? De esas, grandes y con cara malvada…- A 2D le entró un tembleque después de decir eso y se tomó dos pastillas que sacó de un bote. Russel suspiró.

-2D, créeme, hay ballenas… ¡Pero están muy lejos y no las podrás ver! Así que no te preocupes…

Después de esto, una azafata, ésta vez más atractiva que la del mostrador, fue explicando las condiciones de seguridad. Y que el viaje tendría una duración de, por lo menos, unas siete horas. Pero para cuando dijo esto, todos los de la banda estaban dormidos.

Ni siquiera se enteraron de cuándo despegó el avión. Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que Noodle despertó. Tenía ganas de beber algo, así que pidió una botella de agua y una piruleta.

Cuando estaba a punto de entregarle el dinero a la azafata, Murdoc como un zombie se despertó y le quitó el dinero a Noodle.

-¡Ey, que tengo que pagar!

-¿Sabes cuánto cuesta la bebida y la comida en el avión? ¡Mucho! Así que espérate hasta que aterricemos…

-Señor, falta como unas cinco horas para llegar a Orlando.

Murdoc miró a la azafata con odio y luego miró a Noodle. A continuación le dio el dinero a la muchacha, que sonrió triunfadora.

-Tome, aquí tiene. ¿Desean alguna cosa más?

-Sí, déme una cerveza…

-Dijiste que todo valía muy caro…- Le reprochó Noodle.

-Sí, pero ya que estamos…- Murdoc pagó a la azafata y ésta le entregó la cerveza.- Oye, preciosa… ¿te doy mi número de teléfono?

-Señor, por favor, estoy trabajando… pero puede buscarme luego en la cabina.- Aclaró con tono picantón. El satanista le dijo adiós con la mano y Noodle posó una mano en su frente, signo de vergüenza ajena. Noodle abrió la botella y le pegó un par de tragos, quedando el agua por la mitad.

-Cuidado que la botella te tiene que durar cinco horas…

-Serás rata…- La nipona cerró la botella, dejándola en su mochila. Cogió su piruleta, quitó el envoltorio y se metió el dulce en la boca. Dormiría en cuanto se tomase el dulce, pensó.

"Eso, y si no puedo dormir, le pediré una pastilla a Stu…" – La nipona miraba por la ventana, todo era azul. Hacía buen tiempo, con algunas nubes, pero estable. Le agradeció a Dios que no hubiera viento.

Murdoc bebió la cerveza de un trago. Aprovechó que estaba todo el mundo dormido (y Noodle distraída) para levantarse y encontrarse la azafata. Después de una hora y media, regresó lleno de chupetones y besos. Satisfecho se durmió de nuevo.

2D despertó. Quedaban apenas una media hora para aterrizar. Se asomó por la ventanilla y divisó edificios, una sonrisa se estampó en su cara, ya no vería ballenas. Sintió una presión en su vejiga y decidió ir al baño.

Había una cola de cuatro personas. Más colas, pensó. Se encontró a Noodle en ella.

-¿También tienes que ir al baño?- Preguntó el vocalista, inocente.

-Obvio.- La japonesa dio varios saltitos, aguantándose su zona baja.- Es que me he bebido varias botellas de agua.

-¿Varias…? ¿Murdoc te ha dejado?

-Qué va. Estaba frito cuando las pedí. Menos mal que no me ha pillado.

Noodle por fin entró al baño y luego 2D. El piloto avisó de que iban a despegar, así que los dos fueron a sus asientos pitando.

Todos los pasajeros del avión despertaron y se abrocharon cinturones. Aterrizaron bien, los chicos recogieron sus maletas y salieron del aeropuerto. Murdoc al salir, encendió tres cigarrillos y los fumó tranquilamente, como si fuera normal.

-¡Murdoc, que te vas a ahogar!- Le regañó Noodle.- De verdad, muy normal no estás…

-No intentes cambiarme nena…- El satanista acarició la cabeza a la japonesa. Últimamente Murdoc no le hacía demasiado caso y eso crispaba a Noodle. Bueno, ya le pasaría algo malo y se lo reprocharía.

-A ver… pidamos un taxi. No sé si cabremos todos.- Dijo Russel, el único de ahí que tenía un poco de coherencia y tranquilidad.

-Contigo seguro que no, culo gordo…

-Habló el que solo se tira a feas…

-¿A que no me dices eso en la calle?- Dijo Murdoc con un tono de voz elevado y remangándose la camiseta.

-Ya estamos en la calle, Murdoc.

Antes de que el satanista respondiera fueron invadidos por unos periodistas. Pidieron un taxi, cabían pero apretados. 2D le dio la dirección del hotel al taxista en un trozo de papel.

-Ojalá esté cerca… necesito una ducha. Urgente.- Dijo Noodle oliéndose la camiseta con asco. Ella no solía oler mal ni nada por el estilo, pero tanto tiempo ya canta…

-Y yo. ¿Sabes Noodle? En Orlando está Disneyland… quizá vamos un día.- Le dijo Russel con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?

-Claro.

-¡Bien! Yo también quiero ir.- 2D intervino animadamente.- Quiero ver el espectáculo de "La bella y la bestia"

-Exacto, porque te identificas, ¿No, Face-Ache?- Murdoc bajó la ventanilla y tiró los restos de los cigarros. Se prendió otros tres.

-¡Murdoc, que pares ya de fumar tres cigarros!- Le gritó Noodle, quien le quitó dos.- Fuma uno solo, por favor…

-…Está bien linda. Pero dame los otros dos, te juro que los guardo.- Noodle le dio los cigarros y Murdoc los apagó y guardó.

Llegaron por fin al hotel. Rápidamente cogieron las llaves y fueron a sus habitaciones.

De verdad, necesitaban descansar. Este día será muy largo…


	5. Chapter 5 Una forma curiosa de conocerse

**Hola, ¡cosas preciosas! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo **** en este habrá mucha marcha, creedme, jeje. Muchas gracias a marati y a GorillazNoodle. Se os quiere.**

**Ah, por cierto. La canción del capítulo pasado no existe. Me la inventé yo. Para aclarar dudas y eso.**

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones, aunque antes se perdieron un poco por el camino. Notaron que el hotel era muy lujoso y serio: las paredes tenían un papel de color dorado con toques más brillantes del mismo color, friso de madera que separaba el papel de la otra mitad de la pared, que era de madera oscura. En el techo iluminaban unas lámparas con forma de velas, y en los pasillos había espejos grandes y sillones de color blanco. Las habitaciones constaban de una cama individual con amplios edredones, unas cómodas para guardar la ropa, un pequeño salón, con una tele grande y una nevera pequeña. Había un amplio balcón que daba al centro de la ciudad, dejando ver a todo el bullicio en movimiento.

"Esta vez Murdoc se ha estirado"- Pensaron los miembros de Gorillaz, asombrados. Cada uno se fue a duchar rápidamente y a dormir en sus cómodas y acogedoras camas.

Durmieron durante horas, nunca habían descansado tan bien. Aunque hubieran viajado por temas serios, se lo tomaron como unas mini-vacaciones que debían aprovechar.

Russel despertó primero. Se duchó de nuevo y fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, aunque no estaba en su barrio añoraba el continente americano.

Hacía un calor terrible. Todos, estuvieran despiertos o no, sudaban. Noodle se tuvo que levantar y correr hacia el balcón, pero afuera era mucho más agobiante, así que fue de nuevo a la habitación y puso el aire acondicionado.

-Noodle, ¿estás despierta?- Preguntaron desde la puerta. Noodle fue a abrir y encontró a 2D bastante acalorado.

-¡Corre, entra que tengo puesto el aire acondicionado!- La nipona jaló de su brazo incitando a que entrase. Los dos se pusieron delante del aparato, con cara de satisfacción.

Ninguno decía nada, solo sentían cómo el aire chocaba en sus caras.

-Noods, ¿puedo quedarme aquí a dormir?

-Claro, pero, ¿no tienes aire acondicionado en tu habitación?- Preguntó extrañada Noodle.

-Sí, pero… prefiero estar aquí contigo.- A 2D se le subieron los colores, pero no se notaba debido al calor. La japonesa solamente sonrió y asintió.

Se quedaron unos dos minutos más delante del aire hasta que Noodle estornudó. Como la cama que había en la habitación era de matrimonio no había ningún problema, así que se acostaron y se durmieron con facilidad.

Murdoc por su parte, estaba esperando a que vinieran las prostitutas, tirado en su cama. Se le ocurrió abrir el mini-bar, y qué buenísima idea tuvo. Había varias botellas de Absenta, un licor bastante fuerte de color verde. Pero decidió que lo bebería después. Estuvo esperando a las prostitutas impaciente, pero no daban señales de vida. Crispado, Murdoc decidió ir al bar del hotel. Salió de la habitación a paso lento, casi zombi, a 2-D le hubiera gustado verle caminar así. El bajista pensó que estaría drogado con tanto medicamento y habría caído redondo en la gran cama. Dio un suspiro de alivio, menos mal que ese viaje no lo había pagado él, sino Damon.

Se cruzó con varias personas que cuchicheaban nada más verle de lejos. Él mostraba sus dientes como signo de furia, a lo que las personas salían corriendo. A Murdoc no le importaba nada lo que la gente pensara de él, pero a veces se apenaba por juzgarle solo por su aspecto.

Él pensó que, si no fuera famoso, ninguna mujer se le acercaría ni siquiera para preguntarle la hora.

Al tomar el ascensor, una niña salió disparada de él, tropezándose con Murdoc.

-¡Perdona! ¿Te he hecho daño?- Preguntó preocupada inspeccionando al satanista.

-Eh… no. Cuando tengas dieciséis me llamas. Adiós.

-¿En serio? ¿No quieres que te de un abrazo para que te sientas mejor?- Preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa y pestañeando lo más rápido posible. Murdoc forzó el entrecejo.

-No niña. Tengo prisa.

-¡Está bien! Ojalá nos veamos en otra ocasión.- Murdoc se metió rápidamente en el ascensor y empujó a la niña hacia fuera. Empezó a pulsar el botón de bajada histéricamente.- ¡Adiós! Por cierto… ¿Cómo se llama?

En ese momento, se cerraron las puertas del ascensor. Y Murdoc se cargó el botón de bajada.

-Qué niña más insistente…- Pensó agobiado. Por fin, llegó al vestíbulo y se encontró con Russel.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó el afroamericano.

-A beber. Lo necesito.- Y se fue a paso ligero. Russel alzó una ceja, pero lo dejó pasar y se fue a su habitación.

Cruzó todo el hotel hasta ir a un gran salón bastante elegante, con arañas de cristal en el techo. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas de vaporosa negra, dejando el espacio bastante oscuro y misterioso, dándole un toque agradable.

Se sentó en la barra, que por cierto, era muy amplia. Le atendió un chaval de mediana edad, con un uniforme bastante formal.

-¿Qué le pongo?

-Un vermouth francés… y rápido. Bueno, en vez de uno, dos.

El barman fue a prepararle la bebida. Murdoc fue analizando los objetos y personas que le rodeaban, hasta que se dio cuenta que una chica estaba sentada a su lado, leyendo un libro. Murdoc se rascó la sien, ¿cómo es que no había visto a la chica estar ahí? O quizás vino después de sentarse él. El barman le trajo sus dos vermouths, y el moreno le preguntó con señas al barman, señalando a la chica.

-¿La señorita? No sé quién es… lo siento.

-No, que desde cuándo está ahí…- Dijo susurrando.

-Ah, llevará ahí una hora y media o así. Puede hablar tranquilo, está escuchando música.

-Está bien, ya puedes largarte.- Le dio el dinero al hombre y éste se fue a atender a otros clientes. Murdoc se bebió de un trago un vermouth y suspiró de satisfacción. Miró la otra bebida y se la ofreció a la chica. Le dio unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro, y la muchacha se giró algo asustada.

-Toma, para ti.- El satanista arrastró el vermouth hasta ella. Se fijó en la chica pero le era imposible visualizarla: parecía una sombra. Apenas podía verla, ya que llevaba ropas oscuras. Hasta tenía gafas de sol en un sitio tan en penumbra, y encima leyendo, no entendía cómo podía ver.

-Lo siento, no bebo alcohol.- Tomó delicadamente una taza de café humeante que tenía servida, y le dio un pequeño trago.- Pero gracias.

Murdoc pensaba algo para intentar entablar conversación con ella. Las chicas misteriosas son interesantes, me la ligaré, pensó.

-¿Qué libro lees?

-Asesinato en el Orient Express. Una novela de Agatha Christie.- Le respondió, enseñándole la portada, pero la verdad es que Murdoc la veía vagamente por lo oscuro que estaba.

La chica marcó la página por la que estaba leyendo y cerró el libro.

-¿Y por qué vas tan protegida linda, acaso eres famosa?- Le preguntó con tono seductor, acercándose más a ella.

-Algo así. Pero es más bien por la salud…- Suspiró la chica.- Bueno. ¿Y tú? No se te ve demasiado sano…

-Es lo que tiene llevar una vida llena de desfases… un momento ¿cómo puedes verme?

-Preguntas demasiado, ¿no crees?- Dijo sonriendo un poco y dándole otro sorbo a su café.

-Así es como se conoce a una chica hermosa.- El satanista cogió el vermouth, ésta vez saboreándolo poco a poco.

-En ese caso, te preguntaré cosas a ti también.- Murdoc se atragantó con el licor. ¿Eso que había escuchado era un piropo? La mujer le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda, sin intensificar mucho el contacto físico.

-Oye, tú has salido en alguna revista de modelo, ¿no?

-¿Yo? Creo que te estás confundiendo.- Le dijo algo sorprendida y a la vez avergonzada.

Pasaban las horas, Murdoc y su misteriosa acompañante cada vez conectaban más. Charlaban de cosas interesantes, e incluso se atrevieron a hablar de sus infancias. El moreno dejó de lado el querer seducirla, y pasar un rato más ameno con ella, sin querer llevársela a la cama.

Pidió más bebidas alcohólicas, cada una más fuerte que la anterior. Estaba ya medio ebrio y cometía de vez en cuando actos fuera de lo común. A la chica le parecía divertido, aunque sentía vergüenza ajena a las personas de alrededor.

El satanista creía que estaba ebrio de la bebida, pero en realidad se estaba emborrachando de ella.

Quería más, y más, y más, y posiblemente nunca se cansaría porque él era insaciable.

Ya eran las 9, y el moreno se había olvidado completamente de las señoritas de compañía. En ese momento no se estaba aburriendo, así que le dio igual.

Sin querer, Murdoc en uno de sus arrebatos de borracho, le dio un manotazo en la cara a la pobre muchacha, tirándole las gafas de sol al suelo y rompiéndolas.

-Eh… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó algo aturdido.

-S-sí… pero… mis gafas…

-Da igual, ya te comprarás otras.

-¿Qué me compre otras?- Preguntó molesta.- Tú me debes otras gafas. Estas eran de marca y valían un pastón.

-De eso nada guapa, me desentiendo. Si eran de marca, tendrás más dinero para comprarte otras, ¿no?- Aclaró el satanista con simplicidad.

La chica no podía estar más enojada. Recogió sus inservibles gafas del suelo y sacó un pequeño abanico de su bolsillo para cubrirse los ojos

-Adiós, Murdoc Niccals.

Se fue a paso ligero, sus tacones resonaban por todo el salón. Murdoc bufó y apareció de nuevo el barman.

-Aquí tiene la cuenta.

-Yo ya pagué todas mis copas, idiota…

-Pero la señorita no, y dado que parece que tienen algún vínculo emocional, le toca pagar la cuenta a usted.

-Pero será hija de…- Farfulló Murdoc entre dientes y pagó la cuenta de la chica. El barman le entregó un libro al satanista.

-Se lo dejó la señorita en la barra.

-Genial… ¿ahora tengo que devolvérselo porque soy su amigo, no?- Murdoc estaba bastante irritable y no sabía exactamente por qué. Se levantó tambaleándose un poco pero enseguida se incorporó. Al salir del salón sus ojos sintieron molestia por estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. No muy nítidamente, observó a la chica. Estaba algo lejos y a punto de salir por la puerta, pero podría alcanzarla si aligeraba el paso. Le gritó desde lejos.

-¡Eh, tú, la chica de negro, espera!

La mujer le escuchó, y salió del hotel. Sin duda había escuchado al satanista.

-¿Qué cojones…? ¡Espera!

Murdoc la siguió más deprisa, pero se detuvo al ver que había un par de personas con una cámara de fotos. Salió fuera y una gran masa de periodistas la fotografiaban y agobiaban con preguntas realmente estúpidas.

-¡Por favor, dejadme, es que no puedo tener un momento en paz, de verdad!- Se la oía quejar desde todo el barullo.

-¡Tarántula, posa para nosotros, muestra tus ojos!

El satanista no podía tener la boca más abierta. ¿Había estado hablando con una de sus enemigas?

Dejó todos sus prejuicios a un lado y se hizo paso entre los periodistas, estando por fin con Tarántula.

-¡Anda, pero si es Murdoc Niccals!- Exclamó uno de los periodistas.- ¿Cómo es que estás con ella, si sois grupos rivales?

-Porque es mi novia, así de claro.

-¿¡Pero qué dic-¡?

El moreno no se lo pensó dos veces y la besó. Se escuchaban más flashes que en un concierto de los Black Eyed Peas.

Fue un beso sin mucho sentimiento, pero largo. Murdoc se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

Para él, ese minuto se convirtió en infinito: no había visto unos ojos tan peculiares y hermosos en su vida.

Eran grandes, y de color violeta. No comprendía por qué llevaba gafas de sol, si tener unos ojos así era un regalo del mismísimo Satán.

Nada que decir de la cara de la chica: tenía una expresión totalmente asustada, estaba bastante blanca y temblaba, aunque Murdoc no se dio cuenta. La agarró de la mano dispuesto a sacarla de allí, pero alguien gritó entre la multitud.

-¡A VER, CARROZAS, QUITÁOS SI NO QUERÉIS QUE EMPIEZE A DESTROZAR CÁMARAS!

-Bo-Boinae…- Dijo Tarántula casi sin aliento. Murdoc inmediatamente se separó de la chica.

Una mujer muy delgaducha se hizo paso. Tenía el pelo bastante largo y negro. Su rostro reflejaba mucha ira.

-¡Dejad de fotografiar!

-Pero…-Objetó un fan que estaba junto a los periodistas, algo asustado.

-¡Ni peros ni peras! ¡FUERA!- Boinae cogió de la muñeca a Tarántula llevándola adentro del hotel.

Murdoc las siguió, no sin antes hacer gestos obscenos a los periodistas, que lo fotografiaron todos. Los tres entraron en el ascensor.

Los tres estaban en silencio. Boinae miraba al satanista fijamente, Tarántula miraba sus zapatos y Murdoc intentaba hacerse el loco.

-Bueno, ¿es que no me vas a contar lo que ha pasado?- Preguntó Boinae con un tono de voz elevado. El bajista rodó los ojos.

-Que te lo cuente ella.

-No, porque ella no suele armar "escándalos sociales". Así que tuviste que ser tú.

La actitud de Boinae era tan segura que hasta a Murdoc le dio confianza. Pero como él no se fiaba ni de su madre, pensó que ella era la persona de quien menos debía "confiar".

-Yo jamás. Fue ella, que salió del hotel a merced de esos chupasangre.- Empezó a sacar su paquete de tabaco y se colocó uno en la boca. Encendió su mechero con maestría y prendió su cigarro, dándole una gran calada.- Si sabe que están ahí, ¿para qué sale?

-Eso, ¿por qué saliste?- Preguntó mirando a su compañera. Ésta solo le miró de mala gana.

-Porque soy adulta y hago lo que quiero. Podría haber salido de esa situación sola.

-No, si ya se veía…- Dijo Murdoc, aunque con el cigarro en la boca no se le entendía demasiado bien.

-¿¡Y tú por qué dijiste que éramos novios! – Preguntó alterada Tarántula. A Boinae se le cayó la boca hasta el suelo.

-¿¡Que hiciste… QUÉ!

Murdoc empezó de nuevo a apretar el botón de su piso histérico.

-Marketing. Así tendremos más publicidad y podremos promocionarnos mejor. ¿Este ascensor no va muy lento…?

-Pero te podrías haber ahorrado el beso…- Dijo Boinae cruzándose de brazos. El satanista podría jurar que estaba celosa.

-¿Es que acaso ella te gusta?

-¡N-no! Es que ella…- Tarántula la interrumpió con unos pequeños codazos-… Bueno, que no deberías haberla besado y punto. Era innecesario.

-Tú sí que eres innecesaria…- Pensó Murdoc hastiado. De nuevo se hizo el silencio en el ascensor. El satanista no dejaba de de fumar. Había un ambiente demasiado tenso.

Tarántula de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al famoso bajista. Lo veía apoyado en el ascensor con las piernas y brazos cruzados. Sus ojos cerrados, y el cigarro sujetado vagamente por la boca. El humo del tabaco salía suavemente por la nariz, a lo que ella le pareció bastante sexy.

Murdoc, aunque pareciera que no se enteraba de nada, veía a Tarántula por el espejo del ascensor. Ya no estaba cabizbaja y se la veía bastante hermosa. Vestía con ropa negra, aunque ligera, sin mostrar ni sus piernas ni su escote, cosa que fastidió al moreno.

Notó que todavía llevaba el libro en la mano, y se lo dio a la chica.

-Toma, te lo dejaste en el bar.

Tarántula tomó el libro con cuidado y miró a Murdoc. Éste le sonrió. Ella no, solo fijó su mirada en él. Fue apartando los ojos lentamente hasta fijar su vista en otro punto del ascensor.

-Ey, ¿quién se ha cargado todos los botones?


	6. Chapter 6 La apuesta del amor

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Y al otro lado se encontraban Russel, Noodle y 2-D, que seguramente bajarían a cenar.

-¡Murdoc! ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó la japonesa preocupada.

-Es largo y difícil de explicar…

La chica delgaducha salió del ascensor y con altanería se puso enfrente de los miembros de Gorillaz.

-Soy Boinae, la cantante de Expressi0n. ¿No ha venido Damon con vosotros?

-Sí pero… se ha tomado unas vacaciones con su mujer y su hija…- Le respondió 2-D con inseguridad. La chica chasqueó la lengua fastidiada.

-¿Que se ha tomado unas vacaciones en unos momentos tan tensos? –Gruñó Murdoc.- No podía elegir otro día…

-Pero vendrá Jamie.- Aclaró Noodle. Tarántula se fue al lado de Boinae. Empezó a analizar en su mente a todos los miembros, intentando buscar defectos. Fijó su vista en 2-D. Pensó que era bastante extraño, pero se le veía buena persona. Aunque no hay que juzgar a los demás por su aspecto.

2-D se desvió de la conversación que tenían todos al notar que alguien le vigilaba y miró a Tarántula. Ésta le saludó con la mano amigablemente y él hizo lo mismo. Murdoc le dio un tortazo.

-¡Face-Ache, que estoy hablando contigo!

-S-sí, lo siento Mudz…- Stu se sobaba la sien con dolor. La muchacha de ojos violetas entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué le has pegado?

Todo el mundo dejó de hablar. Se hizo un incómodo silencio hasta que Tarántula habló de nuevo.

-Murdoc Niccals, ¿por qué has pegado el vocalista de tu banda?

-Porque no estaba atendiendo.- Esa situación le parecía bastante extraña al satanista, ¿por qué ella se preocupaba por un tipo como él? Ni que fuera su madre, niñera o… novia. Su estómago se encogió al pensar en eso.

-Eso no es motivo. Es como si tú por partirme las gafas yo te hubiera pegado un guantazo con el libro.

-Haya paz, haya paz…- 2-D intentó calmar la situación.- Ya estoy acostumbrado, no importa.

Tarántula iba a decir algo pero Boinae se le adelantó.

-¿Russel, eres tú?

Todos miraron al recién nombrado, que parecía nervioso. El baterista asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya decía yo que me sonabas… ¿Chócala, no?- La cantante extendió su puño para que Russel lo chocase con el suyo, y así hizo.

-Espera espera… ¿¡Es que os conocíais de antes!- Gritó histérico el satanista.

-Sí, ella era una chica que me visitaba en el psiquiátrico. Su padre me trataba y Boinae de vez en cuando me hacía compañía.

-Si es que el mundo es un pañuelo…- Dijo Noodle sorprendida. Escucharon unos pasos ligeros que venían del pasillo, y apareció la niña con la que se tropezó Murdoc horas antes. Enseguida saludó al bajista.

-¡Hola señor! ¿Se encuentra mejor?

-Errr…

-¿Es que te lo has encontrado antes?- Preguntó Boinae.

-Sí.

-¿¡Y no me lo has dicho!

-No.

-¿¡Y por qué!

-No sé. ¿Quién es?- Dijo señalando al bajista, que ya iría por su quinto cigarro.

-Tu rival. Él también toca el bajo.

La pequeña no podía tener los ojos más abiertos y empezó a dar saltos de alegría.

-¿Entonces vosotros sois Gorillaz? ¡Qué ilusión, soy fan vuestra!- Sacó una camiseta bastante arrugada con el logo de la banda y se la puso, pero al revés.- Ui. Bueno no pasa nada. ¿Me la firmáis?

A todos (y aunque no lo creáis, a Murdoc también) les pareció una chica bastante divertida y algo patosa. Le firmaron la camiseta y se la enseñó a Tarántula.

-¿Has visto mami, has visto qué majos son todos?

-Sí que lo he visto.- Le respondió con dulzura y Litané le cogió la mano.

-¿Es tu hija? Pero si eres muy joven… o eso creo.- Dijo la japonesa, no muy segura de sus palabras.

-Es mi hija adoptiva.

-Ah…

El ascensor, que se cerró hace bastante tiempo se abrió de nuevo, mostrando a un Jamie estresado y con muchas maletas encima. Las soltó todas de golpe, haciendo un estruendo bastante sonoro.

-¡Qué alegría veros! ¿Me podéis ayudar?- Todos menos Murdoc ayudaron con alguna maleta o estuches de dibujo. Jamie observó a las chicas.

-Así que vosotras sois las que nos habéis quitado nuestro sitio en la gira…- Dijo con un aura sombría.

-Pues sí.

-¿Y cómo lo habéis hecho sin que Murdoc se enfade?- Preguntó más divertido.

-¡Estoy enfadado!- Gritó el satanista molesto. Jamie pasó olímpicamente de él, pues se había quedado prendado de Tarántula.

-¡Eres muy bonita!- Exclamó el dibujante. La chica se giró porque pensaba que no se lo estaba diciendo a ella, hasta que cayó.

-Ah, me lo dices a mí… pues gracias.

-Oigan, ¿nos vamos a mi cuarto? Estoy cansado y tengo mucho calor. Quizás allí estamos mejor.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron a Jamie. 2-D retuvo a Tarántula un momento después de que todos entraran en la habitación.

-Muchas gracias por defenderme antes… fuiste muy amable.- 2-D sonrió mostrando los pocos dientes que le quedaban. Tarántula carcajeó levemente.

-De nada. Alguien tenía que pararle los pies.

-Oye… ¿Tu nombre es un apodo o es de verdad? Me pica la curiosidad…

-Ah, pues… No era mi nombre original pero me lo cambié a Tarántula.- Le explicó mientras entraban en la habitación y se sentaban. Jamie llamó al servicio para que trajesen un poco de té, y se sentó en frente de la baterista. No paraba de mirarla fijamente, cosa que la incomodaba un poco.

Boinae estaba sentada al lado de Murdoc, un poco asqueada. Odiaba mucho al bajista, se creía el centro del universo y no le dejaría que se quedase la gira. Con malas intenciones, la cantante le pisó un pie al moreno, que soltó un grito.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Preguntó mientras se sobaba el pie.

-Uy perdona, te había confundido con una cucaracha.- Boinae sonrió perversamente, Murdoc solo se limitó a callar para no soltar las burradas que se le pasaban por la mente.

Por otra parte, 2-D, Noodle y Russel hablaban de cómo se hicieron amigos el afroamericano y la cantante de Expressi0n.

-¿Y cómo es que se fijó en ti?- Preguntó Noodle.

-Pues verdaderamente no me acuerdo…- El afroamericano puso un dedo en su barbilla.- De lo que sí me acuerdo es que me ayudaba a salir de vez en cuando del psiquiátrico para dar un paseo y tomar algo.

-Entonces, era como una especie de cita, ¿no?- Dijo 2-D.

Al pobre Russel se le habían subido los colores. Tosió un poco y empezó a desviar el tema a otro punto.

Litané estaba entre Russel y Tarántula. Miraba con admiración las firmas de su camiseta. Estaba tan feliz que podría dar saltos y no cansarse nunca, para ella conocer a sus ídolos era bastante emocionante.

Jamie seguí ahí, mirando a la pobre chica, poniendo muecas extrañas y de vez en cuando entrecerrando los ojos, hasta que por fin abrió la boca.

-Oye, ¿te puedo dibujar?

Boinae se metió en la conversación.

-Mil novecientas libras.

-¿Qué? ¡No voy a pagar tanto para pintarla, soy pobre!- Lloriqueaba mientras se sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

-Posaré gratis.- La cantante quiso interrumpir pero Tarántula le mandó una mirada severa, y eso hizo que le bajara los humos. Boinae miró a Jamie con odio. El pobre sólo intentaba esconderse detrás de 2-D, ya que la chica le daba miedo.

Llamaron a la puerta y trajeron el té. Siguieron conversando un poco más, hasta que la tripa de algunos empezó a rugir por el escaso alimento consumido.

-¿Y si nos vamos a cenar todos juntos? Sería divertido.- Propuso 2-D feliz. Murdoc maldijo en mente al pobre vocalista ¡que tenían que ser enemigos, no amigos!

-A mí me parece bien.- Dijo Litané.

-¿Y por qué no nos vamos todos a cenar y que Murdoc y Tarántula tengan una cita?- Propuso Jamie.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Preguntaron la mayoría confundidos.

-¿No lo visteis en las noticias? ¡Ellos se dieron un beso y Murdoc gritó a los cuatro vientos que eran novios!

-¿¡Ya salió en las noticias!- Boinae no podía estar más impresionada y desilusionada.- Cada vez te odio más, Murdoc…

-¿Y a mí por qué?- Gritó indignado. Aunque pronto le dio igual y se prendió otro cigarro.

Boinae se puso a pensar mientras los otros discutían acaloradamente. A lo mejor el plan de Murdoc podía resultar positivo, y Tarántula por fin se daría cuenta de que ese hombre no le llega ni a la punta de los zapatos.

Pero, un momento, ¿Tarántula estaba enamorada de Murdoc? Seguramente no, pero con los engaños y trapicheos que éste podría planear, caería rápidamente en sus manos.

-¡Bueno, nosotras nos vamos!- Dijo de repente la cantante cogiendo de la mano a su grupo.- Viejo, ella te esperará a las… once en punto. Como no estés allí…

Y dio un señor portazo. Murdoc solo se hundió más en el sofá, susurrando entre dientes.

-Bueno Murdoc, arréglate para tu cita, ¿no?- Rió el afroamericano.

Las chicas entraron en la habitación de la vocalista, que empezó a buscar vestidos en su maleta desesperadamente. Litané se tumbó en la cama y Tarántula se sentó en el borde de la misma.

-¿Qué estás buscando?

-Vestidos sexys que te queden bien.- Dijo enseñándole uno, pero pronto descartó esa prenda y la tiró al suelo.

-No me quedará bien ninguno. Tú tienes la talla treinta y seis y yo tengo la cuarenta y dos.- Suspiró cansada Tarántula, mientras que Boinae le tiró un vestido a la cara. La chica cogió el vestido y lo estiró. Era de su talla. De color rosa pálido, con diminutos corazones negros de estampado. No tenía mangas, el escote era terminado en pico. Le llegaría más o menos por la mitad de su muslo. Lo más curioso era que tenía un pequeño velo detrás, en su trasero, que hacía que el vestido se viera largo.

-¿Tienes un vestido de mi talla en tu maleta? ¡Pareces un hada madrina!- Exclamó impresionada. Boinae rió ante eso y recogió un poco su ropa.

-Era el regalo de tu cumpleaños. Pero como no lo pudimos celebrar por estar tan ajetreadas con el trabajo pues… te lo doy ahora.

Tarántula se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo a Boinae, que se quedó sin habla. A continuación le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Que gran amiga eres… no sé qué haría sin ti.- Le dijo feliz. La cantante solo agachó la cabeza, avergonzada por las acciones y palabras de su amiga.

Litané se limitó a probarse el vestido de su mamá. Le quedaba muy grande pero estaba muy linda.

-Ay, te queda muy bien.- Le dijo, dándole besos en la mejilla.- Pero ya te lo tienes que quitar, porque me lo tengo de poner, ¿vale?

Litané obedeció a Tarántula. Se quitó el vestido y empezó a ponérselo ella. Boinae se sentó en el suelo y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, no podía evitar mirarla de vez en cuando.

-Mamá, ¿Murdoc será mi papá?

Tarántula miró a Litané, que estaba tirada en la cama de nuevo, adormilada.

-No cielo, solo estamos fingiendo.- Le explicó. Litané se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a dormir.

Boinae se levantó y le dio unos tacones blancos a Tarántula.

-Toma, que también te los compré.

La chica se puso los tacones con algo de dificultad, eran demasiados altos.

-Boinae, ¿me puedes subir la cremallera? Es que no llego…- Dijo intentando alcanzar la misma. Inmediatamente la nombrada fue hacia su espalda. Cogió la cremallera y la empezó a subir lentamente. Observaba su espalda, llena de cicatrices. Y más arriba, su gran tatuaje. Terminó de cerrar el vestido, pensó en cosas muy extrañas en ese momento y de su boca salieron varios jadeos de agobio.

-Bu-bueno. Ya está.- Tarántula se fue al baño y se pintó un poco los labios, no sin echarse antes un poco de colonia. Salió y Boinae la abrazó fuertemente, mientras le decía unas palabras en el oído.

-Quiero que le vuelvas loco… así que usa tus armas de mujer, que tienes bastantes.

-Lo haré.- Antes de irse, cogió un colgante de su mesilla. Se lo puso, era bastante largo así que lo escondió en su escote.- Bye. Vendré tarde.

Tarántula salió de su cuarto. Todo se quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaba a Litané cambiar de posición en la cama. Boinae se fue al baño. Se miró al espejo varias veces. Cambiaba su peinado, subía sus senos e incluso observaba su trasero. Y de repente, empezó a llorar.

Un rato después, todos los que no tenían una cita bajaron a cenar al hotel. Se encontraron y se saludaron.

Todos hablaban animadamente menos Litané, que tenía cara de sueño. Hablaban de la cita que tendrían la chica dulce y el tío satánico.

-Creo que es la primera cita seria de Murdoc… espero que no la pifie.- Dijo el dibujante, jugando con las migas de pan.- Esa chica vale mucho.

-Que no van en serio.- Objetó molesta Boinae.

-Bueno, quién sabe…

La cantante mataba con la mirada a Jamie. Los camareros trajeron la comida y empezaron a degustar los platos en silencio. Noodle habló primero.

-Yo creo que Murdoc se puede enamorar… lo que pasa es que no ha encontrado a la mujer ideal.

-Claro, porque a todas las que se liga se las tira.- Dijo 2-D algo triste. Noodle le dio un codazo.

-No digas eso…

-A lo mejor tiene complejo de Electra.- Dijo Boinae tomando un bocado de su plato.- O algo parecido. ¿Murdoc tuvo madre?

-No, no tuvo.- Aclaró Russel.- Tú sabes mucho de estas cosas…

-Obvio, tener a un padre psiquiatra es lo que tiene.- Todos terminaron de cenar y cansados de este día tan agotador se fueron por fin a la cama, menos 2-D y Noodle, que fueron a comprarse unos helados y dar un paseo. Pasaron por una tienda de vestidos de novia y 2-D se quedó embobado mirando los caros vestidos y accesorios.

-Qué bonitos… cuando me case, quiero que mi novia lleve un vestido tan elegante como esos.

-¿Es que te vas a casar? Yo lo veo un poco… hortera.- Rió Noodle.

-Yo también, pero… si estás con la persona que amas, ¿qué más quieres?

-Yo nunca he sentido amor hacia una persona… quiero decir, no como el que le tengo a Murdoc, a Russel o a ti.- 2-D asintió.- así que no sé qué decir ante eso.

-El amor es… maravilloso, solo quieres ver a esa persona todo el tiempo, estar con ella, hacerla reír y que todo vaya bien a su alrededor.- Stu recordó a Paula y en los momentos en los que creía que ella también lo amaba. Se entristeció y tomó un poco más de su helado para calmar el ansia.

-Se ve bonito. Espero sentirme así algún día.- Noodle se puso junto a 2-D y le pasó una mano por la cintura, y éste por el hombro de la japonesa.

Los dos sentían una calidez extrema que se proporcionaban el uno al otro. Ninguno hablaba, no era necesario. Fueron al hotel, que estaba vacío y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

En otro lado, Murdoc y Tarántula iban andando hacia algún restaurante que estuviera abierto a estas horas. No había mucha gente por la calle, y la poca que había los miraban mal.

-Joder, ¿es que no hay ningún restaurante abierto en esta ciudad de mierda?- Se quejó Murdoc mirando a todos lados.

-Sigamos buscando, aunque… ya estoy un poco cansada.- Dijo Tarántula. A continuación se quitó los tacones.

-Te vas a hacer daño con algo.- Le advirtió Murdoc. La muchacha sólo encogió los hombros.

-Total, ya tengo los pies hechos polvo…- El satanista la miró de reojo. La verdad, no se había atrevido a mirarla fijamente, simplemente por la excitación que tendría nada más verla. Sus instintos nublarían su mente y lo incitarían a llevarla a un callejón oscuro donde podría tenerla.

Tarántula vio un restaurante a lo lejos. Tomó de la mano a Murdoc y lo llevó corriendo hacia el lugar. La chica preguntó si iban a cerrar ya, el mesero dijo que sí, pero por ser ellos les harían un hueco.

Entraron, vieron un par de parejas que ya terminaron de comer y estaban bebiendo o tomando el postre. Nuestra pareja se sentó en el lado más escondido e inhóspito. Pidieron una cena rápida, ya que la cocina cerró y no querían incomodar demasiado (o por lo menos Tarántula)

Empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia. De música, viajes… hasta que Murdoc tocó el tema de sus ojos. A Tarántula le molestaba que siempre se le diera demasiada importancia a ellos, pero no quiso cortar al satanista.

-De verdad, tienes unos hermosos ojos. Pero, ¿por qué los proteges tanto?

-No sé si decírtelo…- Dijo apoyando sus codos en la mesa, y poniendo sus manos en las mejillas.

-Si es un secreto no se lo contaré a nadie, linda. Pero si no me lo quieres decir es problema tuyo.

-No es un secreto. Bueno, yo tengo una enfermedad en mis ojos.- Murdoc agudizó el oído tras escuchar eso.- Mis iris no deberían ser violetas, sino azules. Es una pigmentación del color. A causa de eso, todo mi nervio óptico es débil, y no veo demasiado bien. He perdido a lo largo de los años el 20% de la visión.

Murdoc no supo qué decir. Tener una enfermedad no era para nada de risa Ya entendía por qué iba tan protegida el día en que la conoció.

-Pero ahora no llevas los ojos protegidos.

-Porque tú te cargaste mis gafas.

Silencio incómodo.

-Pues te compraré otras…- Dijo al fin Murdoc.- Y perdóname por ser tan indiscreto y preguntarte cosas tan incómodas.

El satanista suspiró. No se sentía demasiado bien después de haber hecho el ridículo. Pero unas palabras salieron de su roto y maltrecho corazón, para intentar arreglar la situación.

-Le doy tanta importancia a tus ojos porque fueron lo primero que vi en ti. Ni siquiera me paré a mirar tu cuerpo. Que por cierto… no está nada mal.- Murdoc se asomó un poco para ver el escote de Tarántula, la cual lo tapó con una servilleta, desilusionando al satanista.

-Murdoc Niccals, nunca pensé que le dirías eso a una mujer.- Dijo sorprendida. El moreno se molestó un poco, ¿no podía ser cariñoso y dulce o qué? Pero con la fama que tenía era lógico que pensara así de él.- Aunque tampoco me lo han dicho muchos hombres… así que muchas gracias.

Tarántula miró los ojos de Murdoc. También eran muy bonitos, pensó. Inconscientemente sonrió y el moreno se percató de eso.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Eh? Ah, de nada…- Un leve tono carmín cubrió sus mejillas. Por fin les sirvieron los platos: estaban hambrientos.

Comieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Murdoc pidió que les invitaran a beber, y le trajeron dos vasos de chupitos y un licor de hierbas. Le sirvió uno de ellos a Tarántula, hasta arriba.

-Sabes que no bebo.

-Mujer, un vasito no pasa nada… ¡venga, bebe!- Exclamó feliz, llenándose su vaso hasta arriba y bebiéndolo de un jalón. Tarántula miró el líquido verde, sin duda tenía buena pinta. Cogió el vaso y le dio un sorbo. Estaba bueno y sabía dulce, pero pronto su garganta empezó a arder.- ¿Qué tal?

-Está dulce, me gusta.

-Entonces toma la botella, que yo me pido otra.- Rió Murdoc, sin duda estaba de buen humor esa noche. Bebieron mucho, el moreno más que la muchacha, pero como estaba acostumbrado a beber alcohol le afectaba poco, no como a la chica.

-Ey Tarántula, ¿hacemos una apuesta?- Propuso Murdoc.

-Que no me vas a ver desnudaaa…- Rió Tarántula, bebiendo otro chupito.

-¡No es eso!.- Murdoc rió también y pasó de beber directamente del vasito a la botella.- Te propongo una apuesta…

-Uuuh, me encantan las apuestas. Dispara.

-Tú me tienes que enamorar a mí, y yo te tengo que enamorar a ti. Quien se confiese primero, pierde.

-Ajáaa… y qué apuestas… ¿tu Winni?

-¿Eeeh? ¿Cómo sabes de eso?- Preguntó riéndose.

-¿Te crees que no veo la teleeee? De todas formas no quiero tu caravana.- Rió Tarántula de nuevo, poniendo los pies en la mesa.

-¿Qué tal si apostamos la gira? ¿Y qué tienes en contra de mi Winnebago?

-Vaaale, apostamos la gira. Pero ahora estoy un poco borracha, no sé si hacerlo.

-Eso es que tienes miedo.- Murdoc dijo eso para picarla, y lo consiguió.

-¡De eso nada! Vale, apostamos.- Tarántula estiró la mano para sellarla con la de Murdoc. Pero ésta lo atrajo, lo cogió de sus mejillas y le dio un par de besos en los labios.

-Me está gustando esta apuesta…

-Sí, ¿y sabes lo que tienes que hacer para enamorarme? Comprarme unas gafas nuevas.


	7. Chapter 7 Hay que madurar

Los dos siguieron bebiendo hasta altas horas de la noche. El dueño del restaurante tuvo que echarlos, a lo que accedieron de mala gana. Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron.

Fueron haciendo gracias por la calle, verdaderamente los dos se lo pasaban bastante bien juntos. Murdoc en un arrebato metió a Tarántula en un callejón y la empezó a besar con bastante pasión. Ella correspondía dificultosamente. Pasó sus manos por la espalda del moreno, agarrando su camisa.

El satanista, por su parte, pasó a su cuello. No hizo absolutamente nada, sólo lo empezó a oler detenidamente. Un dulce aroma a mandarinas invadió su nariz. A Tarántula le hizo cosquillas y empezó a reír.

-¡Murdoc, para que me haces cosquillas!- Murdoc no le hizo caso y siguió oliendo. Le pareció un olor tan real que incluso mordió el blanco cuello de Tarántula, creyendo que era una mandarina. Ella lo apartó de un empujón, asustada.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Preguntó sujetándose el cuello, del que empezaba a salir sangre. El satanista no supo qué decir. Un coche pasó, e iluminó el oscuro callejón. Vio a la muchacha, con el vestido algo descolocado y manchado de sangre.

-No pensé que había mordido tan fuerte… lo siento.- Dijo con dificultad. Se sentía cada vez más embriagado al olerla. Le extendió un pañuelo, a lo que ella lo cogió gustosa, tratándose de parar la pequeña hemorragia producida.- Oye, te apetece ir… ¿a una discoteca o algo así?

-¡Sí, claro! Nos lo pasaremos bien.- Murdoc pasó su mano por la cintura de ella, apegándose más. Ella hizo lo mismo y pusieron rumbo a algún club nocturno.

En el hotel todos dormían menos una persona, que tocaba el piano con furia, descargándose sobre él. Varias personas vinieron a quejarse, pero les era en vano porque la chica hacía caso omiso.

De vez en cuando, ella apuntaba cosas en un papel. Estaba creando una canción. Pero miró la hoja y la rompió, tirándola al suelo.

Se echó sobre el piano haciendo un ruido bastante sonoro, molesto.

-Ay, dónde estás… te echo de menos…- Dijo tocando un par de notas. Se levantó del piano y se puso el pijama, ya que estaba vestida. Un suave camisón de tirantes adornó su cuerpo. Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica fue a abrirla. Alguien pesado, pensó, pero no fue así.

-¿Boinae? ¿Eras tú la que tocaba el piano?

Era Russel. Se le veía dormido y un poco molesto. La vocalista invitó a que pasara.

-Sí, era yo. Perdona si te he molestado.- Se disculpó. Frotó sus brazos y se sentó en una de las sillas del balcón. Russel la siguió y se sentó en el borde, que era bastante amplio.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Boinae?

-¿Cómo?

-Venga ya, te conozco desde hace mucho.

La chica miró la luna. Estaba en cuarto menguante, y muy brillante. Se escuchaba un poco los motores de los coches y algunas personas charlando por la calle.

Boinae se apartó el pelo con una mano.

-Sólo estoy preocupada por Tarántula, nada más.

-Creo que te preocupas demasiado.

-Me preocupo lo necesario.- Boinae miró a Russel.- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Sí, si no te importa…

La chica fue hacia la pequeña nevera y sacó dos latas de refresco. Le lanzó una a Russel.

-¿Y tú no te preocupas por el viejo?- Preguntó, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Por Murdoc? A mí lo que le pase… además está curtido en mil batallas, es muy difícil que le pase algo. Créeme que protegerá a Tarántula.

-Eso espero…- Dijo con molestia la muchacha. Una suave brisa de verano empezó a soplar.

Russel se atrevió a preguntar algo que le rondaba desde hace bastante tiempo en su cabeza.

-¿Tú quieres a Tarántula?

-¿Qué?

-Déjate de risas. ¿Te gusta o no?

Boinae agitó un poco la lata, notando que había ya poco líquido en ella.

-No estoy segura… creo que simplemente es que me importa demasiado. Ella ha sufrido mucho y no quiero que le vuelvan a pasar cosas malas.

-Pero tú no puedes impedir eso, además, creo que ella ya es mayor para elegir lo que quiere, y para protegerse.

Un dolor atravesó el corazón de Boinae. Quizás sería lo mejor para ella, dejarla volar…

-Oye, ¿Y Del?- Preguntó la chica curiosa. Russel suspiró entristecido, dando a entender que Del ya no estaba en la Tierra, sino en el Cielo. Boinae lo captó enseguida y se formó un silencio un tanto incómodo. Pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que la cantante decidió hablar.

-Lo siento, no sabía que ya…

-No tienes por qué disculparte.- Interrumpió el afroamericano.- Él está en un sitio mucho mejor, prefiero que esté allí que aquí.

-Entiendo… qué pena, me gustaba.

Russel miró a Boinae, entrecerrando los ojos. La cantante lo miró, sin pillar lo que quería decir con la mirada.

-¿Qué te gustaba, enserio?

-No ese tipo de "gustar". Me gustaba como persona, era muy simpático y enrollado. Aunque le di un par de besos cuando estaba en tu cuerpo.

Al afroamericano se le habían subido los colores a las mejillas, y señaló a Boinae con el dedo.

-¿Qu-qu-que hiciste qué?- Preguntó tartamudeando. La chica sólo se limitó a reír animadamente. Russel comprendió la broma y se cruzó de brazos, avergonzado. Boinae se levantó y se estiró satisfecha. Los rayos de la luna iluminaban su piel blanca, que brillaba gracias a la luz. El baterista se quedó embobado mirándola. Ella se dio cuenta y le pegó un tortazo en la cara.

-¡Russel, que estás en babia! Venga, a dormir que ya es muy tarde.- Boinae le acompañó hasta la puerta, y le cerró en las narices. Russel suspiró, y puso rumbo a su habitación. Pero escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo y alguien le abrazó por la espalda con fuerza.

-¿A qué viene esto, Boinae?- Preguntó con tranquilidad, acariciando la temblorosa mano de la chica.

-Viene a que te quiero mucho…- Russel no podía tener la boca y los ojos más abiertos, conocía a la cantante desde hace bastantes años y sabía su comportamiento, la personalidad que tenía, y en su forma de ser no entraban esas muestras de cariño. Boinae dejó de abrazar al afroamericano, quien se giró mirando a los negros ojos de la chica. Ella rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su cuarto.

Russel se quedó allí de pie en el pasillo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En otro sitio, Murdoc y Tarántula habían encontrado una discoteca bastante marchosa. Había mucha cola de gente en la entrada, cosa que fastidió a ambos.

-Espera linda, que Murdoc lo arregla todo.- Dijo acercándose a los tipos que vigilaban la puerta. Murdoc intentó entrar, pero obviamente no le dejaron pasar.- ¡Abran paso, ¿acaso no sabéis quién soy?!

-Sí, un pesado.- Respondió uno de ellos.- Por favor, espera en la cola.

El satanista estalló en cólera, pero antes de que hiciera nada Tarántula lo detuvo.

-Aguarda, Murdoc.- Le ordenó, tomándole de la mano para que se tranquilizara.- ¿Sabes cómo se conquista a un hombre? Por la panza… y por la cama. Tú déjamelo a mí…

La chica sonrió a Murdoc con seguridad. Se dirigió hacia los hombres con un paso lento, moviendo sus caderas un poco más de lo normal y poniendo una mirada lasciva. El satanista se destornillaba a lo lejos.

Tarántula hizo como si se cayera, y unos de los vigilantes la ayudó.

-Oh… perdona, es que me duelen tanto, tanto las piernas… será de andar todo el día, estoy agotada…- Le susurró al vigilante.- Lo único que me falta es salir de aquí ebria, para darme el último subidón que necesito… ¿Me dejarías pasar, por favor? Después haré lo que quieras…

El vigilante no se lo pensó dos veces y la dejó pasar. Tarántula hizo una señal con la mano, para que Murdoc entrase con ella. El vigilante no lo dejó pasar.

-Venga, sólo es un amigo… no te pongas celoso, ¿eh?- La chica ojos lilas le dio un beso en la mejilla, y con ese despiste entraron. Había mucho ambiente, la música estaba bastante alta y las personas bailaban alocadas.

Tarántula se sintió mareada y tomó del brazo a Murdoc, quien la llevó a la barra para que se sentara en alguna silla.

-¿Qué te pasa, te sientes mal?

-Un poco, me duele la cabeza…- Dijo en un susurro, pero como la música estaba tan fuerte el satanista no lo escuchó. Interpretó que se sentía mal y ya está.

Un chico que pasaba por allí le entregó una bebida a Tarántula, que quedó extrañada. El chaval se fue entre la multitud.

-Murdoc, yo no lo quiero. Toma.- Tarántula le dio la bebida al satanista, que se la bebió de un trago. Dejó el vaso a un lado y le ofreció su mano a la chica, en señal de querer bailar.- ¿Enserio que quieres bailar conmigo?

-Para eso hemos venido…-Le dijo dando un soplido.- ¿Entonces vienes conmigo?

-Oh, claro…- Tomó la mano de Murdoc y se adentraron en la pista. Todas las personas se empujaban y era un poco molesto, pero no importó. Los dos empezaron a bailar animadamente, la música era la típica de las discotecas, de un rollo techno.

-¡No recordaba la última vez que me lo pasé tan bien!- Le dijo Tarántula a Murdoc.- ¡Esto es muy divertido!

Murdoc asintió con una perversa sonrisa y se puso a hacer bailes algo tontos para hacer reír a la chica, cosa que consiguió.

Tarántula dejó de bailar y se acercó lentamente al satanista que también paró al verla tan cerca. Lo tomó de los hombros y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Murdoc se sorprendió pero respondió con gusto. Al final el beso, terminó en abrazo.

El satanista sintió que a su corazón le iba a dar un colapso, ninguna mujer (aparte de Noodle) le había dado un abrazo tan cariñoso como ese. Con algo de inseguridad la abrazó también, no era algo que solía hacer con las mujeres así que no sabía como responder.

-Qué bien finges…- Se le ocurrió decir. Aunque Tarántula para nada fingía: todos los gestos tan cariñosos que había hecho esta noche eran verdaderos.

La chica se separó de Murdoc un poco molesta, pero era normal, ambos estaban intentando conquistarse mutuamente, aún así se enfadó, aunque no lo manifestó para no levantar sospechas.

Después de tanto bailar regresaron a la barra agotados. Los dos pidieron algo de beber, aunque esta vez sin alcohol. Cuando terminaron decidieron irse rumbo al hotel, ya que era bastante tarde. Fueron por la puerta de emergencia, Tarántula no se quería encontrar con ese vigilante.

Salieron del local llegando a un callejón. Escucharon un par de ruidos sospechosos, a lo que ella se asustó, agarrando fuertemente la mano de Murdoc. Caminaron rápido hasta llegar a un parque vacío, con una gran fuente, de la que no emanaba agua ninguna. Se sentaron en el borde de esta, que era lo suficientemente amplia.

Tarántula bostezó y se apoyó en el hombro del satanista. Murdoc no sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Pensó en que quería conocerla mejor y haría un juego para no hacer las preguntas tan indiscretas.

De repente, la chica tomó la mano de Murdoc y la llevó hasta su pecho izquierdo.

-¿Notas cómo late? Creo que vas a ganar la apuesta…- Dijo bostezando de nuevo. Murdoc no se lo tomó nada en serio, no debía fiarse.

-¿Te apetece jugar a algo?- Preguntó el bajista. De seguro diría que sí, ella estaba con unas copas de más y tenía ganas de pasarlo bien.

-Está bien, pero ¿a qué?

-Yo te hago una pregunta, me la contestas sinceramente y tú me puedes hacer otra.

La chica frunció los labios.

-Puedes preguntarme sin hacer ningún juego, aunque no estoy nada orgullosa de mi vida.- Se encogió y fijó su vista a sus zapatos.- Te responderé a lo que quieras.

El satanista se sorprendió, no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad.

-¿De qué son todas esas cicatrices?- Preguntó por fin.

-Bueno, algunas son de peleas, otras de problemas familiares. Aunque algunas no sé de qué son. Me arrepiento muchísimo…- Se puso en posición fetal, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas.- Escuché que tú también lo pasaste mal.

-Sí, pero no tengo que hablar de ello ahora.- Sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y empezó a fumarlo tranquilamente. Tarántula miró de nuevo cómo fumaba: le encantaba. Murdoc se dio cuenta y le ofreció un cigarro.

-Gracias, pero no fumo.

-No fumas, no "bebes"… ¿entonces cómo te diviertes, chica?- Preguntó riéndose un poco.

-Hago muchas cosas para divertirme.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Me gusta pintar paisajes en grandes murales. También tocar el acordeón y salir a caminar por algún lugar. Mis vicios son baratos y sanos.

-Barato, una palabra que me gusta.

-Buena, bonita y barata, así soy yo.- Tarántula se encogió más. Murdoc dedujo que estaría avergonzada y carcajeó un poco. Siguió haciéndole preguntas.

-¿Cómo es que te convertiste en la mamá de Litané?

-Una vez, tuve que entrar en un orfanato para arreglar unos papeles. Conocí a la pequeña y me encariñé con ella.

-¿Qué te encariñaste con ella…?- Preguntó sospechoso. Tarántula asintió.

-La amo tanto, es como si hubiera salido de mi vientre. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-¿De dónde eres? Tú no eres de aquí.- Murdoc se levantó, quedando parado en frente de ella. Parecía que la estaba desafiando. La chica se levantó también, pero se subió al borde de la fuente, quedando más alta que el satanista.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué te interesa eso, y cómo has llegado a la conclusión de que no soy de Reino Unido?- Le dijo altanera.

-¡Por favor, mírate! No he visto unos rasgos como los tuyos en ninguna mujer inglesa. Además tienes algo de acento, no he conseguido descifrar de dónde es, así que no me mientas… podría saber todo sobre ti en una noche.- El bajista sacó su lengua de forma descarada, haciendo movimientos obscenos.

Eso molestó a la chica y en un rápido movimiento de mano, cogió la lengua de Murdoc, estirándola. El satanista se quedó perplejo, incluso tiró el cigarro sin querer.

-Qué lengua tan larga… y sucia.

-¡No cambies de tema!- Gritó dificultosamente, tropezándose con las palabras. Tarántula soltó su lengua, que hizo el típico movimiento de persiana cuando la enrollas. El bajista tomó de los hombros a la baterista, haciendo que se acercara un poco más a él.- ¿Me lo vas a contar o no?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Murdoc gruñó y la soltó bruscamente.

-¡Dijiste que me responderías a todo, zorra mentirosa!- Gritó furioso. Luego le dio la espalda y se fue a paso rápido al hotel.

-¡No, espera Murdoc!- Gritó Tarántula también, un tanto desesperada. El satanista hizo oídos sordos y caminó más rápido, dejando a la pobre chica sola en el parque.

La baterista salió del parque y empezó a buscar a Murdoc con la mirada. Como sabemos, la vista de Tarántula no es que sea extraordinaria, y no distinguía al satanista de las pocas personas que pasaban por allí. Se asustó y se tapó la cara con sus manos, sollozando un poco.

-¿Y ahora cómo vuelvo al hotel, si no sé dónde estoy?


	8. Chapter 8 No te acerques al demonio

**¡Hola! Qué de tiempo amigos. Perdón por no actualizar antes, los exámenes de recuperación… pero a cambio os entrego el capítulo más largo que he escrito ¡quince páginas! Espero que las disfrutéis. Besos.**

El satanista caminaba furioso, chocando con todas las personas que se encontraba. No quería pensar en ella, ni en que la dejaba sola, sólo quería ir al hotel y dormir. Llegó a la recepción, pidió la llave y se fue directo a su cuarto. Se quitó la ropa quedándose en ropa interior, y a continuación se acostó, pero no durmió. Simplemente, se quedó observando el techo.

Escuchó una risa cargada de maldad en el balcón, a lo que Murdoc se asustó y se levantó corriendo. Abrió la ventana, pero no logró divisar a nadie, para luego dar un suspiro no muy aliviado.

Se volvió a acostar, aunque ahora, con remordimiento de haberla dejado ahí. Supuso que ahora estaría en su habitación, si es que habría encontrado el camino al hotel. ¿Y si no lo ha encontrado? Pensaba cada vez más angustiado.

Tarántula se había sentado en uno de los muchos bancos del parque. Tenía mucho sueño, pero no podía quedarse dormida. Se le empezaron a pasar los desastrosos efectos del alcohol y le vino un horrible dolor de cabeza. Unas espesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas. Ella no sollozó, ni gritó, solamente descargaba su tristeza a base de lágrimas.

Se sentía tan rota, tan engañada… y tan indefensa en ese momento. Unas nubes muy grandes y oscuras se empezaron a acumular en el cielo. Tarántula se dio cuenta y se refugió en uno de los árboles, antes de que la lluvia la alcanzara.

Y exactamente, comenzó a diluviar. Las gotas eran grandes y en mucha cantidad, una lluvia un tanto extraña para esta época del año.

La chica sintió una brisa muy fría que le recorrió cada centímetro de piel. Se giró nerviosa, haciendo la hipótesis de que había alguien ahí con ella. Sin embargo estaba sola.

Suspiró. Y dirigió su vista a la fuente, de la que empezó a emanar un agua bastante limpia. Y arriba de ella, una gran sombra negra.

Tarántula, sin embargo, no se asustó. Al revés, salió de la copa de ese árbol y se acercó a la fuente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron intentando identificar aquella sombra. Era un hombre con una capa negra y una máscara de gas que tapaba su cara.

-Hola.- Saludó.

-¿Qué haces ahí subido?- Preguntó Tarántula. De repente, aquel sujeto estaba al lado de ella, a cierta distancia. La chica sintió miedo y retrocedió unos pasos.- No eres humano, ¿cierto?

-¡Bingo!- Respondió con sorna. El Boogeyman la observó más, recorriendo su mirada por todo su cuerpo. Ella intentaba taparse como podía ante la atenta mirada de aquel demonio...- Bonitos ojos. Qué pena que se marchiten tan pronto…

-¿Insinúas que me quedaré ciega dentro de poco…?- Preguntó perpleja.

-Con los disgustos y peleas que te dará Murdoc, sí.

-¿Conoces a Murdoc?- Preguntaba cada vez más impresionada.

-Oh, sí. Lo conozco tan bien como la palma de mi mano…- El Boogeyman carcajeó sonoramente, haciendo que Tarántula se asustara más.- Oh linda no tienes por qué asustarte… bueno, en realidad sí.

-Menudo cínico…- Gruñó la chica.- ¿Y quieres algo de mí o qué?

-Sí sí, quiero algo…- El demonio se acercó a Tarántula, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. La chica ojos lilas comenzó a respirar fuertemente, nerviosa.- Normalmente las personas de este asqueroso mundo me llaman a través de rituales… pero, tú me has llamado sin necesidad de eso… ¿cómo lo has conseguido?

-¡N-no lo sé!- Exclamó aturdida.- ¡Yo no te necesito para nada!

-Oh, en serio… ¿No quieres algo que no puedes conseguir? Pues a cambio de otro objeto, o ser vivo, te lo daré…

Tarántula se quedó pensando, con la cabeza agachada. Se apartó del demonio con suavidad.

-¿Y no hay "efectos secundarios"?

-Bueno, qué te puedes esperar de un demonio.- Rió. A continuación, le dio un papel a Tarántula, que lo cogió no muy convencida. Lo guardó rápidamente en su escote para que no se mojara.- Esa tarjeta es para que contactes conmigo, puedes pensarlo. ¿Trato hecho?- Preguntó el Boogeyman estirando la mano, para cerrar el trato. La chica asintió, y alzó la mano también.

Un segundo antes de apretar sus manos, el demonio desapareció, dejando perpleja a Tarántula.

Se quedó allí de pie, de nuevo, sola. La verdad, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado allí. Sintió que la lluvia dejaba de caer sobre ella, y algo la tapó de arriba abajo. Era una manta.

-¿Pero qué…?- Dijo perpleja. Murdoc la arropó junto a él.

-¿Eres tonta o qué? … ¡que vas a coger un resfriado!- Le regañó el satanista angustiado. La chica no habló. Murdoc supuso que estaba enfadada con él. La zarandeó un poco.- Oye, no debí marcharme así… sé que fue un poco idiota por mi parte. Entiendo que estés enfadada.

-No pasa nada Murdoc, volviste, y eso es lo que importa.- La chica sonrió débilmente, sin demostrar mucho énfasis. El satanista se alegró en parte, pero al verla tan seria le extrañó.- ¿Podemos volver al hotel? Estoy cansada.

-Sí.- El bajista pasó su mano por la espalda de Tarántula, hasta llegar a su hombro. Pusieron rumbo al hotel, Murdoc entablaba conversación de vez en cuando, pero la chica no participaba. La lluvia cada vez cesaba más y más, hasta quedarse nada más en unas finas gotitas de agua. Cerraron el paraguas que llevaba el satanista.

Llegaron por fin al hotel. Esta vez Tarántula se alegró un poco, podría darse una ducha caliente y dormir durante un par de horas, ya que empezó a amanecer.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto?- Preguntó Murdoc.

-Si no te molesta…

Subieron al ascensor. Los botones ya estaban arreglados y la chica pulsó suavemente el de su piso. Cerró los ojos cansada. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza debido al alcohol y Murdoc lo notó.

-Se nota que eres novata bebiendo, estás hecha una pena.- Le dijo con una sonrisa cínica.- Deberías tomar algún medicamento… Stu tiene una caja llena de pastillas.

-Gracias, le pediré una aspirina en cuanto lo vea.- Sonrió algo más animada. Llegaron a su habitación y la baterista abrió la puerta, quedándose apoyada en el marco.

-Si quieres te veo después.

Tarántula asintió. Se quedaron allí de pie, sin mirarse ni hacer nada. De pronto la muchacha se acercó a Murdoc y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Puedes llamarme Helenka si te apetece.- Dijo entrando de nuevo en su cuarto.

-¿Helenka, así te llamas?- Preguntó encendiendo un cigarro. La chica sólo asintió. Cerró la puerta, dejando a Murdoc por fin.

El satanista volvió a su cuarto refunfuñando un poco. Él pensaba "¿Todo lo que hice por ella para solo recibir un simple beso?" aunque bueno, también fue la consecuencia de que se quedara sola en el parque. Dio gracias a Satán porque no le hubiera pasado nada malo, sino la culpa sería de él.

Entró en su habitación y decidió acostarse, pero al no tener nada de sueño, llamó a unas chicas de compañía.

Tarántula… o Helenka, estaba metida en la ducha tiritando ya que el agua no se regulaba. Después de unos minutos pasó a un agua tibia, muy agradable. Tan agradable que sus piernas temblaron del gusto. Se aseó y salió de la ducha con una toalla.

Se sentó en un tocador que había al lado de un armario. Se miró detenidamente.

-Estoy… estoy horrible ¿Qué me pasa?- Era verdad, estaba fatal. Se la veía cansada, con ojeras, su pelo no lucía el brillo que tenía siempre y sus ojos no tenían vida.- Será que necesito descansar…

Se secó el pelo y se puso su pijama, para acostarse y dormir varias horas, pero no pudo encontrar al Señor Morfeo, pues en el piso de abajo se escuchaban risas y gemidos bastantes… sonoros. Se levantó molesta sujetándose la cabeza, le dolía horrores. Se agachó y pegó su oreja en el suelo para oír aunque sea un nombre, para ir a quejarse.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al oír el nombre de Murdoc. Se levantó del suelo rápidamente y se asustó de sobremanera al ver al demonio enfrente de ella. Tal fue el susto que se cayó de culo.

El Boogeyman empezó a carcajearse de ella. Se levantó sacudiéndose su pantalón, un poco molesta.

-¿Qué haces otra vez aquí?- Preguntó educadamente, escondiendo su enfado. El demonio dio un par de vueltas alrededor de ella.

-Dímelo tú… me has llamada de nuevo.

-Ni siquiera sé como te he llamado…- El Boogeyman deambuló por la habitación, tocando y cogiendo las cosas de Helenka.- ¡Deja de tocar mis cosas!

-Está bien está bien pero… ¿Me puedo quedar con una de estas?- Preguntó cogiendo unas pantys de la chica.

-¡No!- Negó avergonzada, quitándole su ropa interior.- Por todos los cielos… te pareces a Murdoc.

-Creo que él es más cabrón.- Añadió riendo.- Oye, esa herida de tu cuello pinta muy fea. ¿Murdoc te intentó comer o qué?- Preguntó riendo más, parecían que se les iba a salir los pulmones, si es que tenía.

Tarántula fue corriendo al espejo del tocador, la herida se le estaba infectando. Sujetó su cuello apenada.

-Es un mujeriego…

-Y tanto.- Añadió el demonio.- ¿Pensabas que teníais algún lazo especial? Por favor… como no le ofrezcas sexo no se interesará en ti.

Por muy duro que sonase era verdad. La chica se despegó del espejo y se tiró en la cama, con posición fetal.

-Por cierto, me llamo Sun Moon Stars.- Dijo con cierto aire de felicidad.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La chica se encogió un poco más y se giró, dándole la espalda al demonio.

-Me llamo Tarántula.

-Sí, en tus sueños. Ese no puede ser tu nombre real.- Vaciló Sun.

-Ya, es un mote. ¿Quién dijo que fuera mi nombre real?- Preguntó un poco fastidiada, pues quería dormir un poco y olvidarse de todo.- Si te doy mi nombre… ¿Te vas?

-Si quieres sí.

-Bueno, pues me llamo Helenka. Adiós.- Se despidió ella, tapándose con las sábanas.

-No olvides mirar la tarjeta.- Dicho esto, abrió el balcón y se fue. Tarántula se levantó y bajó las persianas, cerró ventanas y se acostó en la cama, quedándose por fin dormida.

Mientras algunos dormían, otros se despertaban. Como Russel, sólo él se levantaba temprano a excepción de sus compañeros, que dormirían hasta las diez u once.

Se duchó y vistió para ir a desayunar al hotel. Para su sorpresa encontró a Boinae salir de su habitación. Se la veía bastante dormida.

-Buenos días.- Dijo él alegre por verla. Ella sólo se limitó a bostezar.- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Pues no. Entre que me dormí tarde y que no podía conciliar el sueño… además hay alguien en una habitación que está armando bastante escándalo.- Respondió malhumorada. Russel emitió una pequeña risa, nunca cambiaría.

-¿Quieres… desayunar?- Preguntó un poco nervioso, le dolía la tripa como cuando era pequeño y ella le invitaba a salir.

-Sí pero…- Dudó por algunos segundos.- Bueno, vale. ¡Pero las manos donde yo pueda verlas!

Los dos rieron y entraron en el ascensor. Bajaron al restaurante del hotel y pidieron su desayuno, de mientras empezaron a conversar.

-¿Dónde están tus compañeros?- Preguntó ella.

-Seguramente durmiendo, se levantan un poco más tarde.

-Y tú eres madrugador, ¿cierto? Tan lindo…- Confesó Boinae con una sonrisa. Russel se puso nervioso y se levantó, moviendo la mesa bruscamente. La cantante sujetó su vaso para que no se cayera.- ¿Qué pasa? También te decía esas cosas cuando éramos niños…

Russel se sentó de nuevo, igual de nervioso y moviendo la mesa de nuevo.

-Pero ahora no somos niños Boinae, todo es diferente.

-No te entiendo…- Dijo confusa. Russel suspiró apenado. Nunca comprendería que estaba enamorado de ella. La cantante frunció los labios.- Mira, si tienes algo que decir hazlo ya, no esperaré toda la vida… ¿sabes? Hay otros hombres detrás mía y puede que algún día… muy muy lejano… me enamore de uno de ellos y tú te estarás lamentando por la oportunidad que estás desperdiciando ahora.- Trajeron los desayunos y Boinae empezó a comer muy agresivamente. Se nota que estaba hambrienta.

Russel solo estaba con la boca abierta. Pronto reaccionó y tomó una de las manos de la cantante.

-¿Querrías salir conmigo, Boinae?

-Vale.- Dijo… o intentó decir, pues su boca estaba llena de comida.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Russel confuso.

-¡Que sí! Y suéltame la mano que quiero seguir comiendo.- Boinae devoró su plato y observó que Russel dejó su desayuno intacto.- ¿Oye, no te vas a comer los huevos y las tostadas?- Y le robó su plato.

Russel de repente se levantó y cogió a Boinae para levantarla en el aire.

-¡Soy tan feliz!- Exclamó con una sonrisa, y empezó a dar un par de vueltas para dejar después a la cantante en el suelo.

-Me vas a hacer vomitar.- Dijo Boinae riendo. Los dos se besaron torpemente y se sentaron para seguir desayunando.- ¿De verdad que no te importa que me coma tu desayuno?

-No, no me importa…- Le respondió con una mirada tierna.

-Oye, nosotras después de ensayar vamos a la piscina, si te apetece vienes con pelo azul, viejales y la niña.- Dijo Boinae bebiendo un poco de zumo.

-¿Este hotel tiene piscina?

-Sí claro. Está en la última planta.- La cantante cogió un periódico que aguardaba en la mesa de al lado ya que no había nadie en esa mesa y leyó el periódico detenidamente.

-Si te apetece que vayamos.

-Oh sí, sino no te lo hubiera dicho.- Le pasó el periódico a Russel, que lo cogió gustoso. Le echó un vistazo por encima, admirando la portada. Al parecer, todo eran noticias agradables.

-Entonces dalo por hecho.- Afirmó Russel. Boinae terminó de comer y se levantó de la silla.

- Me tengo que ir a mi habitación. Después hablamos, ¿vale?

Russel solo asintió. La cantante le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. El afroamericano llamó a un camarero, pidiendo cinco desayunos ingleses.

En una habitación, una princesa japonesa se lavaba los dientes con energía. Se había levantado con optimismo y buen humor. Se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió con un pantalón corto oscuro, unas botas y una camiseta de tirantes de color verde pálido. Salió del cuarto de aseo para observar que 2D aún seguía sobando en la cama.

Noodle lo zarandeó un poco para que se despertara.

-2D despierta que tenemos que ir a desayunar.- Le avisó.

-Cinco minutos más Noodle…

-Murdoc se va a enfadar…-Canturreó con sarcasmo y 2D se levantó de un salto, metiéndose en el baño. Noodle rió.- Oye Stu, voy a ver a Russel y a Murdoc.

-¡Vale, yo iré a desayunar después, y ten cuidado!

Noodle salió de la habitación siguiendo el consejo de 2D. Se fue primero a la habitación de Russel, llamó un par de veces pero no contestó. Entonces fue a la habitación del satanista, haciendo el mismo acto. Murdoc le abrió en calzoncillos.

-Hola princesita, ¿Qué pasa?

-Vamos a bajar a desayunar. ¿Vienes?

-Eeeeh… ahora estoy ocupado amor, en unos minutos salgo.- Dijo mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo hacia atrás. Noodle lo entendió.

-Ajá, vale, te espero abajo.- Murdoc cerró la puerta y Noodle suspiró. Tomó el ascensor y pulsó el botón de la planta baja, pero el ascensor subió a la planta de arriba. La puerta se abrió, encontrándose con Tarántula.

-Buenos días… eh…

-Tarántula.

-Eso.

La baterista entró en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraron.

-Buenos días a ti también.- Dijo amablemente.- ¿Nadie te acompaña?

-No.- Noodle miró la cara de la mujer y abrió los ojos de sobremanera. Estaba hecha polvo. Además, ¿no se supone que era ella la que estaba con Murdoc? Tarántula se dio cuenta y giró la cara avergonzada.

-Ya, ya sé que estoy fatal…- Dicho esto se miró en el espejo del ascensor.

Noodle no quería ser grosera, pero era cierto, y no supo qué decir así que guardó silencio. Se fijó en su figura, la de curvas que tenía, en cambio ella era muy delgada y todavía estaba por desarrollarse.

-Perdona…- Dijo Tarántula, desconcentrando a la japonesa de sus pensamientos.- Esta noche haremos como una pequeña fiesta del pijama. ¿Te apuntas?

-Una fiesta del pijama… nunca he hecho una. ¿Es divertido?

-Claro.

-Bueno… pues… sí, voy.- Le dijo con una sonrisa. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y las dos salieron y se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel.

-¿Qué se hace en una fiesta del pijama?- Preguntó la guitarrista. Tarántula pensó.

-Pues vemos películas, comemos golosinas, hablamos hasta las altas horas de la madrugada… también jugamos a juegos.- Le explicó detalladamente. A Noodle se le iluminaron los ojos, no pensó que fuera tan divertido. Aunque también le entró algo de inseguridad porque no conocía a ninguna de las chicas.- …Y criticamos a los chicos.

-Uy, yo ahí tengo que criticar bastante.- Las dos rieron animadas. Llegaron al restaurante y divisaron a Russel, que estaba desayunando.

-Buenos días.- Saludaron al unísono. Russel les sonrió y las saludó.

-Perdona ¿has visto a Boinae por aquí?- Preguntó Tarántula, un tanto preocupada. Russel se puso nervioso.

-N-no, ¿por qué debería de saberlo?

-Perdona, es que creía que erais buenos amigos.

-Ah.- Suspiró el baterista aliviado. Creía que sabía algo de su relación con ella.- Creo que se fue a su habitación.

Tarántula le sonrió y le dio las gracias. La baterista se acordó de algo y se despidió de ellos, parecía que tenía prisa.

-Noodle, a las nueve en punto en mi habitación, ¿vale?

-¡Vale!- Dijo la japonesa con euforia.

Una vez que se fue, Noodle pidió un nutritivo desayuno, mientras que Russel la miraba confuso.

-¿A las nueve para qué?- Preguntó.

-Me invitaron a una fiesta del pijama.

-¿Enserio?- Russel se alegró, a Noodle le hacían falta un par de amigas para relacionarse más que con hombres.- Espero que te lo pases bien.

-Gracias Russ.

Trajeron su desayuno y en eso vinieron 2D y Murdoc, los cuales se peleaban. Russel dio varias palmadas para captar su atención.

-Buenos días por la mañana eh.- Saludó Noodle con sarcasmo. El satanista le revolvió el pelo, despeinándolo. La japonesa bufó y los dos se sentaron.

-Oigan las chicas nos invitaron a la piscina. Yo he dicho que sí vamos.- Explicó Russel que terminó de desayunar. Murdoc lo miró con furia.

-¿Y quién te dio permiso para decidir por mí, culo gordo?

-¡Bueno, pues voy yo solo! Mira tú el problema.- Le gritó. La verdad es que iba para ver a Boinae y pasar un rato agradable con ella. El satanista se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo también voy.- Dijo la japonesa.

-Y yo.- Se unió el peliazul feliz. Quería darse un chapuzón, con el calor que hacía últimamente…

Murdoc cerró los ojos. Analizó la situación.

-Pues ir. Yo no quiero saber nada. Pero NADA.- Recalcó el último "nada" haciendo que sonara más fuerte.

-Venga Murdoc, ven, que sin ti no será lo mismo.- Intentó convencerlo Noodle.

-Déjalo Noodle, hoy no está de humor…- Susurró el vocalista. El moreno lo escuchó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Ay!

-Eso por hablar.

Russel y Noodle suspiraron. Trajeron el desayuno de la japonesa y de paso el satanista y el vocalista pidieron los suyos.

La japonesa pensó respecto a Tarántula. La veía muy agradable y fue muy considerada al invitar a la japonesa a la fiesta y a la piscina. Sintió un sentimiento muy cálido y cariñoso en su pecho. Esto la hizo sonreír.

-Chicos.- Llamó.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- Preguntó Murdoc encendiendo un cigarro.

-Creo… que lo que os voy a decir es un tanto extraño.- Dijo dando una cucharada a sus cereales. Los chicos se extrañaron.- Es que… veo a Tarántula como… bueno, no sé explicarlo con exactitud.

-¡Hablando de ella!- Exclamó Stu.- ¿Qué tal ayer?- Le preguntó a Murdoc.

El satanista entrecerró los ojos. La verdad, no sabía muy bien lo que pasó ayer. O es que no quería procesarlo.

-No pasó nada.

-¿Nada de nada?

-Te he dicho que no.- Respondió el moreno fastidiado.

-¿Hola, existo?- Dijo Noodle agitando las manos.- ¡Que estaba hablando!

-Ah, sí, perdona Noodle, es Face-Ache que me desconcentra… sigue.

-Me parece que la veo como una hermana mayor, e incluso como una madre.

Los tres chicos se miraron.

-Bueno creo que eso es completamente normal. Oye, ¿Cuándo has hablado con ella?- Preguntó 2D.

-Me acompañó en el ascensor.

-¡Ah, ostias!- Gritó Murdoc sobresaltando a todos.- Tengo que comprarle unas gafas de sol. Noodle, ¿podrías ir a la óptica? Te daré diez libras.

-Quince.

-Hecho.- El satanista le dio las quince libras y el dinero para comprar las gafas. Noodle terminó de desayunar y se fue a comprarlas. Russel se despidió, dijo que se iría un rato a su habitación, que si necesitaban algo que lo llamasen.

Murdoc mientras desayunaba pensaba en el nombre de "Helenka". No tenía ni idea de dónde podía ser. Entonces le preguntó al vocalista.

-Fache-Ache, ¿a qué te suena el nombre de Helenka?

-¿Helenka? Mmm… a Helena.

-No, digo que de dónde puede provenir, idiota.- Bramó Murdoc.

-¡Ah!.- Si es que no nació para pensar… resonó en la mente de Murdoc.- Puede ser griego, aunque me suena más a nombre ruso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tarántula se llama así.

-¿Enserio? Es un bonito nombre.- Dijo, dándole un mordisco a una tostada.

-La verdad es que sí…- Confesó el satanista. 2D abrió los ojos como platos. Murdoc se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y puso una cara bastante seria, llena de maldad.- Como le cuentes esto a alguien te mato, ¿entiendes?

-Va-vale… ¿pero te gusta de verdad?- Preguntó un atónito 2D. Murdoc sin quererlo se avergonzó, quedándose en silencio. Había un ambiente muy tenso en el aire, que ahogaba a los dos chicos.- Pero… si tú no quieres a nadie.

Murdoc enfureció y se levantó, dándole un puñetazo a Stu en la cara.

-¿¡Te crees que no puedo querer a alguien!?- Le cogió del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó un poco.- ¿¡Que no puedo sentir!? ¡Pues siento! ¿Tan malo me ves como para no tener sentimientos?- Preguntó con un leve tono de dolor. Stu se arrepintió de lo que había dicho anteriormente y bajó la cabeza con los ojos llorosos.- Bah, no vale la pena.

Dicho esto lo soltó y se levantó.

En eso, vino Noodle con unas gafas de color morado oscuro puestas y se las dio a Murdoc.

-Toma. ¿Para qué las quieres?

-Para un regalo.- El moreno se fue, no sin antes dar una mirada fulminadora a 2D. Éste empezó a temblar y Noodle se dio cuenta.

-¿Estás bien?

-No mucho…

En otra parte, en un pequeño escenario que había en el hotel, tres chicas ensayaban animadamente. Aunque las tres estaban más torpes de lo normal hacían un esfuerzo por practicar sus canciones.

Boinae pensaba en lo que pasó con Russel. Estaba demasiado confusa, de verdad lo quería y deseaba verlo pero no pensó en las consecuencias.

-Boinae, ¿estás bien? Todo el rato te sales del ritmo.- Le dijo Litané.

-Ah, sí, es que no tengo demasiadas ganas de ensayar.- La niña se acercó a ella y le dio un cariñoso abrazo. La cantante respondió con ternura, acariciándole el pelo.

Tarántula solo bostezaba, sosteniendo las baquetas débilmente. Le dolía los ojos de una manera realmente horrible pero no dijo nada, no quería preocupar a nadie "por una tontería" o así lo consideraba ella. Sintió que alguien le soplaba la nuca fríamente, se giró asustada, esperando no ver nada, y así fue. Desde que le visitó ese tal demonio, no hacía otra cosa que sentir presencias y ver débiles sombras alrededor de ella.

Estaba realmente asustada. Seguro que ese demonio lo hacía para presionarla y firmar el contrato.

Desde ayer, le rondaba por la cabeza la proposición de Sun Moon Stars. También pensó en Murdoc ¿cómo es que el demonio lo conocía, acaso él también había hecho un trato?

-Pero… él no lo necesita.- Susurró.

Solo hacía un día que Gorillaz llegó a Orlando y había conocido a Expressi0n y ya los dos grupos estaban con la mente alborotada.

Tarántula bajó la mirada para descansar la vista de la luz. Los volvió a abrir y se topó con la mirada de Boinae.

-Estás espantosa. Creo que deberías ir a descansar. Por la noche hablaremos de la cita que tuviste.

La baterista se levantó, estirándose.

-La verdad es que tengo mucho sueño… nos vemos a las cuatro en la piscina.- Y se despidió, pero antes se dirigió a Litané.- ¿Te apetece dormir un ratito?

-¡Sí, sí!

Las dos se fueron y dejaron a Boinae sola, que se quedó ajustando su guitarra. Una vez hecho, tomó una púa y empezó a tocar, sin cantar. Los acordes invadieron aquel espacio vacío, triste. Sin quererlo, la vocalista empezó a cantar una de las canciones del grupo.

_Y pareces que no quieres entender_

_Según tú eras honesto_

_Por cada paso que das_

_Todo se va volviendo más oscuro_

_Ilumíname con tu luz_

_Pero acaso, ¿tú tienes?_

Tocó el estribillo y se animó un poco más. Cantó la canción entera y suspiró, agachando la cabeza para que después, creciera un sentimiento bastante amargo en ella. Todo lo contrario que había sentido al tocar la melodía.

¿Por qué estaba así? Ni ella misma podía identificarlo. Sus ojos se humedecieron y los limpió con sus manos. Estaba tan concentrada en ello, que no se dio cuenta de que Russel había estado ahí, detrás de la puerta, escuchando todo. El afroamericano entró y aplaudió, sobresaltando a la vocalista.

-Ha estado genial, de verdad.- Le felicitó él. Boinae emocionada, dejó la guitarra bruscamente en el suelo y saltó desde el gran escenario, haciendo que su falda tartán se levantara un poco. Sin más, saltó sobre Russel, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Russel, Russel no me vuelvas a dejar sola.- Le suplicó llorando.- Prométeme que nunca te irás, por favor por favor…

El afroamericano no dijo nada, solo la sostenía mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda. Russel despegaba poco a poco a la chica de su cuello.

-No me mires, que estoy fea cuando lloro…- Le dijo sollozando. Russel rió

-Nunca pienses eso.- La cantante se despegó de Russel, para ahora abrazarse a su brazo.- ¿Me vas a contar lo que pasa?

-Simplemente me sentía muy sola. Y entonces apareciste tú. Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie esto…- Dijo con los ojos llorosos. El baterista le acarició el pelo para tranquilizarla.

-No diré nada.- El afroamericano se sorprendió muchísimo cuando la vio llorar, la verdad es que él nunca la había visto así de dolida.

-¿Te apetece ir a mi cuarto?- Le preguntó repentinamente Boinae. Russel se ruborizó.

-Vale…- Dijo simplemente. La cantante tomó de la mano al baterista, que a comparación con la suya, era bastante grande. Lo llevó hasta su habitación.

Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que llegó la hora de la piscina. Noodle convenció a Murdoc de ir, no se sabe como, pero iba a ir. Sería porque hacía mucho calor ese día, o porque Noodle tenía mucho sentido de la persuasión.

Total, fueron a la piscina. La japonesa y el vocalista se metieron en el agua sin dudar, mientras que el satanista se quedó en la tumbona. Russel dijo que iría después. A saber qué estaría haciendo…

-¡Noods! ¿Apostamos a ver quién puede aguantar más debajo del agua?- Preguntó Stu divertido.

-Pero si tú no aguantarías ni tres segundos… además tu salud es muy delicada, mejor que no…

-Vamos, no pasará nada. ¡Una, dos y tres!- Stuart se zambulló llevando consigo a Noodle, que le pilló por sorpresa, pero por suerte tomó aire antes de meterse debajo del agua. Tomó a 2D de la mano, asustada, y abrió los ojos. Vio a Stu con sus ojos negros abiertos de par en par y con una sonrisa en la cara. Se sonrojó completamente.

La japonesa cerró sus ojos. Pero los volvió a abrir cuando sintió que 2D soltaba su mano. Los abrió asustada y volvió a la superficie, dando una gran bocanada de aire. Al no ver al peliazul se asustó, y lo sacó del agua. Tardó en reaccionar, a lo que la japonesa empezó a darle fuerte palmadas en la espalda. Gracias a eso empezó a escupir agua y a toser de una manera descontrolada.

-¡Te dije que eres muy delicado, ¿y si te hubieras ahogado?!- Le gritó Noodle preocupada. Stu no dejaba de toser, se había puesto blanco. La gente de alrededor miraban la escena algo asustados.

2D miró los ojos de Noodle y se tranquilizó un poco.

-Gracias, Noods.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por estar ahí siempre.- Stu abrazó a Noodle con mucho cariño.- Por cierto, gané yo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tsk, tonto…- Murmuró Noodle con vergüenza.

-2D, estás muy pálido, ¿ha pasado algo?- Noodle y 2D se giraron, encontrándose con Tarántula y Litané. Sus caras reflejaban preocupación.

-Casi me ahogo pero estoy bien.

-¿Qué? Creo que deberías salir un rato del agua…- Le aconsejó Tarántula. 2D le hizo caso y se tumbó debajo de una sombrilla, tomando algunas pastillas que sacó de la pequeña mochila que trajo. Noodle sin embargo, se quedó con ellas.

-Ya tienes mejor aspecto.

-La verdad es que sí.- Tarántula miró su reflejo en el agua, y después le dio un manotazo, haciendo que su imagen se distorsionara. Noodle y Litané se miraron confusas. Lo dejaron pasar y se fueron a bañar todas.

Después de estar un rato en el agua salieron y tomaron las toallas para secarse. En ese tiempo, entraron Russel y Boinae, que no andaba… demasiado bien. Murdoc la vio y empezó a reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes, idiota?- Dijo con furia la vocalista. El satanista empezó a reír más y más hasta que se le cayeron las lágrimas. Boinae le hubiera dado un puñetazo, pero no estaba en condiciones.

-¡Definitivamente no es bueno tener sexo con Russel!- Exclamó riéndose. El afroamericano tosió de una manera impresionante y Boinae se cruzó de brazos, alzando las cejas.

-Ah, ¿y contigo sí es bueno tener sexo?

-Esa pregunta te la debería de hacer yo a ti.- Respondió Murdoc tumbándose de nuevo en la hamaca.

-Tsk, mira viejo, yo a ti te echo un polvo que ves las estrellas.

-Mejor que me lo eche ella.- Dijo el satanista, señalando a Tarántula. La recién mencionada se dio la vuelta.

-Y a mí para qué me meten…- Susurró avergonzada.

Un rato después, todos se fueron a bañar de nuevo. Tarántula en un ágil movimiento se llevó a Murdoc a un sitio alejado de los demás. Este se sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces, por qué me has traído aquí?

-Shh...- Susurró, poniendo un dedo en los labios de Murdoc el cual sólo se limitó a callar.- Puede que nos esté viendo…

-¿Quién…?

-¡Calla!- Gritó alterada.- Perdona, últimamente estoy muy agobiada. Sólo escucha… verás, ayer en el parque, cuando me dejaste sola…- Murdoc desvió la mirada.- Divisé a alguien… encima de la fuente.

Murdoc ya se olía lo peor. Ese alguien fue Sun Moon Stars. Tomó a Tarántula de los hombros y la acercó un poco a él.

-Escucha tú ahora, que ni se te pase por la cabeza hacer un trato con él porque te joderá de por vida. Te molestará durante un tiempo, no le hagas caso, además ¿Cómo has contactado con él, lo has llamado desde algún Hell Hole?

La baterista negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo ni idea de qué es eso. O sea que, ¿tú ya has hecho un trato?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- El satanista soltó de los hombros a la chica. Ella se sobó los hombros, le había hecho un poco de daño.- No te metas donde no te llaman.

-¿Y tú qué? Dices que no haga ningún trato con él. ¿Qué más te da?

-¡Lo hago por tu bien, desagradecida!- Le gritó el satanista, señalándola con el dedo. Después suspiró.- Mira, solo hazme caso.

Helenka agachó la cabeza y asintió. Su pecho no podía estar más oprimido. Ella tenía tantas cosas que pedirle al demonio, sin embargo Murdoc se lo prohibió. Ella simplemente podía no hacerle caso y pasar de él, pero con la seriedad con la que hablaba la hizo echarse hacia atrás.

Murdoc palpó el bolsillo de su bañador y sacó las gafas de sol.

-Toma.

-¡Me las has comprado!- Exclamó feliz.- ¡Muchas gra…!

-¡Por favor no digas nada!- Gritó furioso. La chica calló de repente. Murdoc se fue de su sitio, dejándola sola.

-Desde luego es bipolar…- Y a continuación, se puso las gafas, luciéndolas con una sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9 Seremos amigas, si nos dejan

**¡Hola pezqueñines! Aquí os traigo la continuación. Se dividirá en dos partes, quizás el resto lo suba después. ¿El por qué? Mi conejo me ha arañado la palma de la mano derecha y estoy muy adolorida. Si el dolor se calma lo más probable es que siga escribiendo. Muchas gracias a los que leen mi fic y a los que me envían reviews, son unos amores. Nos vemos (: **

Noodle estaba parada enfrente de la puerta de Helenka. Decidiendo si llamar o no llamar. Sostenía en sus manos un pijama, su almohada y el cepillo de dientes. Estaba bastante nerviosa, no le había dicho nada a Murdoc o a Stu.

Estaba cansada, eso sí. Después de la piscina se tiró toda la tarde ensayando con los chicos. Murdoc no sabía lo que era el descanso.

Se decidió de una vez por todas y dio tres toques en la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que le abrió Tarántula, vestida con ropa de diario todavía.

-¡Bienvenida Noodle!- La saludó, dándole un abrazo.- Pasa, estoy preparando la habitación.

Noodle entró con paso firme. Vio el cuarto, había una mesita con palomitas, chucherías y refrescos. También había una tele enorme, y al lado una montaña de películas de todos los géneros. Dos grandes camas estaban en el suelo con cojines y mantas.

La japonesa dejó sus cosas en una de las sillas de la habitación.

-Todo esto está genial. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Muchas gracias Noodle. Bueno, faltan las pizzas ¿las puedes pedir?- La japonesa asintió. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número, pidió pizzas de pepperoni, queso, jamón y vegetal.

-¿Dónde están las demás?

-No te preocupes, vendrán ahora. Puedes cambiarte si quieres.- Dijo Tarántula, quitándose los botones de su blusa. Noodle se sonrojó y apartó su rostro. Helenka se dio cuenta y se los abrochó rápidamente.- ¡Ah! Lo siento, mejor me meto en el baño.- Dicho esto tomó su pijama y se adentró en el aseo. Salió ya cambiada y desmaquillada.

-Ahora voy yo.- La guitarrista cogió su pijama y se cambió en el baño. Cuando salió, encontró a Tarántula sentada en la cama, mirando algo parecido a… ¿un álbum de fotos?

-¡Ah, Noodle ya te cambiaste! Créeme, estás, pero que muy linda.- Le elogió la mayor. La japonesa le sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella.

-¿Qué ves?

-Son unas antiguas fotos de familia.- Pasó una página. Había mayoritariamente fotos de niños, y un par de notas pegadas a las fotos. Noodle no consiguió identificar a Helenka.

-Y… ¿quién eres tu?- Preguntó con timidez. La baterista pasó otra página y señaló una foto. Era una niña, de aproximadamente siete años, con el pelo muy largo y negro. Tenía una sonrisa mellada y sujetaba unas flores en su manita. La japonesa abrió los ojos de lo linda que estaba ahí.- Eras muy graciosa.

Tarántula rió y le dio las gracias. Le dio su álbum de fotos para que lo ojease. Observó que en todas las fotos siempre estaba nevado y a menudo salía la baterista haciendo ángeles y bolas de nieve. Pasó la otra página y se encontró con Tarántula abrazando a una mujer de pelo corto y muy rubio, con los ojos azules y con pecas. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

-Se os ve muy unidas.- Le dijo Noodle.

-Sí… y lo seguimos siendo.- Helenka acarició la imagen de la mujer.

-¿Es que… le ha pasado algo?

-No lo sé, ella desapareció. Es mi hermanita mayor.- Noodle le acarició la espalda para reconfortarla. Sintió que su teléfono móvil vibraba y fue a cogerlo al baño.

-¿Diga?

-¡Fideo! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Nos tienes preocupados!- Gritó Murdoc al otro lado del teléfono. La japonesa suspiró.

-Tranquilo, esta noche voy a estar en una fiesta del pijama.

-¿Eh? ¿Con quién?

-Con las chicas…

Noodle esperó que el satanista gritase pero no fue así. Solo escuchaba a Murdoc suspirar.

-Bueno bueno… pero ven un momento a mi cuarto.

-¿Para…?

-¡Que vengas!- Dicho esto le colgó. Noodle salió del baño, y Tarántula seguía viendo fotos.- Oye Tarántula, ahora vengo, era Murdoc que me tiene que decir algo.

-Vale. No tardes mucho.- La japonesa salió de la habitación y se fue a la del bajista. En la puerta la esperaba, fumando un cigarrillo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre ir en pijama por ahí? ¡Algún pervertido podría abusar de ti!

-¿Un pervertido como tú?

-Touché.- Murdoc sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cámara de vídeo y se la dio a Noodle.- Graba esta noche. Quiero saber todo. Tú pregunta cosas… ¿de acuerdo?

La japonesa frunció el ceño. Ahora que estaba haciendo amigas, ¿las iba a traicionar?

-Murdoc, no quiero hacerlo.

-No quieres pero yo sí. Corre, vete, ya estás tardando.- Le dijo dándole unos empujones bastante molestos.

-¡Vale! Ya me voy pesado…

Noodle bajó por el ascensor, apoyada en las paredes de este. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta Murdoc de que no siempre se puede hacer lo que le da la gana? Y de ser tan mujeriego, bebedor, fumador, a veces consumidor de droga, ninfómano…

Tocó tres veces la puerta, como antes, pero esta vez le abrió Boinae.

-Mira quién es, la niña japonesa…- Dijo con superioridad. Noodle arqueó una ceja.- Anda, entra.

Al entrar todo estaba más animado, el DVD estaba encendido, las pizzas estaban en unos grandes platos, Litané saltaba en las camas y Tarántula estaba en una silla, arreglando una especie de acordeón.

-Con qué rapidez llegaron las pizzas.- Dijo tomando una porción.

-Sí, y menos mal…- Boinae tomó otro pedazo de pizza. Las tres se sentaron en las camas, menos la baterista que seguía liada.

-¿Tocas el acordeón?

-Sí.- Lo dejó en la silla y cogió algunos DVDs.- ¿Qué película queréis ver?

-Yo "Cadena perpetua"- Exclamó Boinae masticando su pizza.

-Esa no por favor, una que no sea tan para adultos.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si está genial!

-¡Otra!- Le dijo a Boinae con los ojos entrecerrados. Ésta refunfuñó.

-¿La sirenita?- Propuso Litané.

-Esa ya es muy de niños…- Dijo la cantante.

-¿Qué tal "Como Dios"?- Preguntó Noodle con una sonrisa.

-Sí, está bien.- Dijeron todas. Tarántula buscaba entre los CDs, pero no la encontraba así que tuvieron que elegir otra. Encontraron "La vida es bella", aunque ninguna nunca la había visto le dieron una oportunidad. Tomaron los cuencos de palomitas, pusieron el DVD y lo dejaron todo oscuro para sentarse después en las camas.

La película empezaba con un narrador de hermosa voz, y a continuación, dos hombres en un coche con un lindo paisaje. Pero desafortunadamente se le rompen los frenos del coche y entran en una carretera llena de gente.

Las chicas empezaron a reír por la espontaneidad del protagonista. La verdad que todas se lo estaban pasando muy bien. Pero poco a poco la película se iba tornando a un aire más oscuro…

-¡Mira, se han besado se han besado!- Exclamaba la pequeña bajista apretando la madre de su madre.

-Sí, y yo que creía que no se iban a quedar juntos…

-Pues a mí me ha emocionado más la escena de la ópera… es hermosa.- Boinae juntó sus manos y sus ojos resplandecieron. Sacó de su bolsillo un móvil y empezó a escribir un mensaje.

De repente, se fue la luz. Las cuatro chicas se alarmaron y tiraron sus cuencos al suelo.

-A ver, que no cunda el pánico.- Dijo la mayor e intentando palpar algo chocó con Noodle.- Mm… tú eres Noodle. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias.- Tarántula tomó la mano de Noodle para que no se perdieran. Boinae tomó una solución más fácil e iluminó la sala con su móvil.

-Bueno, problema solucionado.- Dijo pisando las palomitas regadas por el suelo.- Qué asco…

Escucharon que la puerta de la habitación se abría muy lentamente, haciendo que sus engranajes chirriasen. Todas formaron una piña y Boinae sacó de su maleta una… ¿sartén?

-¿T-te has traído la sartén?- Preguntó Tarántula incrédula, utilizando un tono de voz muy bajo.

La cantante fue la más valiente y se puso delante de las chicas. Se escondió en la pared, alzando la sartén. Escuchó pasos rápidos y le dio un golpe a alguien en toda la cara.

Todas escucharon como si los circuitos echasen chispas, y volvió la luz.

Boinae tiró la sartén asustada y se llevó las manos a la boca. Las chicas fueron a ver y se encontraron a Jamie tirado en el suelo, sobándose el gran chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

-Auch auch auch…

-Madre mía…- Fue lo único que pronunció Tarántula. Al ver que Jamie se iba tumbando más y más se agachó para poner su cabeza entre su falda.

-¿Estás bien Jamie?- Preguntó Noodle asustada, agachándose a su altura.

-Podría estar peor…

-¡Claro, si es que no le he dado tan fuerte! Qué exagerados…- Tarántula se enfadó bastante, rápidamente tomó la sartén y en un ágil movimiento se la lanzó a Boinae, que la esquivó de milagro.

-¡Serás… imprudente, mira que si le llega a pasar algo grave!

-¡Eso, eso!- Gritó Jamie.

Tarántula tomó el brazo del dibujante y le dio un pellizco. Éste lloriqueó como un bebé.

-¿¡Y tú, qué haces entrando sin llamar, qué querías darnos un susto!?- Gritaba alterada, jadeaba muchísimo.

-Perdona… como se había ido la luz y mi habitación está al lado…

Litané de repente salió por la puerta, y en unos minutos entró con una bolsa de hielo. Se la dio a su mamá, que se lo agradeció de corazón y se la entregó a Jamie para que calmara la zona del golpe.

-¿Te puedes levantar o estás mareado?- Dijo Noodle poniéndose de pie.

-Estoy bastante mareado, pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo.

-Ven, siéntate en la cama.

Jamie se sentó donde Noodle le dijo.

-Al final la fiesta del pijama se ha fastidiado…- Noodle se sentó al lado de Jamie con un aura triste.

-Bueno, siempre las habrá peores…- Dijo Tarántula fulminando a Boinae con la mirada. La cantante miró hacia otro lado, haciéndose la loca. Miró de reojo a su amiga que seguía mirándola, y no aguantó más.

-¡Vale, vale! Ya se que la he fastidiado muchas veces, pero esta no es una de las peores…

-¿Es que ha habido peores?- Preguntó Jamie con aura depresiva.

-Y tanto… una vez Boinae tiró petardos y varios ladrillos a la casa del vecino solo por diversión.- Informó Litané.

-Dios mío eres como un Murdoc en mujer…

-¡Ni te atrevas a compararme con ese!- Le gritó a Jamie.

-¡Oh! ¿Y aquella vez en la que contrató a un tatuador para ponerle en la frente a un chico "soy una princesa rubia"?- El dibujante se partía el culo junto con Noodle mientras que las chicas miraban a Boinae con vergüenza.

-¡Ya, vale, ha quedado claro que soy el Anticristo! ¿Podemos dejar el temita?- Pidió mientras se masajeaba la sien.

-Oye, ¿y al final tatuó al tío?- Le preguntó Noodle a Litané, pasando de la cantante.

-¿Qué si lo tatuó? ¡Demandó a Boinae! Tiene el juicio pendiente.- Jamie se estaba ahogando de las carcajadas que emitía, hasta se le saltaron las lágrimas.

La cantante suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en una butaca con los brazos cruzados. Tarántula la miró y negó con la cabeza.

-En fin, cambiemos de tema, ya sabemos que Boinae ha hecho muchas travesuras… y se arrepiente.

-No me arrepiento.

-…Vale, no se arrepiente, pero va a tener que dejar de hacerlas porque no queremos pagarle más fianzas.- Dijo Tarántula cortante.- Bueno Jamie, ¿Te quedas o te vas?

-Ah, ¿Qué me puedo quedar?

-Bueno si las chicas quieren.- Las demás encogieron los hombros.- Pero solo un rato.

-Ok me quedo.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Las chicas se sentaron en las camas y Tarántula fue a preparar el DVD.- ¿Qué peli estabais viendo?

-La vida es bella.

-Puf… menudo pastelón. Aunque por la mitad mejora.- Dijo encendiendo un cigarro.- Perdonad, ¿os molesta que fume?

-No, si aquí ya somos todas fumadoras pasivas. ¿Verdad Tarántula?- Preguntó Boinae tomando unas chuches y un refresco.

-Yo ya dejé de fumar.- Le respondió.

-Sí, porque el médico te lo dijo.

-Shh… que empieza.- Susurró Litané. La película se quedó por la misma parte que antes. Cada vez la película se ponía más tétrica pero a la par bonita, se escuchaba algún que otro sollozo de alguna chica y sonarse la nariz con un pañuelo.

Ninguno hablaba de momento, el vídeo era muy interesante. Noodle se durmió apoyada en Jamie y Litané en Tarántula.

Terminó la película y encendieron las luces. Boinae ya estaba tumbada en la cama, tapada con la sábana y todo. La baterista ayudó a levantar al dibujante que seguía con la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Jamie. Perdona por lo del…- La chica señaló la sien del dibujante.

-Tranquila, si no eres tú la que me tiene que pedir perdón.- Dijo elevando un poco sus palabras y asomándose a la habitación, dando a entender que Boinae se enteraría. Tarántula rió.- Oye, me gustaría visitarte mañana para tomar unos bocetos.

-Claro. Ven sobre las diez de la mañana.- Dicho esto cerró la puerta delicadamente y se fue a acostar, aunque no se durmió.

Observó a las chicas dormir tranquilamente. Le dio un poco de envidia, dormir de un jalón era una de las cosas que no podía hacer.

Aunque, no solo envidiaba eso…

Helenka se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido y se sentó en frente del tocador. Se palpó el lugar donde Murdoc le había mordido, le dolía y estaba tomando un color amarillento oscuro. Pero las marcas de los dientes ya estaban desapareciendo.

Fijó su vista en la tarjeta que le dejó Sun. Como solo entraba la tenue luz de la luna no consiguió ver muy bien lo que ponía y se puso un poco más cerca del balcón.

-Hell… ¿hole?- Le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta. Se podía leer la palabra "romper". La baterista alzó una ceja.- ¿No era eso lo que me dijo Murdoc en la piscina?

-¿Qué te dijo Murdoc?

Tarántula se dio la vuelta y encontró a Noodle tallándose los ojos.

-No, nada importante.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿No tienes sueño?

-No mucho… - La baterista se levantó y se sentó en la cama al lado de Litané. Palpó un lado que tenía libre y Noodle fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Esta noche hace un poco de frío. ¿Haces algo importante mañana? No te aconsejo que estés despierta durante mucho tiempo.- Le dijo la mayor.

-No, no hago nada importante. Creo.

-Yo mañana he quedado con Jamie para que me dibuje.- Tarántula bostezó y se rascó el vientre por debajo de la camiseta.

-Podéis ir al acuario que hay cerca de aquí. Dicen que lo van a cerrar.

-¿Qué acuario?- Noodle se levantó y rebuscó en su pantalón de diario, sacando una octavilla y se la entregó a Tarántula.

-La mujer que me la dio estaba desesperada… la iba a tirar pero me dio pena.

La chica ojos lilas forzó un poco la vista para ver mejor. Cerrarían dicho acuario pasado mañana porque no tenían más fondos y no podían mantener a los animales.

-Que pena, es un lugar hermoso. Deberíamos ir antes de que cierren.

-Yo voy a ir mañana a las once y media con Russel y 2D. Si te… apetece venir.- Dijo la japonesa con un poco de vergüenza. Tarántula sonrió y le entregó la octavilla.

-A esa hora estaré con Jamie… espera, tengo una idea. ¿Tienes su teléfono?

-Sí.

-¿No te importa mandarle un mensaje? Dile que mañana vamos al acuario para que me dibuje allí.- La muchacha estaba emocionada, no solo iban a pintarla, que ya le ponía los pelos de punta, ahora la pintaría en un acuario. Noodle tomó su móvil y le escribió el mensaje al dibujante.

-Ya se lo mandé. Ahora espera a que conteste.- Dijo amablemente.

-Muchas gracias Noodle.- La mayor no esperó más y la abrazó fuertemente. La pobre japonesa casi se queda sin aire.

-De… de nada, también puedes llamarme Miho. Y mi apellido es Hatori.

-Ya decía yo que Noodle no era un nombre muy normal…- Dijo soltando a la japonesa.

-Tarántula tampoco es muy normal…

-¡Me lo pusieron mis fans! Me gustó que me llamasen así.

-¿Pero has cambiado tu nombre verdadero para que te pongas Tarántula? Estoy segura al cien por cien de que tenías un nombre más bonito que ese.- Noodle se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro que lo tengo.

-Shh… a dormir ya hombre que es muy tarde.- Se quejó Boinae desde su sitio. Las dos chicas se pusieron más juntas y utilizaron un tono de voz más bajo.

-¿Entonces cuál es?- Preguntó Noodle volviendo a retomar el tema. La mayor suspiró.

-Me llamo Helenka, pero no se lo digas a nadie.- La japonesa abrió los ojos como expresión de alegría y le dio a Tarántula con su puño en el brazo, a modo de juego.

-Es un nombre… no lo sé, ¿digno?- Las dos rieron por lo bajo, Noodle había conectado muy bien con la chica y estaba bastante feliz, tanto que podría gritar por la habitación.- ¿Y alguien más sabe que te llamas así?

-Pues ellas dos.- Dijo señalando a sus compañeras durmientes.- Y… creo que ayer se lo dije a Murdoc. Pero estaba borracha, no cuenta. No creo que se lo diga a nadie, ¿no?

-Puf, si no se lo pediste ya lo habrá comentado con alguien. Aunque también, si no se lo has dicho a nadie y él lo sabe, creo que habrá cerrado la boca. Pero espérate lo que quieras de Murdoc.

-Y tanto… ayer me metió en un callejón y me pegó un mordisco.

-Típico…

-¿Cómo que típico?- Preguntó extrañada. Miho tomó la mano de Helenka.

-Oh vamos todos sabemos que Murdoc es un rompecorazones. Seguramente te mordió para dejar claro que eras suya.

-Pero… eso no tiene ningún sentido.- Decía cada vez más confundida.- Oye tú para ser pequeña sabes mucho.- Dijo cambiando de tema.

-Ya, viviendo en Kong Studios con tres hombres… pues hay que tener más de dos ojos, también maduré cuando fui de viaje a Japón…

-¿A Japón…?

-Es largo y difícil de explicar…- Empezó a palpar la mano de su compañera.- Te lo contaré más adelante.

Siguieron hablando toda la noche, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo. Decidieron dormir aunque fuera un par de horas, se estiraron y las dos durmieron al lado de la otra.

**Parte 1/2**


	10. Chapter 10 Seremos amigas, si nos dejan

Cuando Expressi0n despertó se llevaron una sorpresa: Noodle no estaba con ellas. Suponieron que se tenía que ir temprano y lo dejaron así.

-¿Quién entra primera al baño?- Preguntó la cantante.

-¿Qué? Cada una se va a su habitación a asearse, ¡venga!- Dijo Helenka dando unas palmadas y echando a las dos chicas.

-¡Vale vale ya nos vamos! Que humor… y ya verás cuando la asistenta vea el cuarto, está hecho una pocilga…- Susurró la pequeña.

-¿Y? Que limpien que así es como se ganan la vida.- Boinae dijo eso dando un portazo, indicando que había salido. Todo quedó en silencio en la habitación. Helenka se llevó una mano a la cara por el pobre estado del cuarto.

Murdoc se levantó esa mañana con el pie izquierdo. Era muy temprano, tenía que ensayar con la banda, llamar y gritarle a Damon, trabajar en unas nuevas canciones que había compuesto con Noodle… en fin, ese día sería atareado.

Miró el reloj… las nueve y media.

-Satán… ni me ducho.- Se puso una camiseta de color azul marina, unos vaqueros y sus botas. Salió de su cuarto, vio un carrito con un desayuno y robó una manzana del frutero que había.

De nuevo, entró en el ascensor y pulsó para ir a la planta baja. Las puertas se cerraron y empezó a sonar una música de lo más ordinaria.

Murdoc limpiaba la manzana en su camiseta. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo dejando pasar a una muchacha ojos lilas.

-Buenos días Murdoc.- Dijo con sorpresa.

-¿Siempre nos encontramos en el ascensor o qué?- Preguntó divertido. La inspeccionó de arriba a bajo. Llevaba un vestido negro por encima de las rodillas y de tirantes, de vuelo y unas botas parecidas a las de él. Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus labios, que estaban pintados de un color rojo sangre.- Buenos días.- Dijo por fin.

-¿Solo vas a desayunar eso?- Preguntó la chica, señalando la manzana.- El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

-No tengo mucha hambre.- Respondió el satanista. Las puertas estuvieron a punto de cerrarse, pero alguien gritó para que no se fuera el ascensor.

-¡Esperen, esperen!- Decía una señora de unos… setenta años que iba a paso de tortuga. Tarántula puso el pie en la puerta y se abrieron de nuevo. La señora entró agradeciendo a la muchacha.- Gracias moza. Qué maja que eres.

Helenka tosió con vergüenza y Murdoc no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

-Te pareces a mí cuando era joven.- Siguió hablando la señora. Se recolocó las gafas.- Oye niña, creo que tienes las medias mal puestas.

-¿Medias, qué medias?

-A ver, aguanta.- La señora le dio su bolso. La ancianita era una de estas típicas abuelas que te encuentras comprando en la frutería de la esquina. Tenía el pelo corto y rizado, unas uñas muy largas y las gafas de culo de botella. Empezó a arañarle la rodilla a la baterista intentando agarrar la supuesta media.

-Oiga creo que se confunde… esos son tatuajes.

-¿¡Que dices de pelaje!?

-Encima de ciega, sorda…- Susurró Murdoc frustrado.

-He dicho tatuaje. Ta-tua-je.- Le corrigió.

-Ah sí, en mi pueblo hace mucho frío

-¡Mire señora, su planta!- Dijo Murdoc mostrando una falsa impresión. Le quitó el bolso a Helenka y se lo dio a la mujer. Se abrieron las puertas y el satanista le dio un empujón a la ancianita, dejándola fuera.- ¡Y cuidado por las calles que usted ya tiene un pie en el otro barrio!

-¡Murdoc!

-¿Qué? Es verdad.- Las puertas se cerraron de nuevo.- Tienes que ser menos simpática con la gente. Saca la agresividad que llevas dentro sino te pisoteará hasta el más débil.- Dijo dándole un mordisco a la manzana.

-Si no fuera amable y no ayudara a los demás, ¿qué sería del mundo?- Se abrieron las puertas, por fin, en la planta baja. Tarántula salió, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Murdoc. Le dejó una considerable marca roja.

La chica se dirigió a la entrada del hotel, encontrándose con algunos periodistas que le tomaron algunas fotos. Ésta vez se dejó posar y se tomó la molestia de contestar algunas preguntas.

Un par de minutos después los periodistas se fueron y Helenka se quedó esperando a Jamie. Para pasar el rato puso un poco de música.

Recordó que tenía un dulce en el bolsillo. Metió su mano y lo sacó, pero notó otra cosa aparte de la piruleta.

La sacó. Era la tarjeta que le había dado Sun Moon Stars.

Miró hacia todas las direcciones posibles, nerviosa. ¿Cuándo había puesto la tarjeta ahí?

Ese demonio ya empezaba a tocarle la moral. La estaba presionando para nada, ya que no accedería (de momento) a tener un pacto con él.

Sun Moon Stars la observaba desde el edificio que estaba en frente del hotel. Estaba bastante tenso, esperaba esta vez conseguir que hiciera un trato con él.

Por otro lado, Helenka se había puesto las gafas de sol. No es que le diera el sol de lleno, sino que había localizado al demonio, pero no quería que se enterase de que lo había encontrado.

-Buenos días, ¿estás lista?

La chica se giró. Era Jamie.

-Sí, buenos días a ti también.- Le saludó.- Oye, ¿me prestas un mechero?

Jamie rebuscó en su bolsillo y se lo entregó sin decir nada. Helenka tomó la tarjeta, encendió el mechero y empezó a quemar poco a poco ese trozo de papel.

Sun miraba rabioso como quemaba la tarjeta. Tanta era su furia que le metió un puñetazo a la pared, agrietándola un poco. Vio como Helekna pisoteaba las cenizas con su bota. Un odio sumamente grande recorrió su cuerpo.

-No sabes lo que has hecho… me las vas a pagar.- Susurró apretando sus dientes. Después, desapareció.

Tarántula le devolvió el mechero a Jamie y se comió la piruleta. Se pusieron rumbo al acuario, mientras charlaban un poco.

-Oye, ¿te ayudo con algo?- Le preguntó la baterista, ya que el dibujante se había traído todo su material de pintura: una carpeta bastante grande, unos cuantos estuches y una maletita.

-Si quieres coger los estuches serás de gran ayuda.- Dicho y hecho, Helenka cogió los estuches.- Perdona por hacerte llevar al acuario, pensé que no traerías tanto material…

-Bah, no importa. Al fin y al cabo lo van a cerrar, yo también hubiera querido verlo.

Llegaron a la entrada del acuario. Pagaron su ticket y entraron.

No habían visto un lugar más bonito en su vida, las paredes estaban decoradas con distintos peces y algas (todo pintado, claro) arriba había un impresionante esqueleto de ballena colgado. Un poco más adelante estaban los acuarios, así que decidieron ir.

No había demasiada iluminación. Era un pasillo, rodeado de una cúpula, y alrededor estaban los peces. Era un espectáculo precioso.

-¡Mira Jamie qué pez tan grande!- Exclamó Helenka señalando un pez Luna.

-Es verdad, qué grande… me pregunto qué comerá.

-Aquí dice.- Dijo la chica señalando un pequeño mostrador de información.- Que el pez se llama Mola Mola, y que come zooplacton gelatinoso.

-¿Gelatinoso?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Serán medusas, supongo…- Dijo encogiendo los hombros. Los dos pasearon por allí varias veces, admirando los peces y plantas tan extraños y exóticos que había.

Después de un rato observando y comentando se fueron al área de descanso. Allí Jamie empezó a sacar sus materiales para hacer varios bocetos de la baterista.

-Ponte allí, por favor.- Le ordenó. La chica se sentó en el banco donde le había indicado.- Te haré varias preguntas para captar tus estados de ánimo.

-Vale.- Aceptó sin pegas.

-A ver…- Jamie empezó a pintar.- ¿Qué te gustaba hacer de pequeña?

-Mmm…- Murmuró pensativa.- Jugar con la nieve, ir con mis amigas al centro comercial… y muchas cosas más. También me gustaba pasar tiempo con un gato que tenía.

El artista captó y dibujó rápidamente.

-¿Qué tal fue el tiempo con tus padres?

Tarántula se miró las manos neutra y empezó a sacudirse el vestido.

-No quiero recordar.

-Ajá…- Murmuró Jamie dibujando.- ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?

-¿Mi… mi primera vez de qué?- Dijo totalmente roja y avergonzada.

-Ya sabes…- El dibujante movió las cejas de arriba abajo, rápidamente, con una cara pervertida.

-¡Oh vamos! Menudo entrometido.- Dijo entre risas.- No sé si decírtelo… bueno mejor no.- Rodó los ojos y puso una sonrisa pillina.

-Está bien… a ver a ver… ¿Tienes algún lugar favorito?

Y siguieron así hasta que Jamie quedó satisfecho. Sacó de sus estuches lápices de madera y rotuladores negros y se dispuso a colorear. De momento, Helenka se levantó a inspeccionar más el acuario, a verlo más de cerca.

De mientras en el hotel, un cierto grupo acababa de ensayar.

-Hoy no te quejarás, ¿Eh, Murdoc?- Preguntó un afroamericano secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Sí sí, tengo que reconocerlo… hoy hemos estado geniales.- Dijo guardando su bajo en su funda.

Noodle también guardó su guitarra. Miró la hora en su teléfono móvil, las once y treinta y cinco.

-¡Chicos que llegamos tarde, venga!- Exclamó tomando a 2D del brazo y bajando del escenario. Russel los siguió, y Murdoc se quedó ahí parado sin entender nada.

-¿A dónde demonios vais?- Preguntó fastidiado.

-A un acuario. Sabemos que no querrías venir así que no te lo dijimos…- Dijo Stu.

Los tres salieron apurados por la puerta dejando a Murdoc solo. Éste se sentó en el suelo y tomó los últimos restos de una cerveza que había bebido con anterioridad.

-Pues genial…

De mientras Boinae y Litané esperaban en la puerta del hotel, hasta que aparecieron los demás.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?- Preguntó Boinae con un suspiro.

-Lo sentimos.- Se disculpó Russel en nombre de todos. La cantante se cruzó de brazos e hinchó mofletes. El afroamericano le dio un beso en la mejilla para que le perdonase.

-Bueno… vale. Pero que no ocurra más…

-Si solo fueron cinco minutos…- Le susurró Noodle a 2D.- ¿Y Tarántula?

-Ya se fue al acuario.- Respondió Litané.

-Ah, cierto.

Todos fueron rumbo al sitio acordado. Un furioso Murdoc miraba todo desde el balcón de su habitación, fumaba agresivamente su cigarro. Lo tiró al vacío y se adentró en su dormitorio.

De mientras, Helenka se fue a una sala poco iluminada. Por un megáfono explicaban algunas curiosidades de los peces. Vio imágenes de peces prehistóricos que le encantaron y fue a leer la información de estos.

-A ver este…- Susurró forzando la vista.- "Los primeros seres vivos marinos que contaban con estructuras duras tuvieron su origen hace alrededor de quinientos treinta millones de años. Estos animales se encontraban en aguas poco profundas. Estos tenían a… a…"

-Apariencias muy extrañas.- Helenka se asustó al escuchar esa voz y se giró. Era un chaval con un uniforme, probablemente trabajaría en el acuario.- Hola.

-Hola. Gracias por ayudarme a leer.- Le dijo estrechándole la mano.- No veo demasiado bien.

-No pasa nada, para eso estoy.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Es raro que alguien venga entre fin de semana y por la mañana.

Helenka asintió y siguió mirando la foto del animal prehistórico. Después de unos minutos pasó a otra foto. El chico la siguió.

-Por cierto… me llamo Roy.

Helenka cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Encantada.- Le ignoró un poco y empezó a leer otro mostrador de información. Se fue a otra imagen, donde el chico la siguió de nuevo.

-¿No me dices tu nombre?- Le preguntó con un poco de vergüenza. Helenka negó, y esto puso triste al chico.

-¿No me conoces, no?

-No… ¿qué te parece si te invito a tomar algo en la cafetería?- Dijo un poco más animado.

-Bueno, está bien.- Respondió no muy segura. Fueron a la cafetería (en donde no había nadie, sólo una señora en el mostrador). Era un poco pequeña pero muy acogedora. Aunque fuera pequeña, tenía un escenario con unos amplificadores y altavoces con bastante polvo.

La señora del mostrador vino muy animada y alegre y abrazó a una confundida baterista.

-¡Madre mía, ha venido alguien!- Exclamó feliz. Se separó de la chica y se sacó un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas. Roy la consoló.

-Ya, tranquila…

-Y pensar que hace semanas que no entraba nadie. Anda, qué chiquilla tan guapa.- La mujer era excesivamente bajita y muy delgada. Tendría cerca de sesenta años. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que Roy.

-Gracias señora.- Le dijo amablemente Helenka.- También ha venido un amigo mío, está pintando en una sala.

-¿¡En serio!?- Gritó exaltada.- ¡Voy a ir a saludarlo!

La señora corrió por el pasillo donde entraron Roy y Helenka. Los dos rieron.

-Bueno. Siéntate.- Dijo amablemente el chico.- ¿Qué te gustaría tomar?

-Mmm… un té.

-¿Un té, eh? Está bien. Ahora vuelvo.

La baterista se quedó esperando. Su bolsillo empezó a vibrar, era su teléfono, y lo cogió. Era un mensaje de Boinae.

"¿Dónde mierdas está el puto acuario? ¡No lo encontramos! Llámame tú que se me va a acabar el saldo.

P.D: Que te quiero, eh."

Helenka suspiró y marcó el teléfono de la cantante. Ésta lo cogió.

-¡T! ¿Dónde estás?

-En el acuario. ¿Y vosotros?

-No lo sabemos…- Dijo angustiada. La baterista pensó un momento.

-Dile a Noodle que mire en su bolsillo.- Boinae le dijo eso a Noodle y sacó la octavilla del acuario.

-¿Cómo sabías que llevaba eso?

-Tengo poderes mágicos y lo sabes.- Dijo a modo de broma.- Os veo después.- Dicho esto, colgó el teléfono y lo guardó. Pronto vino Roy con el té.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias. Esa mujer era muy energética, ¿no?

-Oh, sí.- Dijo riendo el chico.- Empecé a trabajar aquí porque me dio un poco de pena.

-Entiendo.- Helenka le dio un sorbo a su té. Roy la miraba fijamente, con un leve sonrojo.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, es solo que…- Se excusó rascándose la nuca.- Me pareces muy… esto…

-Ya vale.- Dijo cortante, dejando bruscamente el té. Estaba bastante harta de que siempre la elogiaran por su belleza. Le entraron ganas de llorar pero se aguantó.

-Perdona…

-No, la que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo.- Helenka estaba bastante angustiada, tanto que sin querer se le escapó una lágrima. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se secó los ojos.

Roy no dijo nada, solamente agachó la cabeza.

Se escuchó a la señora parlotear por el pasillo con Jamie. Los dos entraron y se sentaron en la misma mesa.

-Que alegría me habéis dado hoy.- La señora le dio otro abrazo a Tarántula.- Gracias, de verdad.

Helenka sonrió débilmente y le devolvió el abrazo. La señora empezó a hablar con Roy y a la baterista le dieron varios espasmos, como para empezar a llorar de nuevo. Jamie se dio cuenta y le pasó su brazo por la espalda.

-Ey, ¿estás bien?- Le susurró cariñoso, limpiándole una lágrima que se le acababa de escapar. Helenka solo se acurrucó un poco en Jamie.

Roy miraba al dibujante con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oye, creo que te conozco… tú has dibujado en Tank Girl.

-Pues sí.

-¡Cielos! Es mi cómic favorito.- Jamie le dio la mano a Roy sin soltar a la baterista.

-Es raro que alguien me conozca por Tank Girl y no por Gorillaz.- Dijo encendiendo un cigarro.- Prefiero que me conozcan por Tank Girl, sinceramente.

-¿Entonces usted es famoso?- Preguntó la señora.

-Algo así, yo no me considero como tal… pero esta señorita.- Señaló a Helenka.- Sí.

-¿¡En serio!?- Exclamó la mujer.- ¿Y tú qué haces?

-De todo un poco.- Tarántula se empezó a sentir mucho mejor, más animada.- Estoy en una banda.

-No me digas que tú eres la de Expressi0n…

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Preguntó soltando una sonrisita.

-A mi nieta le encanta, vi un póster en su habitación de ti. Ya decía que me sonabas… y… ¿vosotros dos sois novios?- Preguntó la señora con un leve tono picantón.

-¡No!- Exclamaron Jamie y Helenka a la vez. Los dos se miraron y rieron.

Los cuatro siguieron platicando animadamente, aunque la baterista no hablaba demasiado, no estaba de ánimo. Sacaron el tema de por qué el acuario iba a cerrar, lo mismo de siempre, no tenían el dinero suficiente para mantener todo. La señora empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Si… si nos tocara la lotería o algo…

-No digas tonterías…- Le dijo Roy reconfortándola.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama usted?- Preguntó Tarántula.

-Me…- Se sorbió los mocos.- Me llamo Nicoletta, pero todos me dicen Nina.

Tarántula sintió mucha pena por esa señora y la tomó de la mano para tranquilizarla. Se le ocurrió una idea para ayudarla, pero a la vez le aterrorizaba.

-Señora Nina, yo… quiero ayudarla. Escuche, yo puedo hacer ahora un mini concierto improvisado.

A la señora se le iluminaron los ojos y apretó con fuerza la mano de la baterista.

-Sólo necesito los instrumentos necesarios.

-Pero…- Objetó Roy.- Yo leí que tenías miedo escénico, o algo así…

-Sí, pero…- Respiró profundamente.- Puedo hacer un esfuerzo.- Terminó de tomarse el té y cogió el móvil, mandando un par de mensajes.- Ya está.

Nina se levantó y empezó a saltar locamente. Los demás empezaron a reír. Roy se fue a preparar el escenario y Nina a llamar a varias personas. Jamie se acercó al oído de Helenka, para susurrarle algo.

-¿Estás segura de hacer esto?

-Sí, creo… que tengo ganas, sí, tengo ganas. ¡Tengo ganas de hacer un concierto, y ser la vocalista!- Exclamó levantándose.- Voy a practicar unas canciones.

La chica ojos lilas se subió al escenario, Roy le había sacado todos los instrumentos que disponían: un teclado, una caja de ritmos, una caja de percusión, una guitarra y una pandereta. Empezó a tocar todos para ver si se encontraban en buen estado.

Jamie también mandó mensajes para ayudar a Helenka.

-¿Cantas algo?- Preguntó poniéndose en frente del escenario.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Feel Good Inc.- Respondió con una sonrisa infantil.

-Tenía que ser esa…- Suspiró adaptando el micrófono. Tomó la caja de ritmos y la adaptó, imitando el sonido de la batería. A falta de bajo, cogió la guitarra y tensó sus cuerdas para que sonaran adecuadas.

Encendió el teclado y le quitó un poco el polvo. Tocó un par de teclas.

Suspiró lenta y armargamente para después tocar en la guitarra, la parte del bajo. Tuvo que tocarla una octava más bajo para que sonara bien.

Miró por última vez a Jamie para cerrar sus ojos y por fin, cantar.

_Feel good_

_Feel good_

…

_City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cos they don't hold back  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free  
You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no…_

A Jamie se le cayó el cigarro de la boca. Y si no ser de que los pantalones los llevaba amarrados también. Era una voz tan hermosa, tan pura pero a la vez madura y serena. Siguió escuchando a Helenka, que pasó a tocar el teclado.

_Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Learn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in? _

Eso lo cantó con tanto sentimiento, Helenka creía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Empezó a sudar por la frente y por los senos. Cantó la parte del rap, ésta le costó ya que no estaba acostumbrada pero lo hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Le dio su toque personal a la canción. Quedaba bastante bien, la verdad. Recitó las últimas palabras y suavizó el final de la canción tocando un par de teclas del teclado.

Jamie aplaudió eufóricamente y Tarántula hizo una reverencia.

-¡Niña, eres puro oro! Y mira que yo solo sé de dibujar.

-Creo que cualquiera que tenga una buena voz puede hacerlo.- Dijo dejando la guitarra. Se pasó la mano por la frente, notando que estaba sudada y se secó con un pañuelo.

-¿Con una sola canción empiezas a sudar? Vaya…

-Es que estoy un poco nerviosa.- Respondió apartándose unos mechones que se les habían desprendido del moño.- Creía que no lo iba a hacer bien, y sabes…

De repente, empezaron a entrar algunas personas, que se acercaron a Jamie y a Helenka. Se emocionaron por ver a los dos juntos.

-Nosotros oímos que aquí se celebraría un concierto benéfico.- Mencionó un chico alto y rubio.- No pensamos que serías… tú la que cantaría.- Dijo un poco más emocionado.

-Y yo hago dibujos, para ayudar al acuario.- Informó Jamie.

-¿En serio me vas a ayudar?- Preguntó la chica sorprendida y feliz.

-¡Claro! ¿Quién te crees que soy?- Helenka se tiró encima de Jamie y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Los chicos de alrededor empezaron a soltar silbidos y demás.

Poco a poco el establecimiento se iba llenando. Y la chica estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Tanto que le tuvo que pedir tabaco a Jamie. Tenía el corazón a mil, de nervios y de emoción. Subió al escenario ya que había cierto número de personas, calentaba un poco con la guitarra y el teclado.

Tocó el micrófono nerviosa, para comprobar que estaba encendido.

-Ho-hola…- Saludó titubeante. La masa de personas gritó eufórica.- Este esw un concierto benéfico, para salvar el acuario. Conmigo participa Jamie Hewlett.- La masa gritó más y aplaudió.- Yo haré un… "medley" de canciones, ya que este concierto, es improvisado totalmente… aquí no hay playback. Espero que les guste.

Las personas aplaudieron. A Helenka le empezó a entrar un sudor frío. Suspiró para relajarse y concentrarse. Le echó un último vistazo al público, y para su sorpresa estaban 2D, Noodle, Boinae, Russel y Litané entre el público. Todos con la boca abierta. Ella rió, se había relajado al ver a sus amigos.

-La primera canción es "Everybody's fool" de Evanescence… todos los derechos a ellos, eh.

Tomó la guitarra, y como si la electricidad corriera por su cuerpo, comenzó a cantar.


	11. Chapter 11 Mi alma gemela

Después de la primera vez, todo se suelta. Y eso fue lo que pasó con la baterista. Hizo un concierto de una hora y media, bastante para ser primeriza. Decidió terminar el concierto con ayuda de sus amigos.

-Bueno amigos, querido público.- Dijo tomando el micrófono.- Esto por desgracia, se acaba. Pero antes me gustaría invitar a al escenario… a mis amigos.

Helenka señaló a los chicos y el público gritó de la emoción. Todos subieron y le dieron un fuerte abrazo a la baterista.

-Todavía no me creo lo que has hecho. ¡Has salido a cantar, has superado tu miedo! Y encima has sacado ese valor para ayudar a otras personas. Tienes un gran corazón.- Le dijo Boinae dándole miles de besos en la mejilla.

-No es para tanto…- Respondió zafándose de los besos.

-¡Claro que sí!- Noodle y Litané fueron a abrazarla. Helenka también abrazó a los chicos.

-¿No ha venido Murdoc?

-No, él no habría querido venir.- Dijo Noodle.

La baterista asintió cabizbaja. La japonesa se dio cuenta de lo triste que se había puesto y le tomó de la mano.

-¿Cantamos alguna?- Propuso 2D. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.- ¿Qué tal Clint Eastwood?

-¡Genial, genial!- Exclamó Litané. Todos se apañaron con los instrumentos que habían, eran pocos pero se las apañarían.

Un demonio bastante malhumorado veía a una feliz baterista. Se fue de la cafetería furioso para llegar a uno de los tanques de los peces. Los miró y una macabra risa se formó debajo de esa máscara de gas.

-Ya lo tengo…- Entrelazó sus manos y le pegó un puñetazo a la cristalera de los peces, haciendo que se agrietara. Un segundo puñetazo vino, haciendo que el tanque se resquebrajara más. Dio otro puñetazo y el tanque empezó a chorrear agua.

Un golpe más bastó para que el tanque se rompiera y lanzara un gran chorro de agua. Sun Moon Stars desapareció de allí sin dejar pistas.

-Bueno chicos, ¿preparados?- Avisó la baterista.

-¡Sí!- Dijeron todos a la vez. Cuando iban a empezar a cantar, el público de repente empezó a chillar descontroladamente. Los chicos dejaron de tocar cuando sintieron que el escenario se tambaleaba debido a que los fans salían corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Mira, hay agua en el suelo!- Gritó Noodle. Todos se asomaron a ver, y era verdad. También algunos peces estaban repartidos por el suelo. Entre la multitud apareció Nina tomando los peces y llevándolos a una sala. Roy la ayudaba.

-¡Roy! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó la baterista.

-¡Uno de los tanques se ha roto, estamos transportando los peces a otro tanque de emergencia!- Exclamó corriendo hacia la sala. 2D tomó el micrófono.

-¡A ver, tranquilidad!- Dijo hacia el público.- ¡No pongamos las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son!

El escenario se tambaleó de nuevo. Una de las patas que lo sostenía se rompió y uno de los grandes altavoces iba a caerse, sino fuera por Russel que fue y lo sostenió. Boinae fue a ayudarle. Los demás estaban ocupados en retirar los cables para que no se mojasen. Stu tomó de nuevo el micrófono.

-¡Por favor, ayudad a Russel y a Boinae, no podrán sostener el altavoz por mucho tiempo!- Gritó angustiado. Las pocas personas que quedaban fueron solidarias y corrieron a ayudarles. Pusieron el altavoz recto, sin que llegase a tener contacto con el agua. Russ y Boinae se tumbaron en el suelo lleno de agua, agotados.

-Nena, menuda fuerza… no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.

-No digas tonterías…- Dijo acercándose un poco más a Russel, apoyándose en su panza.

La sala quedó vacía, aparte de los chicos y algunas personas del público. El agua llegaba hasta por las rodillas.

De pronto, apareció Jamie.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? Estaba dibujando y de repente me llegó agua hasta por las piernas.- Miro a todos, como pidiendo una explicación. Todos desviaron la mirada.- Me estáis diciendo que ha sido accidental, ¿no?

-¿Qué pasa, nos estás inculpando?- Preguntó una furiosa cantante.- A lo mejor fuiste tú que eras el único que no estaba aquí.

-Solo digo, que un tanque de cristal con un grosor tan brutal no se puede haber roto solo.

Todos intercambiaron miradas acusadoras. Después de unos minutos aparecieron Nina y Roy.

-Los peces están a salvo.- Informó con tono cansado.

-Pero alguien dañó intencionadamente el tanque para que se rompiera.- Añadió Roy exprimiéndose la camiseta.- ¿Qué mala persona pudo hacer eso?

-Pues cualquiera.- Dijo Boinae. Helenka entrecerró los ojos y puso una mano en su mejilla. La cantante la miró y le señaló con el dedo, sorprendida.- ¡Tú sabes quién ha sido!

Todos los que estaban en la sala miraban a Helenka.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Exclamó.- Si supiera lo diría…

Russel se levantó y Boinae también. Al final los demás tuvieron que bajar del escenario.

-¿Y cómo vais a limpiar esto?- Preguntó 2D. Nina encogió los hombros.

-Bueno pero, ¡Vamos a por la parte buena!- Exclamó Noodle con una sonrisa.- Antes le pedí a la cajera del acuario cuántas personas habían comprado una entrada… me dijo que tres mil quinientas, a cinco dólares la entrada…

-Diecisiete mil quinientos.- Terminó de decir Roy, asombrado. Nina se había quedado blanca.

-¿Con eso basta, señora Nina?- Preguntó Helenka con orgullo. A Nina le faltó tiempo de ir a abrazar a la baterista y cubrirla de besos.

-No… no sé cómo agradecértelo.- Dijo llorando en su pecho. La baterista negó con la cabeza y siguió abrazándola.

-Como le dije a cierta persona… ¿Qué sería del mundo si no fuera por las personas amables?

Todos salieron del acuario empapados y chorreando. Roy y Nina les dieron las gracias de todo corazón y se dieron los teléfonos. Nuestros chicos estaban tan cansados y agotados que tuvieron que pedir un taxi para que les llevara al hotel.

-Hoy deberíamos tener el día libre…- Sugirió Litané.

-Esta niña es un genio.- Dijo Boinae apoyando su propuesta.

-Bueno… si quieren podemos tomar un día de descanso.

-Vaya, ojalá Murdoc fuera tan flexible como tú.- Dijo 2D.- De veras eres buena líder.

-En nuestro grupo no hay líderes… qué tontería. ¿Para qué, para causar problemas? Y no me digas, Murdoc es el líder…- Murmuró la cantante mirando por la ventana.

-Sí, es él. Creó Gorillaz así que…

A partir de esa conversación, nadie más habló hasta llegar al hotel. Se bajaron del taxi y todos pagaron a medias para regresar a sus habitaciones.

En pocas palabras: no habían estado más cansados en la vida.

Noodle antes de entrar en su dormitorio, visitó a Murdoc. Llamó un par de veces y le abrió la puerta. El satanista la miró de arriba abajo y alzó una ceja.

-¿Es que te has bañado con los peces o qué?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Escucha Murdoc, estoy muy cansada y muy mojada. ¿Por qué no invitas a Helenka a merendar?

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

-¡Ese no es el caso!- Exclamó poniendo una mano en su frente. Murdoc encendió lentamente uno de sus cigarros, haciendo que la japonesa se desesperara.- Por favor, invítala a merendar… nunca te he pedido nada.

-¿Cómo que no, y aquella vez que me pediste que te hiciera fideos?- Murdoc se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, dramáticamente.

-¡Tenía diez años, no sabía!

-Bueno bueno, la invitaré, pero porque yo quiero. Ahora vete a duchar y a ponerte ropa seca que la vas a coger buena…- Dicho esto pegó un portazo, haciendo que el pelo de la pequeña japonesa se levantase un poco.

Noodle rodó sus ojos y se fue a su cuarto.

Helenka al entrar a su habitación recibió un mensaje de Nina dándole de nuevo las gracias. Sonrió y contestó rápidamente. Dejó el móvil en una mesita y se fue desnudando hasta quedar en ropa interior. La ventana del balcón se abrió lentamente. La baterista fue a cerrarla a paso lento y se quedó de espaldas a la habitación. La chica ojos lilas sonrió, al ver el reflejo de cierto demonio…

-¿Te ha gustado mi sorpresa?

-Así que fuiste tú, eh…- Respondió con tranquilidad. Se dio la vuelta, dando la cara a Sun.

-Sabías que no me gustaría que quemases mi tarjeta.- Dijo agresivo. Helenka anduvo desde la ventana del balcón hasta el baño, ignorando a Sun Moon Stars.- Aún así lo hiciste.

-Claro que lo hice, no sabes aceptar un no. Te lo tienes merecido.

Sun se enfadó y tiró varias cosas de la habitación. Helenka salió del baño vestida con ropa seca y vio el tal estropicio que había formado.

-¡Mis objetos personales no tienen la culpa!- Exclamó furiosa.

-Cómo te has atrevido a desafiar a un demonio, niñata asquerosa…

En un momento, Sun había acorralado a Helenka en la pared, aprisionando sus muñecas contra las suyas. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, sabía que eso tendría consecuencias nefastas, pero sí que respiraba agitadamente. Sun soltó una de sus muñecas y se subió la máscara hasta la nariz.

Helenka no tendría buena vista, pero visualizó perfectamente sus dientes y su lengua: era idéntico a Murdoc en ese aspecto. Cerró sus ojos y giró su rostro.

Sun tomó su barbilla y mordió su mejilla suavemente. La baterista empezó a alarmarse.

-Que rara eres…- Dijo, todavía mordiendo su mejilla. Helenka no contestó, solo frunció el ceño. El demonio se apegó más al cuerpo de la chica. Sacó su larga y fina lengua para pasarla por sus labios, pero giró el rostro hacia el otro lado.- Quizás esto te guste más…

Sun tomó fuertemente su rostro y sacó las uñas, clavándolas en la otra mejilla.

Helenka ante tal dolor empujó al demonio y se escapó hacia otro punto de la habitación.

-¡Déjame, vete!- Gritaba aguantándose la mejilla. Sun Moon Stars empezó a reír descontroladamente. Helenka vio en el tocador la sartén que había traído Boinae con anterioridad: sonrió de medio lado y en un ágil y rápido movimiento se la tiró a Sun, dándole de lleno en la cabeza.

Ahora Sun estaba tirado en el suelo dando vueltas por el dolor.

-¿Ahora no te ríes, no?- Preguntó poniéndose enfrente suya. El demonio furioso tomó su tobillo y lo arrastró haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera malamente. Helenka se sujetaba la mano izquierda mientras gemía de dolor en el suelo.

Sun se levantó e iba dispuesto a pegar a la chica, pero ella puso la palma de su mano derecha para que parase.

-¡Vale, vale, haré un contrato contigo, ¿Contento?!

El demonio paró y se alejó un poco.

-Gracias. Es que necesito comer.

-¡Ni comer ni leches, tú estás anoréxico!- Le gritó, dando a entender que él estaba desesperado por hacer un contrato con ella. Un pergamino y una pluma aparecieron en el aire.

-Sólo tienes que rellenar los huecos y dejar una huella de tu dedo con sangre.

Helenka miró de reojo al demonio y tomó la pluma y el pergamino. Rellenó los huecos necesarios y aprovechó las heridas en la mejilla, para después estampar su dedo. Dejó su firma y el pergamino desapareció.

-Vete ya, ¿No?- Dijo molesta.

-Sí sí.- Sun se fue al balcón.- Te estaré vigilando.

-Tú preocúpate de cumplir el contrato.

El demonio desapareció por fin. Helenka dio una gran bocanada de aire y maldeció a todos sus santos antepasados.

-Solo falta que llamen a la puerta.- Dijo palpándose la mano dañada. Y efectivamente, al cabo de unos segundos, llamaron. Fue a abrir con paso lento y qué sorpresa, era Murdoc.

-Buenos días eh. Tienes… un alga en el pelo.- Dijo con asco. Ella se palpó el cabello, sacándose el alga y tirándola por ahí.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

El labio inferior de la muchacha comenzó a temblar y los ojos se les aguaron. Poco después comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Qué? N-no llores.- Le suplicó Murdoc.- Joder, odio cuando lloráis. Vamos adentro y me explicas, ¿quieres?

Helenka asintió y se sentó en la cama seguido de Murdoc. Siguió llorando cada vez más.

-Es que… es que… ha venido el demonio ese y… y…

-A ver, vocaliza que no me entero. Toma un pañuelo.- Le ofreció Murdoc. Helenka lo tomó con la mano izquierda, y antes de que retirara la mano, el satanista la tomó, notando que estaba hinchada.- ¿Qué ha pasado para que tengas la muñeca así?- Preguntó mucho más serio.

La chica retiró la mano y se sonó con la otra.

-Ha venido Sun y resulta que fue él quien provocó… la fuga de agua en el acuario y… quería hacer de nuevo un contrato conmigo pero esta vez estaba muy furioso y me tomó la cara haciéndome cortes.- La chica ojos lilas se sonó de nuevo.- Entonces yo me defendí con la sartén y él me cogió del tobillo haciendo que cayera a bocarrajo y me lastimé la muñeca…

Después de unos minutos de no obtener respuesta de Murdoc, Helenka lo miró a los ojos. Tenía una cara de no comprender nada impresionante.

-El caso es.- Le intentó explicar más fácil.- Que ese demonio me ha pegado y ha conseguido lo que quería.- Dijo sonándose otra vez.- Murdoc yo no quería, en serio…

El satanista suspiró cansado, ya entendía todo.

-Escucha y deja de lloriquear. Tener un contrato no… no es tan malo.- La intentó convencer.- Lo que no puede creer es que te haya pegado.

Un gran odio recorrió el alma de Murdoc al decir esas palabras. Helenka soltó un par de lágrimas más, aunque luego se animó.

-Al menos le di un sartenazo…- Dijo riéndose.- Si lo hubieras visto en el suelo.

El satanista rió con ella. A continuación le sujetó de la barbilla, examinó la herida de la mejilla y la del cuello que le había hecho con anterioridad. Sonrió lleno de malicia.

Se acercó a ella, haciendo que su nariz y su tez tuvieran contacto. Con una extrema suavidad comenzó a olerla por todos los rincones de su cara.

-Murdoc…

-¿Mm?

-Me haces cosquillas.- Dijo para después soltar una risa juguetona. A continuación se tumbó en la cama, aguantándose la muñeca izquierda.- Me la tendré que vendar…

-Sí, pero no ahora.- Dijo Murdoc para ponerse encima suya con cuidado de no aplastarla. Empezó a olfatearla de nuevo.

-No entiendo.- Interrumpió Helenka.- No huelo a nada en especial…

Murdoc sonrió.

-Eres la única mujer, y repito, la única; que me ha excitado solo por su aroma corporal. Siéntete orgullosa.- Eso hizo que a Helenka se le subieran los colores, el satanista simplemente siguió con lo suyo. Tomó su mejilla y la besó, mientras que su mano fue a parar a la rodilla de Helenka. La subió lentamente, acariciando su pierna con suavidad.

¿Murdoc siendo cariñoso y considerado?

La baterista no creía lo que estaba pasando, con todo lo que le había contado Noodle. No entendía nada. Parecía que ese hombre la amaba, que él amaba por primera vez en su vida, y que ella fuera la elegida. Sintió una gran punzada en el corazón.

El satanista por su parte había pasado su mano por la entrepierna de Helenka, sólo rozándola. Él soltó un gemido ligero, mientras que ella se mordía el labio inferior con delicadeza.

-Dame… un beso, por favor…- Pidió jadeante la baterista. Murdoc no se hizo de rogar y lo hizo.

No fue un beso… lujurioso, ni lleno de deseo. Fue paciente, tranquilo, algo así como "divino". Los dos sintieron una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, este beso no fue como los otros, para nada, este fue íntimo y cálido.

Los dos estarían totalmente orgullosos de decir "he besado y lo he sentido"

Murdoc no quiso despegarse de los finos labios de Helenka, pero siguió acariciándola. Después de su intimidad, subió a su vientre y con un dedo fue delineando su ombligo y caderas.

La baterista empezó a reír en los labios del bajista y tuvo que romper ese maravilloso beso.

Después de interrumpir el beso, Murdoc se dirigió a su cuello, besándolo con cariño. Su otra mano libre se deslizó hasta su entrepierna, metiéndose por debajo de sus pantis…

Pero Helenka se alarmó y se apartó bruscamente de Murdoc, que la miraba extrañado.

-Pe-perdona, es que me… me duele mucho la mano, sí, eso.- Se excusó mientras se recolocaba un poco la ropa.- Me gustaría curármela… ¿Puedo verte después?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

El moreno bajó la mirada y asintió levantándose. Helenka lo acompañó a la puerta.

-Lo siento, de verdad…

-Tsk, maldito Sun Moon Stars.- Maldijo entre dientes.- Qué se le va a hacer.- Dijo encendiendo un cigarro.

-¿Me das un beso?- Preguntó.

Murdoc se agachó y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Mmm… no, ese no me ha gustado.- Dijo Helenka poniendo un dedo en su barbilla. El moreno comprendió y sonrió triunfante.

Se agachó de nuevo y le dio otro beso, más largo y un poco más apasionado. Los dos quedaron muy satisfechos.

Helenka cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, deslizándose suavemente. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado.

Murdoc hizo exactamente lo mismo, en su puerta, al lado de ella.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?


	12. Chapter 12 Confesiones, confesiones

**Holaa. Qué de tiempo hacía que no escribía un "encabezado" jeje. Este capítulo me gustó mucho escribirlo. Amo este fic, amo escribir y los amo a ustedes porque son los que me dan vida. Gracias a todas las chicas que me mandan reviews (algún chico habrá, ¿quizás?) porque son estupendas y geniales. Sin más demora, la continuación.**

Los dos seguían apoyados en la misma puerta. Ninguno se había levantado para nada. Ella escuchó al moreno respirar desde el otro lado y le habló.

-Ey Murdoc, ¿estás ahí?- Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Bueno, no pasa nada si no quieres contestarme.

El satanista siguió fumando lentamente esperando a ver qué decía.

-No me duele tanto la mano, podríamos haber seguido adelante…- Dijo disminuyendo sus palabras.- Pero, ¿qué somos? Quizás solo quieras acostarte conmigo. Oye, ¿me pasas un cigarro?

Murdoc sacó de la cajetilla dos cigarros y se los pasó a Helenka por la rejilla de la puerta. Ésta los tomó.

-Gracias. Retomando mis palabras…- Dijo poniendo uno de los cigarros en su boca, sin encenderlo.- Bueno ya no sé por dónde iba… da igual… ah sí, el sexo… la forma de olerme, a mí nunca me hicieron eso. La verdad nunca nadie me ha tratado con tanto cariño, me hizo sentir muy especial. Gracias.- Le agradeció. Suspiró pesadamente y su mano fue a parar a la puerta, como si quisiera tocar al moreno.

Él simplemente fumaba cigarro tras cigarro.

-¿Y si fuéramos pareja? Imagina.- Le pidió por un momento. Después rió.- No duraríamos mucho.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

Helenka calló.

-Yo sé.- Afirmó a su pregunta.

-No, tú no sabes, nadie sabe.- Elevó un poco más su tono de voz.- La gente va de enterada y no sabe absolutamente nada. Esas personas deberían morir.

-¿Estás diciendo que debería morir?- Preguntó tranquilamente. Tomó un mechero de su maleta y encendió el cigarro. El humo se escapaba por las rendijas de la puerta, lentamente.- A lo mejor sí, debería morir.

Murdoc agachó la cabeza y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

La baterista se puso un poco nerviosa por lo que acababa de decir. Sintió que los ojos le fallaban, haciendo que su alrededor se volviera mucho más oscuro. Soltó un gemido al notar que les empezaban a doler.

Tiró el cigarrillo encendido y lo pisoteó contra la moqueta. A continuación abrió la puerta, haciendo que Murdoc se levantara.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Me duelen, me duelen mucho!

El moreno se acercó un poco a la muchacha y le abrió un ojo.

-Tienes las pupilas muy dilatadas. Lo mejor será que vayas al hospital.

-Pero…

-¡Vas a hacer lo que yo diga!- Gritó furioso. Ella calló. Le tomó la mano derecha y se la llevó arrastrando sin mediar palabra. Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras ya que el ascensor no estaba disponible y pidieron un taxi rumbo al hospital.

Llegaron por fin allí, y una enfermera la atendió.

-Por favor que venga él conmigo.- Le pidió suplicante a la enfermera. Ésta lo dejó pasar. Helenka tomó la mano de Murdoc y la apretó fuertemente. Le estaba transmitiendo el miedo que sentía.

-Tranquila, ni que estuvieras embarazada.- Dijo riéndose con maldad. Ella le soltó la mano y le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo.- Auch.

-Te lo mereces, por payaso…

-A ver linda, vamos a pasar a esta sala. Tienes que entrar sola.- Helenka tomó de nuevo la mano del bajista y empezó a temblar. Él le acarició el pelo, tranquilizándola. Sentía el mismo miedo que ella y no sabía por qué.- Venga vamos, ¿no decías que te dolía?- Preguntó enfadada la enfermera.

-¡No le hable así!- Gritó Murdoc defendiéndola.- Amargada…

-Shh…- Susurró Helenka.- Ya voy, ya.

Las dos mujeres entraron en una sala. Él se quedó en el mismo sitio, dando vueltas de un lado para otro. Él sí que estaba preocupado esta vez.

-¡NO, NO, ALEJA ESA AGUJA PEDAZO DE ZORRA!

-¡A ver, tranquila, sólo será un pinchacito de nada!

Murdoc abrió los ojos como platos y se asomó un poquito a la puerta. Cinco médicos la sujetaban mientras ella se resistía en la camilla, hasta que la doctora le pinchó en el dorso de la mano. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando hasta que se quedó dormida.

El moreno no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa aliviada. La enfermera salió.

-A ver, puedes entrar si quieres y ver a tu novia. Pero no entorpezcas.

Murdoc asintió y entró. Le estaban vendando la mano y cosiendo las heridas de la mejilla, al parecer eran muy profundas. Otro médico se dirigió al satanista.

-Hola.- Saludó mirando un papel entre sus manos. A continuación se dieron la mano.- Bueno, cuénteme lo que le ha pasado.- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, como acusando de algo a Murdoc.

-Ella sufre de una enfermedad en los ojos. Le entró algo así como un ataque y la traje hasta aquí.

-¿Y qué me dice de los cortes en la mejilla y el esguince en la muñeca, también fueron el ataque?- Preguntó con sarcasmo. Murdoc se enfureció y cogió al médico de las solapas de la bata, levantándolo.

-¡Gilipollas, yo jamás le haría daño, ¿Entiendes eso?! ¡Antes me corto las manos!

-S-sí…- El moreno empezó a zarandearlo y el doctor se movía cual pluma en el viento. Los otros doctores que ayudaban a Helenka intervinieron y soltaron el agarre, pero alcanzó a darle un puñetazo al médico.

Los demás enfermeros lo echaron de la sala y el moreno se encontró con la policía. Tragó saliva.

-Buenos días.- Saludó uno de los policías.

-Err… buenos días agentes. ¿Se les ha perdido algo?

-Sólo le haremos un par de preguntas.

-Está bien.- Dijo no muy seguro.

-¿Tiene usted algún vínculo sentimental con… esa muchacha, cierto?

Murdoc asintió. El policía empezó a apuntar cosas en una libreta.

-Creo que debería de ir a un psicólogo.

-¿Qué, para qué?- Preguntó alzando un poco la voz.

-Tranquilo, solo le hará unas preguntas rutinarias.- El policía tomó del brazo al moreno y lo llevó a una sala, y allí lo encerró. Murdoc nervioso empezó a aporrear la puerta con fuerza.

-¡Oiga, oiga que la va a romper!- Gritó alguien atrás suya. El moreno se giró, encontrándose con un señor de bata blanca, mucho más alto que él y de cara amigable. Sería unos quince años más mayor que él.

-Escuche, no quiero problemas, solo quiero irme.- Dijo.

-Aquí no encontrará problemas, sólo respuestas y soluciones.- Habló el señor pausadamente.- Le invito a sentarse, por favor.

Se sentó no muy seguro, mirando a fondo toda la habitación. Blanca, sin nada. Daba miedo. El señor empezó a mirar unos papeles mientras que Murdoc tomó una pelota anti-estrés del escritorio, sin pedir permiso alguno.

-Oiga, ¿voy a estar aquí mucho rato?

-El suficiente. Murdoc Niccals, ¿ah?

-Sí sí, y, verá…- Dijo bajando el tono de voz el bajista, acercándose un poco al hombre. Éste también se acercó.- Creo… creo que tengo un problema, una enfermedad o así.

Murdoc volvió rápidamente a su posición normal en el asiento, dejándose caer un poco. Empezó a jugar con la pelota, lanzándola. No miraba al psiquiatra para nada, evitaba todo contacto visual con él.

-De acuerdo.- Pronunció calmadamente con una sonrisa.- ¿Y en qué se basa para llegar a esa conclusión?

-Primero que todo, le cuento esto porque sé que usted es uno de esos médicos que comen el tarro… ni se le ocurra contarle nada a nadie.- Dijo con un leve tono amenazante. El doctor se cruzó de brazos y le pidió que continuase.- La verdad, no sé cómo explicarlo.

-¿Alguna molestia física, quizá?

-¡Sí, eso!- Murdoc lanzó por última vez la pelota y la dejó en el escritorio.- Me duele el estómago y siempre sudo frío. A veces mi cuerpo entero siente como si le dispararan mil veces. Y todo por alguien.

-¿Por alguien?- Repitió el doctor, soltando una carcajada. Murdoc frunció el ceño.- Amigo mío, ¿no lo comprende?

-¿El qué?

-Usted presenta los claros síntomas del enamoramiento.

El moreno abrió tanto la boca que creía que se le iba a caer.

-¡Eso es imposible, me niego!- Gritó levantándose bruscamente del asiento y moviéndose en todas las direcciones, nervioso.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no puede ser, ella se merece algo mejor que… yo.- El psiquiatra empezó de nuevo a mirar los papeles y a escribir en una libreta.- ¿Qué mierda está apuntando?

-Nada, nada…- Dijo para guardar la libreta en un cajón.- A lo mejor ella quiere a alguien como usted. ¿Por qué no le dice lo que piensa y lo que siente? Creo que no perderá nada.

-¿Qué no? ¡Perderé demasiado, a ella!

Murdoc se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y calló. El doctor sonrió triunfante.

-Analicemos entonces. Usted, inconscientemente, ha dicho que la ama.- El moreno fue a interrumpirle pero al final decidió guardar silencio. Ocultó su cara bajo su flequillo y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.- ¿Piensa que pueda corresponderle?

El satanista empezó a buscar en sus recuerdos y todos los detalles que había tenido ella con él. Besos, sobretodo.

-Satán, otra vez ese dolor…- Murmuró por lo bajo, pero el doctor logró oírlo.- Creo que "amar" es una palabra muy fuerte todavía.

-Cierto.- Le dio la razón el doctor.- Cuando la vea ahora, piense en las características que sufre su cuerpo. Confírmelo. Usted decide si se lo dice o no.

El hombre se levantó y acompañó a Murdoc hasta la puerta. Afuera esperaban los policías, de brazos cruzados. El doctor pidió al satanista que esperara un poco más apartado y eso hizo. Observó como el doctor le comunicaba algo a los policías y al final terminaron por irse del hospital.

-¿Qué les estaba diciendo?- Preguntó Murdoc acercándose al psiquiatra.

-Nada. Simplemente les dije que usted no había maltratado a la mujer que le acompañaba.- El moreno bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños.- Tranquilo, es solo mera formalidad. El hospital está acostumbrado a llamar a la policía en este tipo de casos.- Dijo dándole un par de simpáticas palmadas en el hombro.

-¿Dónde está ella, puedo ir a verla?

-Oh, claro. Yo le acompañaré.- Se ofreció amablemente.

-… Se lo agradezco.

Los dos fueron a un gran ascensor, que les llevaron hasta, por lo menos, la séptima planta. Anduvieron varios pasillos. Murdoc sentía escalofríos, nunca le gustaron los hospitales. Olían raros y estaban llenos de gente sin vida.

El doctor se paró en una habitación. La trescientos sesenta y siete. Murdoc procedió a abrir la puerta, pero el psiquiatra le paró.

-Antes creo que debería de saber su diagnóstico.- Le informó, algo serio. El moreno asintió y dejó el picaporte. El doctor sacó unos papeles de su bolsillo.- Por según leí en los informes… ella tiene cortes profundos en la mejilla, ya sanados y con puntos. Esguince leve en la muñeca izquierda y ataque de visión ocular severo.

-¿Y eso es grave?- Preguntó con un leve tono de preocupación.

El doctor suspiró.

-Ella padece una enfermedad grave. No sé si lo sabía.

-Sí, ya estaba informado.

-No sé qué tiempo le habrán dicho que le quedan en otros hospitales con respecto a su visión pero… creemos que no le quedarán más de tres años de vista.

Eso le sentó a Murdoc como un sillazo en la cara, un jarrón de agua helada vertida sobre su cuerpo y como si le rompieran de nuevo la nariz.

-Escuche, señor Niccals…- Dijo el doctor distrayendo al moreno de sus pensamientos.- Si sigue nuestras guías puede que posea su vista un par de años más. Solo no tiene que tener una vida desenfrenada, que no fume, que evite las situaciones de estrés y que tome un par de pastillas recomendadas. También puede someterse a una operación de la cornea.

-¿Y para qué serviría?- Preguntó con una voz furiosa. Apretó tanto los puños que se clavó sus largas uñas en las palmas de sus manos.- ¡Si se va a quedar ciega de todas formas!

-Shhh…- Susurró el doctor. A continuación suspiró.- Escuche. No le hablo ahora como doctor, sino como persona.

-Vaya hombre…

-Ella todavía no sabe nada. Está sedada. Dentro de unas horas despertará, y quiero que le informe usted de su situación, es una petición personal. Me han dicho que no dejaba de decir el nombre de "Murdoc" mientras dormitaba.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Déle usted, por favor, los mejores años de vista que le queden.

A continuación, el doctor le dio la mano a nuestro moreno, y se dio la vuelta, para irse por el ascensor.

Murdoc se quedó allí plantado. No esperó más y entró en la habitación.

-Por Satán… ¿qué te han hecho?- Dijo poniendo una mano en su frente al ver a Helenka; En su nariz, tenía un tubo que se conectaba con un gotero. En el dorso de su mano izquierda tenía un tubo conectado por vía intravenosa, vendado y conectado a otro gotero con sustancia sospechosa. Y por finalizar su mejilla derecha tenía unas tiras blancas que cerraban sus cortes. Murdoc se sentó en una silla, enfrente de su cama. Le tomó de la mano derecha, levantándola y soltándola, haciendo que rebotara en el colchón. Después de eso le acarició el brazo suavemente, haciendo que se le pusiera, inconscientemente, el vello de punta. Observó un poco la habitación. Fijó su vista en la mesilla, había un móvil, un pintalabios y un monedero.

El moreno miró a la chica. Dormía apaciblemente. Su pecho se movía de arriba abajo, constantemente, sin perder el ritmo. Llevaba uno de esos típicos camisones que te dan en el hospital, que se transparentaban un poco. Murdoc sonrió. Se levantó y se agachó un poco, quedando algo cerca de la cara de Helenka. Le apartó el flequillo con una mano, dejando su cara totalmente despejada. Le dio un suave beso cerca de los labios y volvió a su asiento.

-Tú dormida, y yo con tantas cosas que decirte…- Empezó a hablar Murdoc. Soltó una risilla floja y tomó su mano derecha de nuevo, pero dejándola en su sitio.- No sé cómo decirte cuando despiertes, de que te quedan sólo unos años de vista.- Suspiró pesadamente, rascándose la nuca.- No sabía que fuera tan grave… en verdad lo siento. No sé por qué siento que es mi culpa, si en realidad no tengo nada que ver. ¿Quizás sea eso a lo que le llaman "empatía"?

Murdoc calló por unos minutos y apretó más la mano de Helenka.

-Mentira, no es empatía. Es algo más… potente. Soy demasiado orgulloso para decirlo, incluso estando tú dormida.- Reconoció el satanista.- Un psicólogo de aquí me ayudó bastante; es un viejales, pero muy buena persona y eso. Todavía no he avisado a nadie de que estás aquí, debería hacerlo. Sobre todo a Noodle, te ha tomado mucho cariño. En un desayuno dijo que, te veía como una madre. Me sorprendí mucho, pero para bien. Al fin y al cabo nunca tuvo madre, al igual que yo, y entiendo que te vea así porque eres…

El moreno tragó saliva y acarició la mano de la chica cariñosamente, delineando sus dedos y sus uñas largas y blanquitas, con un leve brillo en ellas. Murdoc prosiguió.

-…Eres una mujer estupenda y muy buena persona. Un buen ejemplo, diría yo. Por eso no me molestó que Noodle te dijera "mamá". Quiero lo mejor para ella así que no me incomoda que tú seas su figura maternal ¿entiendes? En cambio, yo… soy en demonio en persona. ¡No sé qué haría si no estuvieran Stu y Russ al lado!- Dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz.- En fin, pasando a otras cosas…

El moreno sintió que Helenka respiraba un poco más fuerte, como si se fuera a despertar y se asustó. Pero pronto normalizó su respiración y giró su cara hacia el lado de Murdoc. Sus labios se entreabrieron dejando ver un poco sus dientes; blancos, pero un poco desordenados.

Murdoc no dejaban de mirar sus gorditos, pero finos labios. Ahora mismo habían adaptado un color morado, no muy sano. Sería del shock que sufrió al ver las agujas.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza y continuó hablando.

-Ahora mismo, solamente puedo decir que eres la mujer más bonita que he visto en mucho tiempo. Antes, cuando estábamos en la cama, no pensaba en ir mucho más lejos… mi instinto animal quería meter mis manos ahí.- Dijo riendo un poco.- Pero, enserio que lo disfruté. Sé que me he acostado con muchas chicas pero sé cuando tengo que parar y cuando no; aunque en realidad no sabía qué es lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca había tratado a nadie con tanta delicadeza.

Sintió una opresión en el corazón; sus ojos se humedecieron y no sabía por qué. Se los secó con furia.

-Maldita sea… quiero decirte todo y no puedo; menudo agobio. Si es que soy un gilipollas…- Dijo soltando una carcajada. Después de eso, calló. Solo se escuchaba algunas voces afuera o unos pájaros silvestres en la ventana. Murdoc cruzó sus manos, como si fuera a rezar, y las acercó a su cara.

De repente se levantó y empezó a andar por la habitación. Cerró la ventana, algo nervioso, y se puso de nuevo al lado de Helenka, esta vez de pie. Se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura.

Acarició sus dos mejillas, con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Poco a poco observó que iban cogiendo un color rosado, muy infantil y tierno. Sonrió por eso.

-Creo… creo que te quiero.

El satanista se agachó un poco más y le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios. Al romperlo, observó que también sus labios habían tornado un color rosita. Le dio nuevamente un beso, pero esta vez le cogió de la barbilla, para levantarle un poco el rostro. Murdoc analizó todo lo que pasaba. Se sentía muy emocionado, su pulso iba rápido, el estómago le dolía y no quería separarse de ella para nada, ni aunque entrase alguien el la habitación.

La sorpresa fue cuando una débil mano se posó en el cuello de Murdoc, profundizando el beso.

Inmediatamente el moreno se separó sonrojado. Helenka se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Pero serás hija de perra!- Gritó entre enfadado y avergonzado. La chica no hacía más que reír.

-Ay Murdoc… que me va a dar un colapso.- Dijo aguantándose el estómago con la mano derecha. El satanista no había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida. Después de unos segundos paró y se quedó con una sonrisa apacible en los labios.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó el bajista intentando cambiar el tema.

-Si me das un poquito de agua.- Dijo levantándose de medio tronco, secándose los ojos. Helenka sabía que "ella" había herido el orgullo de Murdoc, porque él la quería ahora, así que dejó el tema a un lado. El moreno le dio un vaso de agua.

-Muchas gracias.- Le agradeció, bebiendo de un jalón. Dejó el vaso en la mesilla y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, la verdad es que estaba bastante cansada. Miró a Murdoc, que estaba sentado en la silla.

-Y… ¿has estado despierta todo el rato?

-Sí.- Afirmó con una sonrisa.

Murdoc sólo le tomó de la mano. Helenka le daba suaves apretones de vez en cuando, estaba bastante débil.

-No pasa nada. Algún día tenía que quedarme sin vista. No te preocupes.

-…Te admiro.

Helenka negó con la cabeza.

-Eso ya no importa, ahora…- Dijo levantándose de la cama y sentándose en ella.- Tienes una forma curiosa de confesarte.- Puso sus manos en sus mejillas, con una gran sonrisa.

Murdoc sólo chasqueó la lengua y se despatarramó más sobre la silla. No había estado más avergonzado en su vida. O a lo mejor era la primera vez que se sentía así. Quién sabe.

El móvil de Helenka comenzó a sonar.

-¿Puedes contestar tú por favor?- Le pidió a Murdoc.- No quiero hablar con nadie…

El moreno lo cogió, pero colgó. La baterista se extrañó.

-Mejor hablemos.- Dijo colocándose de nuevo en la silla.- ¿Qué opinas?

-Pues opino que… bien.

-No, no me refiero a eso.- Murdoc se levantó y se quitó su cazadora, dejándola en la silla. Se acercó un poco a Helenka, haciendo que se echara hacia atrás.- Tranquila, no te voy a comer… aún.- Dijo con un tono pervertido. Ella agachó la cabeza como diciendo "esa es su forma de ser y nunca va a cambiar"

-¿Quieres que te de una respuesta, no?- Ésta vez, se acercó ella, tomando de los hombros al bajista y mirándolo a los ojos. Suspiró y agachó la cabeza, chocando contra el pecho de Murdoc. Sintió que respiraba muy fuerte y puso su mano en el corazón de este, para que se tranquilizase.

-Murdoc te va a entrar una angina de pecho…

-¿¡Pero quieres contestar ya!?- Le preguntó zarandeándola un poco de los hombros.

-¡Vale vale pero deja de hacer eso! Esto no es fácil.

-Ya, entiendo…- Murdoc ya se esperaba un "no" por respuesta.- Seguramente no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ¿eh? Me lo suponía, no debí haberte dicho nada…

-Murdoc…

-¡Sí, sí, ya sé!- Exclamó interrumpiéndola.- ¡Pero te lo tenía que decir, yo no puedo vivir con esa cosa dentro! Pensé que teníamos mucho "feeling" o como mierda se diga…

-Quiero salir contigo Murdoc.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Ha sido un placer conocerte y todo eso.- Cogió la mano de Helenka y la estrechó con energía, moviéndola de arriba abajo. Tomó su cazadora y se fue de la habitación dando grandes zancadas, cerrando la puerta. Helenka se levantó a duras penas, acercándose un poco a la puerta y abriéndola.

-¡Por favor no te vayas, te quiero!

A pesar de decir eso, Murdoc no volvió. Helenka esperanzada aún, aguardó en la puerta unos minutos más, pero no vino.

La baterista suspiró dolorosamente y a paso lento, fue de nuevo hasta su cama. Pero paró en seco cuando escuchó a alguien correr a toda pastilla por el pasillo y entrar en su habitación.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Murdoc.

Ella asintió rápidamente, sorprendida. El moreno fue corriendo a abrazarla.

Helenka empezó a reír de felicidad y acarició la espalda del bajista con su mano buena. Pasó por sus vértebras, delineando cada una de ellas. En cambio Murdoc no hacía más que olerla, olerla y olerla.

Se separaron y ella se quitó el tubo que recorría sus dos agujeros nasales con facilidad.

-Mucho mejor.

Murdoc la tomó de las caderas, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Y… ¿qué dijiste antes?- Preguntó con mirada seductora.

-¿Qué dije antes?- Dijo ella poniéndose de puntillas.

-Que me querías…

Helenka pegó un salto y Murdoc la cogió. Se agarró en plan koala y le dio un beso en los labios, mucho más potente que el del hotel. El satanista la tuvo que agarrar de su trasero, no tuvo más opción, y la llevó hasta la cama donde la tumbó, pero ella seguía sin despegarse de él así que también se tumbó pegado a ella. Por un momento rompieron el beso.

-¿Te gusta oírlo, eh? Pues te quiero, te quiero, y te quiero.- Dijo dándole un beso por cada te quiero. Murdoc rió a carcajada limpia y la besó también.

-¡Uy! ¿Interrumpo algo?

Murdoc se levantó rápidamente y Helenka se incorporó, colocándose la bata. Era el psiquiatra que ayudó al moreno.

-Eh, no, no interrumpe nada.- Dijo Helenka con una sonrisa. Murdoc solamente miraba mal al doctor, que conservaba su apacible sonrisa.

-Claro que interrumpe…- Susurró Murdoc cruzándose de brazos. La chica le dio un codazo.

-¿Qué tal estás, te encuentras mejor?- Ella asintió débilmente.

-Veo peor, pero estoy bien.

-Me alegro. Ya casi se te ha acabado el gotero.- Dijo señalándolo.- Podrás irte de aquí en una hora.

-Gracias…

El doctor se despidió y salió de la habitación. Murdoc se acercó lentamente a Helenka, volviendo a la posición de antes.

-¿Por dónde íbamos…?

-Por aquí.- Dijo señalando sus labios. Murdoc nuevamente rió y la besó de nuevo. Estaba de bastante buen humor. Nada podía estropear ese momento…

-¡OH POR DIOS, HACIENDO ESAS COSAS EN UN HOSPITAL!

…O alguien.

Se separaron bruscamente de nuevo. Era Boinae, que había puesto sus manos en las caderas. Parecía un jarrón.

-¿Y tú sabes que en un hospital no se grita?- Preguntó Murdoc mosqueado. Boiane pasó olímpicamente de él y se dirigió a su amiga.

-Pero… ¿qué te han hecho? No habrás sido tú.- Dijo refiriéndose al satanista. Éste rodó los ojos.

-No ha sido él, Boinae.

-¿Y quién entonces?

-Por favor… sólo déjalo estar.

Otra persona entró en la habitación. Era, nuevamente, el doctor. Boinae lo miró con la ceja alzada.

-¿Papá?

-Hola cariño.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Helenka y Murdoc se miraron asombrados.

-Bueno, el que faltaba…


	13. Chapter 13 Noche de estrellas

**Holaa. Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. A mí me pareció bastante tierno. Quizá en el próximo episodio todos vuelvan a Inglaterra. Quería agradecer a mis amigos marati y a h1yunkey porque son geniales y me caen genial. Gracias a los que me escriben reviews y a los que me leen. ¡Besos!**

Helenka entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor al doctor.

-Usted… ya, ¡ya le recuerdo!- Exclamó poniendo su mano derecha en la boca.- Perdone, no le había reconocido.

-¡Yo sí que no te había reconocido!- Dijo acercándose a ella, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.- No te veía desde… que eras una cría. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

La baterista le mandó una mirada fulminante al doctor.

-En el psiquiatra, como usted bien sabe...

-Cierto, cierto…- Se disculpó.- Bueno Boinae.- Le dijo.- ¿Vamos a hablar fuera? Creo que quieren estar solos, ya sabes, intimidad.

-Sí sí, que afuera está mi novio. Te lo voy a presentar.

-¿Tienes novio?- Preguntó a su hija mientras los dos salían de la habitación. Murdoc y Helenka suspiraron con resignación.

-Está claro que no podemos tener un momento en el hospital…

-Mejor. Aquí es que no es discreto.- Le dijo Helenka riendo entre dientes.

-Pero da mucho más morbo.- Murdoc se estiró tras haber dicho eso y la baterista llamó a la enfermera.- ¿Para qué la necesitas?

-No soporto tener esto en la mano.- Dijo señalando donde le habían puesto el gotero.- Odio las agujas.

-En fin, te espero afuera, que tendrás que vestirte.

-Vale.

El moreno salió, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Helenka, y se encontró con toda la cuadrilla: Noodle, Litané, 2D… El padre de Boinae charlaba con ella y con Russel.

-Hola nena.- Saludó a Noodle que fue a abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo está Tarántula?- Preguntó preocupada. Murdoc le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

-Saldrá dentro de un rato.

Litané también se acercó y le abrazó. El moreno se sorprendió, y le revolvió el pelo con cariño también.

-Yo sé que has estado con mamá y que la has llevado al hospital… Gracias.

-Las tienes loquitas eeh.- Dijo 2D riendo. Todos lo miraron con cara de "no me creo que hayas dicho eso". Stu enrojeció.- Vale, ya me callo…

-Bueno. Ignorando al Face-Ache…

Antes de que Murdoc dijera algo, Helenka salió de la habitación, totalmente vestida y arreglada. Noodle y Litané fueron corriendo a abrazarla.

-Hola a todos. No me creo que hayáis venido a visitarme.- Rió la muchacha. Por arte de magia, el doctor se puso a su lado, tomándola de los hombros. Helenka se asustó pero se quedó en la misma posición.

-Niña, espero que te cuides. Toma.- Le dijo dándole una bolsita.- Para ti.

-¿Qué es?- Helenka hurgó en la bolsa y sacó un tubo de plástico lleno de pastillas.

-Unas pastillas que te tendrás que tomar cada día. Procura que no se te olviden. Bueno, tengo que regresar a mi consulta. Adiós a todos.- Dicho esto se fue a paso ligero hacia el ascensor.

-Adiós, papá…- Dijo Boinae despidiéndose, esperando una respuesta.- Joder, siempre me deja a medias.

En realidad, Boinae y su padre no se parecían ni en el blanco de los ojos. Ella era muy bajita y delgada, podría pesar incluso menos que una niña de doce años. Tenía… mal carácter y se enfadaba por cualquier roce. Sin embargo su padre parecía simpático, además de ser muy alto.

-Bueno, vámonos, no estamos haciendo nada aquí.- Dijo Murdoc dirigiéndose al ascensor.

-¿Cabremos todos en el ascensor?-Preguntó 2D.

-Yo que sé…

Todos cabían divinamente, pero por lo visto, había exceso de peso.

-Ese es culo gordo, que no adelgaza.- Insultó el moreno a Russel. Éste le miró con mala cara.

-Tú cállate, si no quieres que te parta otra vez la nariz.- Murdoc rodó los ojos.- Bueno, pues me voy por las escaleras…- Suspiró resignado. Antes de salir, Boinae le tomó de la mano.

-Yo voy contigo, ¿vale?

Russel le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Boinae levantó el dedo corazón para Murdoc, y éste le respondió con el mismo gesto. Helenka se llevó la mano a la cara.

-¿No vais a cambiar nunca, no?- Preguntó con un suspiro. Después de eso, Noodle le dio al botón de bajada. El elevador bajó rápidamente y salieron a paso rápido, de verdad que el hospital daba mal rollo. En la entrada estaban Russel y Boinae, quien hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Por lo visto se estaban peleando.

-¿¡Y no me avisas de que papá está trabajando en un hospital de América!? … Ah, que te da igual. Vale en, muy bonito. Adiós.- Dijo colgando con furia.- ¡La odio! Ni siquiera me dijo nada…- Murmuró triste, mirando su teléfono.

-Niña mimada…- Le dijo Murdoc, mientras silbaba inocente.

-Murdoc, ya vale ¿no? ¿Qué coño te pasa hoy?- Preguntó Russel mosqueado, incitando a irse al hotel. Todos pusieron rumbo.

-Soy feliz, ¿pasa algo?- Dijo mirando a Helenka. Ella desvió la mirada, no quería saber nada.

Todos empezaron a discutir, a charlar… mientras que Helenka se quedó sola. No tenía ganas de hablar. Aunque le había dicho a Murdoc que no le importaban demasiado sus ojos. Era una mentira más grande que una casa. Le daba miedo dejar de ver, dejar de ver a su niña, a Noodle, al moreno, a los demás… también le daba miedo la oscuridad, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Poco a poco, dejó de andar, quedándose detrás de todos. Los demás siguieron caminando, como si ella siguiera allí. Miró al amplio cielo, no había nubes y el viento que sentía era fresco, pero agradable. Los cerró por un momento. Se imaginó su vida sin vista, sin sentir lo que había sentido hace unos segundos.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, todos los demás se habían parado, y la miraban con extrañeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Noodle acercándose a ella.

-Nada Noodle.- Se aclaró la garganta un poco y volvió a mirar a los demás.- Voy a dejar el grupo.

Boinae y Litané no podían tener los ojos más abiertos. Gorillaz en parte se alegró, porque serían los líderes de nuevo, pero, por otra parte…

-Pero.- Interrumpió Helenka antes de que alguien dijese algo.- Antes haré la gira.

-Perdona.- Dijo Noodle con expresión seria.- Eso todavía no está decidido.

-Claro que sí. ¿Verdad, Murdoc?

El moreno empalideció.

-Mierda… la apuesta…- Susurró arrepentido. Menos mal que nadie le escuchó, sino le crucificarían boca abajo.

-Pero… ¿pero por qué?- Preguntó Boinae, también acercándose.

-Necesito descansar.- Aclaró. Helenka notó como le rugía la tripa.- Tengo hambre.- Miró por los alrededores y encontró una tienda de dulces.- Iros vosotros, voy a tardar.

Helenka entró, y los demás se encogieron los hombros y se fueron, menos cierto moreno…

-A ver…- Dijo la muchacha viendo el escaparate. Un dependiente la atendía.- Quiero un bollito de frutas del bosque.- Helenka señaló uno de vainilla.

-¿Cómo?

-Que quiero ese pastelito, por favor…- Murdoc entró en escena tomando la mano de Helenka y dirigiéndola hacia el pastelito que ella quería, sin decir nada. El dependiente por fin comprendió y fue a preparar lo que había pedido.

-Te estás volviendo muy cegata…- Rió Murdoc. Helenka solo agachó la cabeza, resignada. El moreno comprendió que no había sido muy educado y le tomó de la barbilla, alzando su rostro.- Perdóname. Hoy creo que estoy insoportable...- Dijo sincero.

-No pasa nada; de todas formas tienes razón.- Suspiró. Murdoc la llevó hasta una mesa y allí se sentaron.- ¿No tienes algunas gafas que te ayuden o algo?

-Mi oculista dice que no serviría de nada.- Suspiró de nuevo.- ¿No te apetece tomar algo?

En ese mismo momento, los dos sintieron un flash. Helenka se giró asustada y Murdoc enfadado, pero no vieron a nadie sospechoso.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Una cámara, ¿No es obvio?- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Que te jodan.- Insultó la muchacha con enfado. Murdoc alzó la ceja- ¡Deja de hacer bromas con que no puedo ver!

-No tenía esa intención.

-¡Apenas noté el flash!

-Ya, cálmate.- Le pidió Murdoc con delicadeza.- El doctor dijo que evitaras las situaciones de estrés.- El moreno debía andar con pies de plomo. Que su chica estuviera delicada era algo "fastidioso" para él. La cuidaría más y no haría saltar su cólera.

-Eres tú, que me sacas de quicio.

-¿Tan pronto?- Preguntó haciendo una pedorreta. Helenka rió y se le subieron los colores. Le gustaba mucho estar con él. Trajeron el pastelito y un café. La muchacha empezó a comer despacio, degustando cada trozo que se llevaba a la boca.

-¿Quieres?- Ofreció.

-No me gustan esas cosas. Hamburguesas y whisky es la perfecta combinación.

La baterista sonrió, mirando hacia su pastel y siguió comiendo. Cuando terminó tomó su café y le dio un sorbito.

-Murdoc… creo, creo que me voy a ir a mi país.-Helenka dejó la taza en su platito.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó perplejo.- No te puedes ir.- Dijo calmándose.- Aquí tienes una vida… bueno, en Reino Unido.

-Estaríamos separados.- Dijo viendo el café y haciendo ondas.- Creo que sería lo mismo.

Después de eso le dio otro sorbito. Se le estaba quedando frío. Helenka no quería ver la cara del satanista; por si estaba disgustado, enfadado, o fastidiado. Le dolía pensar ahora que vivirían lejos uno del otro. Cerró sus ojos, y sintió como una mano tomaba la suya y le daba unas palmadas suaves.

-No te preocupes.

Solo con decirle eso la tranquilizó del todo. Se tomó el café rápidamente, pagó, y se fue con Murdoc hacia el hotel.

-Murdoc.- Dijo ella. Éste la miró.- ¿No te apetecía ir al acuario hoy?

-Mm.- Murmuró.- Pensaron que no me interesaría, y tenían razón.

-Ah… allí di un concierto.- Le soltó de sopetón. El moreno que se estaba fumando un cigarro empezó a toser violentamente. Helenka se asustó y empezó a darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda hasta que el moreno empezó a respirar con normalidad.

-¿¡Que has dado un concierto, pero tú no tenías algo escénico o no se qué!?

-Sí, pero todo fue para una buena causa… ¿Te has enfadado?- Le preguntó con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Hombre, sí!- Gritó asustando a Helenka.- Me he perdido la oportunidad de oírte cantar… y si eres buena te secuestraba.

-Qué dices…- Dijo sonrojada, pensando que era de broma. Lo que no sabía es que Murdoc lo decía de verdad.

-En fin, olvídalo.

-Yo ya me voy para mi dormitorio. Que estés bien.- Se despidió ella.

-¿No te apetece venirte un rato a mi cuarto?- Preguntó Murdoc tranquilo, dando una gran calada a su cigarro. A Helenka le entró escalofríos, ya que estaba de espaldas a Murdoc y sentía como éste clavaba su mirada en ella.

-Quizá después.- Y así se fue a paso ligero. El moreno frunció el ceño y también se fue hacia su habitación.

Helenka se fue hasta su cuarto, se duchó y se vistió con ropa limpia. Al salir del cuarto de baño se encontró con nuestro amiguito de las tinieblas. La muchacha se enfadó.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí ahora?- Le preguntó a Sun.

-Nada, me enteré de tu "accidente"- Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-A ti qué te importaré yo…

-¡Mucho! Eres mi clienta.- Rió.- Tengo información calentita.

-Ajá.

-¡Murdoc no te quiere, sólo te necesita para echar un polvo!- Se carcajeó Sun Moon Stars dando vueltas por la habitación. Helenka tomó de nuevo la sartén e intentó darle un golpe al demonio.- ¡Quieta quieta!

-¡Vete, no quiero escucharte!

-No me quieres escuchar porque… ¡es verdad!

-¿Pero por qué me quieres fastidiar tanto la vida?- Preguntó Helenka malhumorada.

-No te la quiero fastidiar a ti, sino a él.- Le dijo la mar de tranquilo. La muchacha de improvisto le tiró la sartén y le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Sun Moon Stars dejó de levitar y se tiró en el suelo, sobándose la sien.- Bajé la guardia…

-Yo a Murdoc le gusto, incluso me ha dicho que me quiere. Así que te callas.

-Por eso siempre te intenta llevar al huerto, ¿no?

-A ver, ¡las parejas, pues tienen relaciones!- Le dijo avergonzada. Sun se quedó en el suelo, con las dos manos en las mejillas.

-Ya, y tú no quieres.

-Es demasiado pronto…

-Murdoc te va a mandar más lejos…- Empezó a reírse de nuevo. Helenka sintió miedo de perderlo.- Si no te acuestas con él. A ver.- Dijo filosofando.- Yo creo, eh, que tan pronto él no te puede querer, quizás se esté enamorando pero todavía no lo está.

-¿Nunca cierras ese agujero que tienes por boca?

-Bueno pues ya me callo.- Sun se levantó del suelo.- Me voy. Tengo que investigar más tu contrato.

Y se fue. Helenka se fue corriendo sin esperar más, a la habitación de Noodle, que estaba abajo. Aporreó la puerta fuertemente con la mano izquierda, hasta que le abrió Stu.

-Hola.- Dijo con timidez.- Ahora mismo Noodle no está, creo que se fue a c…

-No pasa nada, hablo contigo mismo.- Le interrumpió nerviosa.- ¿Puedo pasar por favor?

-Claro.

Helenka entró y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación (que estaba echa un desastre) 2D movía sus dedos nervioso y sus ojos se tornaron blancos.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, no… 2D, ¿A Murdoc le gustan mucho las mujeres?- Preguntó.

-Bueno…- Dudó el cantante.- Sí… cada vez que puede se trae chicas a casa.

La baterista gimió dolorida, pero no por ninguna de sus heridas, sino por lo que sentía.

-Es que… tengo la sensación de que si no me acuesto con él terminará por dejarme.

-¿Pero vosotros sois…?- Insinuó el vocalista.

-Creo que sí, no me lo pidió formalmente.- Aclaró avergonzada.- Pero a mí sí que me gusta y lo quiero.- Dijo sollozando.- Voy a tener que ir y…

-Yo creo que no deberías si no quieres.- Le aconsejó.- Pero… bueno, no sé. Yo si fueras tú… o sea, si yo fuera Murdoc, te daría tiempo.

-No, eso sería si fueras tú, porque no sabríamos lo que Murdoc querría hacer.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

-De todas formas creo que sería comprensivo.- Asintió por fin. 2D estaba muy convencido de que él la entendería, debido a la "conversación" que tuvieron el otro día en el desayuno.

-¿En serio?

-Vale, Murdoc es… Murdoc, pero ya llevo viviendo un par de años con él y lo conozco demasiado.

Helenka se levantó de repente y salió de la habitación de Stu y Noodle, dejando al vocalista solo. Pasados unos minutos volvió y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias. Ahora estoy mucho más tranquila, y me voy a dormir un rato.- Dijo.

-Yo también, tanto ayudar en el acuario…- Rió.- Por cierto, tienes una voz muy bonita.

-¿En serio piensas eso?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. 2D asintió energéticamente.- Me alegro de que te guste. Buenos sueños.- Y así, salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la suya y se dispuso a dormir.

Aunque pareciera mentira, todos los que fueron al acuario se echaron una siesta que duró hasta la noche. Murdoc se aburría y decidió llamar a su novia.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó tirándose en la cama, con una botella de alcohol casi vacía.

-Estoy en la azotea.

-¿En la azotea?- Repitió.- Aburrido. Baja a mi cuarto, mejor.

-Tengo ron.

-Voy.

Murdoc colgó y rápidamente subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Cada vez el hueco se hacía más estrecho, hasta llegar a una puerta oxidada y con pinta de ser antigua. La abrió y se adentró en la azotea. Miró al cielo, era una noche despejada, con pocas estrellas y hacía un calor de infierno.

-Hola.

El moreno se giró hacia todas las direcciones sin encontrar a nadie, hasta que se le ocurrió mirar a una pequeña caseta que había. Encontró a Helenka tumbada en el tejado.

Murdoc sin decir nada subió por unas pequeñas escaleras que había y le dio un beso a la baterista.

-¿Y el ron?- Preguntó. Ella cogió una botella de su lado y se la entregó a Murdoc.

-Si no fuera por el ron no estarías aquí…

-No, estaría abajo con el aire acondicionado y tú también.- Le dijo abriendo la botella y dando un gran trago.

-Aquí hay una vista increíble.- Dijo mirando hacia el amplio cielo.- ¿Te gusta?

-Bueno… sí, por qué no.

Helenka se sentó y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos. Sintió que cuando estaba Murdoc se le rompía la magia que ella creaba. Eran bastantes distintos. El moreno notó que Helenka había puesto cara de "lo estropeas todo" y decidió arreglarlo.

-¿Quieres un poco?- Le ofreció.

-Vale.- Murdoc le pasó la botella. La baterista le dio unos sorbos y dejó el recipiente en el suelo. El moreno se fue acercando poco a poco y ella también, hasta quedar los dos juntos. Ambos se tomaron de la mano.

-¿Te cuento algo?

Ella asintió. El moreno empezó a narrar.

-E aquí, una pequeña historia, de un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era alto y estaba triste, solo. Vagaba por la tierra perdido muy, muy triste.

Helenka soltó la mano de Murdoc y la puso sobre su mejilla, escuchándolo atentamente.

-…Hasta que un día vio a una chica cruzando la calle. Ella tenía tres brazos, y se recordó a sí mismo "¡Dios! Nunca he visto a una mujer con tres brazos…"

La voz del moreno en ese momento era tan apacible y tranquila… dejando el ambiente relajado, y a ella también.

-…Esta era la chica que él quería. Así que la siguió hasta un callejón, saltó sobre ella y la besó. Consiguió tocar su corazón y se fue. Y esa, es una historia de amor…

El moreno suspiró después de acabar. Fijó su vista en la chica, que tenía los ojos casi cerrados y con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso te ha pasado a ti?- Preguntó más despierta.

-Si aparece una tía con tres brazos lo primero que hago es secuestrarla y venderla a un circo…- Dicho esto buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un cigarro, para después prenderlo y darle una calada.

-No creo que fueras capaz… quiero decir, sí que serías, pero…

Helenka calló y todo se quedó en silencio. Los dos al estar tan acalorados empezaron a sudar. Todo estaba muy oscuro, la luna apenas reflejaba esa noche su liviana luz.

-He entendido lo que querías decir.

La baterista sonrió.

-Me alegro.- Dijo mirándole a los ojos. Murdoc también la miró. Dirigió su pulgar a la mejilla de esta, y lo frotó con un poco de fuerza, sacando un polvo color carne.

-El maquillaje se te corre.- El satanista limpió su dedo en la camiseta y se acercó un poco más a Helenka para seguir quitando aquel polvo.

-No, espera, no me lo quites.- Se quejó alarmada.

-No te entiendo, ¿cuántos kilos de esta mierda te pones?- Preguntó. Pasó su mano retirando más maquillaje de su cara, hasta que vio unas pequeñas pecas en su piel. Murdoc al quitar tanto polvo hizo que Helenka estornudara seguidas veces.

-¡Vale, ya está bien!- Exclamó quitando la mano de Murdoc.

-Todo eso que te pones tiene que ser malo o algo… además, ¿Y esas pecas?- Dijo riendo.

-No me gustan…- Aclaró tapándose la cara, avergonzada.- Me hacen sentir pequeña.

-Tonterías.

Los dos empezaron a discutir a voces sobre diversos asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con la discusión de antes… callaron cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y los dos se tumbaron para no ser vistos.

-¿Quiénes serán?- Preguntó Helenka en un susurro. El moreno encogió los hombros. La muchacha se arrastró un poco hacia el bordillo para ver mejor. Una sonrisa surcó su cara al ver a 2D y Noodle.

Murdoc le jaló del pantalón y la chica volvió a su sitio anterior.

-¿Y?

-Son Stuart y Noodle.

-¿Pero qué… para qué trae a mi princesita a la azotea, solamente con ÉL?- Dijo furioso, frunciendo el ceño. La baterista le tapó la boca. Se arrastró para estar más cerca del bajista y quedó a su lado, subiendo una de sus piernas a la cadera del moreno. Murdoc al parecer se relajó. Tiró su colilla, ya acabada, al vacío. Helenka se abrazó a él y hundió su cara en el hueco que hay entre el cuello y el hombro.

-Murdoc, tu princesa ya está creciendo.- Le dijo en un susurro.- Estoy segura de que 2D cuidará bien de ella.

-¡Pero todavía es muy pequeña, y…!- Helenka se levantó lo suficiente y besó al satanista.

-A ver, primero, 2D es responsable y comprensivo, no obligará a Noodle a hacer nada que ella no quiera. Y segundo, no puedes intervenir entre ellos.

-¿2D, responsable? Como se nota que no le conoces…

-Responsable en el tema de las mujeres. ¿No tuvo alguna otra novia anteriormente?

-Sí, Paula. Era una zorra. Me la tiré.

-Lo último sobraba…

Helenka se volvió a tumbar. El moreno quedó callado, no muy contento, pero convencido de las palabras de la chica. Ambos escuchaban a Stu y Noodle, pero no conseguían identificar de lo que hablaban. Murdoc se intentó asomar varias veces, pero cada vez que lo hacía, la chica se ponía más encima suya.

-¿Quieres estarte quieto?- Le regañó.- Dejémosles un poco de intimidad.

-¡No puedo!- Exclamó zarandeándola.- A saber qué están haciendo.

-No, si al final voy yo para que te calles.

Helenka se separó de él y gateó con sigilo hasta llegar al borde. Le echó un vistazo y volvió al lado de Murdoc.

-No hacen nada. Sólo charlan.

-Pues no me fío…

-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?- Preguntó indignada. Después se relajó y volvió a apoyarse en Murdoc.- Bueno piensa lo que quieras.

Se quedaron callados mientras escuchaban de fondo a la parejita. Los dos miraban el cielo. El moreno se prendió otro cigarro. El humo que desprendía se veía hipnótico.

-¿Sabes hacer algún truco?- Le preguntó. Murdoc se quedó pensando.

-Como no sea echar el humo por la nariz.

-Yo sé. O sabía…

El moreno le dio el cigarro.

-Hazlo, a ver qué sale. Pero no fumes demasiado.- Helenka asintió y le dio una gran calada. Después de tener el humo retenido por varios segundos, lo soltó en forma de ceros. El moreno abrió los ojos de sobremanera y empezó a reír.- ¡No me lo esperaba!

-¿Y este?- La muchacha volvió a inspirar el humo. Después de poner unas caras bastante extrañas, logró sacar una "u" y una "s"

-¿Cómo has aprendido?

-Años y años de práctica.- Dijo pesadamente.- La que más me costó aprender fue la "s". Creía que ya no me iban a salir.- La muchacha le devolvió el cigarro a Murdoc.

Helenka se atrevió a preguntar algo que le rondaba por la cabeza.

-Oye Muddy… ¿me cuentas cosas sobre ti?- Le dijo cariñosa. Ella ya sabía que Murdoc era muy "reservado" con sus cosas por así decirlo… pero ella ya le había contado un par de cosas suyas, quizás se dejaría.

Sin embargo, Murdoc frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

La baterista se puso un dedo en la barbilla.

-¿Tus padres?

-Mi madre y mi padre son unos hijos de puta, mi madre por dejarme solo y mi padre… por ser como es.- Sentenció.

-No digas eso…- Susurró Helenka incorporándose.- ¿Tan mal te lo hicieron pasar?

El moreno no respondió. Siguió fumándose su cigarro, con expresión neutra, mirando el cielo. De pronto tiró el cigarro y con el brazo derecho se tapó los ojos. Helenka se agachó un poco y le acarició el pelo, de tacto áspero.

-Te entiendo, te entiendo…

-Mi madre me dejó cuando era un bebé y mi padre me recogió.- Empezaba a narrar el moreno.- También tengo un hermano, se llama Hannibal. Espero que se pudra allá donde esté. Mi padre a los tres o cuatro años me obligaba a interpretar Pinocho para sacar dinero y emborracharse…

Murdoc se incorporó también y siguió contando.

-Y mi casa… no podía estar allí. Tenía que estar afuera, aunque fuese en el instituto… sacaba malas notas, mi padre y mi hermano me pegaban… y ahí es cuando empecé a creer en Satán.- Suspiró, un tanto agobiado.- Por fin cuando cumplí los dieciocho me fui de mi casa e intente crear varios grupos, que no tuvieron éxito. Un día estaba con unos "amigos" y creamos otra banda, pero necesitábamos dinero para financiarla y decidimos atracar a una tienda de música.

El moreno le fue contando cómo conoció a 2D, a Russel y a Noodle… y eso a la baterista le pareció muy tierno. Cuando acabó, cogió la botella de ron y la dejó por la mitad.

-Seguro que te has aburrido.

-Para nada.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Que me hayas contado todo esto significa que tenemos más confianza.

-Y tú… ¿qué tal tu infancia?- Se atrevió a preguntar.- Más de lo que ya sé.

-Bueno. Pues yo nací en…- Se paró ahí. Murdoc alzó una ceja.- Vale, tú ganas, soy rusa… cerca de la capital. Tenía a mis padres y a mis hermanos. Somos tres contándome a mí. Dos chicas y un chico.- Explicó señalando tres dedos de su mano derecha.- Mi infancia fue normal, hasta que cumplí los siete… mi madre empezó a desarrollar esquizofrenia aguda, creo. La encerraron en un psiquiátrico.

Murdoc asentía cada vez que ella contaba.

-Mi padre cayó en una depresión de las gordas y empezó a beber, y a beber. Mi hermano se fue de casa, aunque de vez en cuando le llamo. Mi hermana era la que cuidaba de mí, la quería mucho, pero no estaba en casa mucho tiempo porque trabajaba. Un día, a mi padre, se le escapó la mano y me dio una bofetada. Me fui corriendo a llorar a mi cuarto, y así era día tras día hasta que mi hermana se dio cuenta. Tuvo una pelea con mi padre y se fue de casa. Desde ese día no la he vuelto a ver.

Helenka tomó la botella y le dio un trago para aclarar su garganta.

-Mi padre me culpaba de todo lo malo que había pasado: de lo de mi madre, la huída de mi hermana… hasta que un día no lo soporté más y me fui a casa de una amiga. Él me buscó, claro está, pero llamé a la policía y eso, y le denuncié por malos tratos. No creo que haya nada más. Me llevaron a Londres a los dieciséis y allí conocí a Boinae.

La muchacha le contaba toda su vida al moreno. Los dos nunca pensaron que se parecerían tanto. Siguieron hablando, esta vez de chorradas sin importancia, hasta que se les ocurrió asomarse un poco para ver a Noodle y 2D.

La pareja estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando el cielo, ignorando que les estaban observando. De pronto, Noodle alzó una mano al cielo.

-¡Mira, ya empiezan las estrellas fugaces!- Exclamó. Murdoc y Helenka miraron al cielo también. Eran pocas estrellas las que navegaban arriba, pero eran preciosas.

-No las puedo distinguir.- Dijo Helenka en un susurro.- ¿Son bonitas?- Le preguntó a Murdoc.

-Sí.- Afirmó.- ¿Puedes echarles un vistazo?

-¿Por qué no los dejas en paz?

-¿Te imaginas que ese bicho besa a mi princesa? Es-muy-pequeña.- Dijo pausadamente.

La muchacha suspiró y asintió, se asomó por última vez. Luego volvió a su sitio.

-No hacen nada en especial.

El moreno le sonrió y siguió viendo el cielo. Lo que no sabía es que Helenka sabía mentir muy bien…


	14. Chapter 14 ¿Y las chicas?

**Hola amigos. Este es un capítulo un poco corto, pero con mucha intensidad. Espero que les guste, besos. (Por cierto, ¿desean lemon? Yo prefiero que en este fanfic no. Pero si lo desean, haré un one-shot para complacerles. Saludos.)**

La noche terminó de fábula, ambiente agradable y muy romántico, aunque algo caluroso. Lo que no sabían los demás, es que Expressi0n se iba la mañana siguiente. No por nada en especial, sino que Boinae tenía que asistir a varios juicios si no quería que le cayesen unos diez años de cárcel. Helenka la regañó, ya que quería estar con Murdoc los pocos días que tenían para disfrutar.

Las chicas discutían mientras hacían las maletas en la habitación de Boinae.

-Quédate, sé cuidarme sola.- Le dijo con aire de superioridad.

-Apuesto a lo que quieras que dices alguna burrada en el juicio.

-¡Es que el juez no deja de tocarme el co..!- Antes de que la cantante terminase la frase, Helenka le tapó la boca, evitando que dijese la tontería que iba a decir.

-¿Ves? No tienes autocontrol...

-Además, yo también dejo aquí a mi Russel...- Boinae soltó las prendas que estaba metiendo en sus valijas y puso una pose bastante dramática. Helenka ladeó la cabeza sin expresión alguna y siguió empaquetando sus objetos personales en la maleta.

-En fin, no hagas más la tonta y sigue guardando cosas, que vamos a perder el avión... ¡Litané!- La llamó.

-¡Mamá que estoy en el baño!- Se escuchó su voz en la lejanía, algo enfadada.

-Vale, tómate tu tiempo...- Helenka soltó una sonrisa. Tomó la cremallera de su maleta y la intentó cerrar, pero al ver como eso no funcionaba, se sentó encima de ésta, aplastándola. Con dificultad la cerró, pillando algunas medias, pero la cerró. Cuando acabaron de preparar sus valijas, el joven grupo salió del hotel, con cuidado de no ser vistas. Pidieron un taxi hacia el aeropuerto, que estaba algo lejos y tardarían unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar. Nada más pasaron diez minutos en el taxi, el móvil de Helenka sonó. Pero ella, con simpleza, lo ignoró al ver que era Murdoc. Se apoyó en la ventana, viendo los coches pasar. Analizó firmemente lo que acababa de hacer. No podría decirle nada hasta llegar a su casa. Sabía con toda certeza de que el grupo entero irían a buscarlas.

El móvil de Boinae también sonó. Al ver que era Russel se alegró y se apresuró en contestar. Aunque, antes de descolgar, Helenka sin pensarlo tomó ágilmente su teléfono sin apagarlo, dejándolo sonar.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Preguntó la cantante malhumorada e intentando recuperar su móvil.

-Creo que no deberías de hablar ni con Russel, Noodle, 2D o Murdoc.

-Con Murdoc seguro.- Boinae, en un descuido de su compañera, consiguió arrebatarle el teléfono. Pero unos segundos después dejó de sonar.- Llamada perdida... Bueno, dáme una explicación de mi agrado.- Dijo la cantante colocándose mejor en el asiento y cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy segura que Russel iría a buscarte.

-¿Qué? Nah. Estáte tranquila.- Le respondió con sultura. Tomó su móvil de nuevo y llamó a Russel. Las dos chicas escuchaban atenta la conversación. Después de unos segundos, Boinae habló.- Russ, perdona por no contestar... pues camino al aeropuerto...

Cada segundo que pasaba, la voz de Boinae se volvía desesperante e intranquila. Era una clara señal de que ella y Russel estaban teniendo una pelea, hasta tal punto de que la cantante se puso a insultarlo. En uno de sus ataques de furia, bajó la ventanilla y tiró el móvil a la carretera. Litané y Helenka intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Tengo que preguntar lo que ha pasado?- Dijo la baterista sin demasiada seguridad. Miró a la cantante: su labio inferior temblaba bruscamente y sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

-¡No preguntes!- Saltó de repente girando su cara hacia la ventana. El aire le daba de lleno, ella pensó que a lo mejor así le tranquilizaría. Durante todo el trayecto nadie dijo nada. Llegaron al aeropuerto, salieron del taxi, tomaron sus maletas y pagaron al conductor. Rápidamente facturaron todos sus equipajes y se sentaron a esperar las dos aburridas horas que había que aguardar para entrar en el avión. Litané sacó de su bolsillo una consola y se puso a jugar, entretenida. Helenka la miró confundida.

-¿Y esa consola?- Preguntó.

-Es de Noodle, se supone que se la devolvía hoy.- Le respondió un tanto enfadada. Helenka se sintió culpable. Todo lo del viaje de vuelta fue repentino para ella ya que no sabía que tenían que volver tan pronto. Le acarció el pelo con cariño, en cambio Litané seguía pendiente a su juego. Dejó de acariciarla y miró a Boinae; ella simplemente se abrazaba a su bolsa de mano, fuertemente.

-Al final, va a ser mala idea esto de irnos tan pronto... pero claro, tengo que ir al juicio con Boinae...- Pensó la baterista con cansancio. Las horas se pasaban asombrosamente lentas. Boinae estaba encogida en su asiento, Helenka tenía la mirada perdida, mirando a quien pasaba, y Litané entrenida en su asiento. La baterista miraba de vez en cuando su móvil, para revisar la hora.

-Creo que ya nos debemos ir.- Susurró Boinae levantándose y desesperezándose. Se la veía tan ida, muy triste... Helenka se levantó y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien... en cuanto te compres un móvil nuevo.- Rió para animarla. Ella simplemente mostró una débil sonrisa y también la abrazó.

-Oh Dios, ¿Pero cómo he podido pelearme con el novio más maravilloso que he tenido?- Se lamentaba en su mente. Tranquilamente, las tres se dirigeron a la cola para entrar en el avión. Entregaron sus billetes, pero antes de entrar en aquel oscuro pasadizo que conducía al transporte, alguien llamó a Boinae. Ella se giró rápidamente, y vio a Russel a lo lejos, corriendo hacia ellas. Se apartaron de la entrada para que la gente siguera su destino. El afroamericano llegó agotado y jadeante, parecía que le estaba entrando un infarto. La cantante se posicionó en frente de él, con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Qué haces aquí, nos has buscado por todo el aeropuerto?

-S-sí.- Respondió dificultosamente. Después de unas bocanadas de aire más, recuperó la compostura.- Boinae por favor, déjame acompañarte.- Suplicó, poniendo sus grandes manos morenas en los pequeños hombros de ella.

-No puedes ya.

-¿Cómo me voy a perder el juicio de mi novia? ¡Que a lo mejor te meten en la cárcel!- Dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz. La chica suspiró. Después de mucho pensarlo, Boinae retiró las manos de Russel de sus hombros, y dijo las palabras más dolorosas que el afroamericano pudo escuchar.

-Lo siento Russel. Te dejo.

Helenka y Litané pudieron jurar cómo el corazón del simpático muchacho se estampaba en el suelo y se partía en pedazos muy pequeños. Boinae cubrió su boca con la mano derecha y se fue corriendo hacia el avión. Litané fue tras de ella, dejando a Helenka y Russel solos. La baterista miró al moreno a los ojos, que ahora mismo estaban sin vida y húmedos. Helenka fue a abrazarlo.

-Russel, tranquilo.- Le dijo.- Te aseguro que no lo decía en serio.

-Me ha dejado.- Decía en un hilo de voz.- Me ha dejado...

-Russel, escucha. Ella te quiere, lo que ha dicho ha sido por la rabia. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir...- La muchacha se despidió débilmente con su mano derecha. Le daba pena dejar a Russel ahí, pero no podía hacer nada más por él de momento. Recorrió el oscuro pasillo, llegando al lujoso avión que le esperaba. Buscó su asiento. Eran de tres, así que estarían juntas. Se sentó al lado de Boinae, que no hacía nada más que llorar.

-Eres una estúpida.- La insultó en sus narices mientras se sentaba en el asiento.

-Y tú una imbécil...

Russel se fue al hotel, dolido. Nada más entrar en su cuarto, se echó a llorar como un niño pequeño, en su cama. No iba a salir en todo el día de ahí. A la media hora se desahogó del todo y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Mientras tanto, Murdoc estampaba su teléfono en la barra del bar del hotel. Le ponía realmente furioso que su chica no le cogiera las llamadas. A lo mejor estaba ocupada, vale, ¡Pero no tres horas seguidas! así que pidió otra ronda de chupitos para entretenerse. Tanto, que ya estaba empezando a ver atractivo al camarero. Zarandeó la cabeza para quitarse esas imaginaciones. Miró de nuevo su teléfono, pero nada. Ni un triste mensaje. Suspiró y bebió de un trago tres vasitos llenos de tequila del duro. Luego tomó una rodaja de limón y la saboreó, para que no fuera tan fuerte. Ésta vez suspiró de satisfacción. Miró hacia la entrada titubeante, y vio a 2D diriguiéndose hacia él. Éste se sentó a su lado.

-¡Hombre, 2D! Qué raro verte por aquí.- Le saludó con su extraña alegría.

-Ya ves.- Le dijo. Pidió un vaso de cerveza al camarero, quien se lo trajo enseguida.

-¿Te pides esa mierda, para las delicias que hay en el bar?- Le preguntó asqueado.- Anda, bebe un chupito.- Le ofreció.

-No, Murdoc, de verdad, es muy fuerte para mí...

-¡Anda ya!- El moreno tomó la cara de 2D, cogió uno de sus chupitos e hizo que se lo tragara a la fuerza. El pobre vocalista empezó a toser fuertemente.- ¡Toma el limón!

El vocalista le hizo caso y chupó el limón. Inmediatamente se alivió.

-Está bien.- Dijo Murdoc dándole palmadas en la espalda.- ¿Te gustó?

-Algo...

-¡Otra ronda por aquí!- Gritó alegremente el moreno. 2D suspiró resignado. Trajeron la ronda y se pusieron a beber. El peliazul vio que el moreno sostenía en su mano el teléfono, que estaba más que magullado. Una sonrisa surcó su cara.

-¿Problemas con la churri?- Preguntó bebiendo un chupito. Murdoc miró el móvil.

-Cómo se nota que ya estás ido de copas...- Rió.- Pues sí, 2D, para qué te voy a mentir. Y no es mi "churri"- Dijo haciendo comillas.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues...- El moreno miró su reflejo en el chupito que estaba a punto de beber. La verdad, es que no le había pedido nada. Sólo le había dicho que creía que la quería. Murdoc sintió sonrojarse "Por el alcohol" pensó simplemente.- Joder, no me preguntes estas cosas...

-¿Por qué no lo admites? La quieres y ya está.

-No puedo quererla.- Negó bruscamente.- Es demasiado maravillosa. Además, ¿A ti qué te importa?

-Helenka me defendió.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Creo que si está contigo estará bien. ¿No opinas lo mismo?

Murdoc calló. Ya se le habían acabado sus chupitos. Como odiaba eso. Hablar de sentimientos cuando estaba bebido. Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, ¿No?

-Sí, estará bien... estará bien conmigo.- Admitió. Después, se le escapó un hipo.- Y yo sólo pensaba en tirármela... que estúpido he sido.- Se lamentaba.

-Murdoc, ama por una vez en tu jodida vida...- 2D sonaba enfadado. Bruscamente tomó otro chupito y lo bebió de un jalón.- Como la dejes escapar te pegaré la paliza que nunca te han dado. Bueno, entre Russel y yo...

El moreno se sorprendió por aquellas amenazantes palabras. Sintió un horrible deseo de ver a Helenka y salió corriendo del bar, dejando al vocalista solo. Inmediatamente, 2D sonrió.

-Que rápido se pica... ¡Otra ronda, por favor!

Murdoc fue corriendo por las escaleras, a la habitación de Helenka. A veces se caía debido a la embriaguez que tenía. Llegó a su cuarto y llamó repetidas veces. Le abrió una señora con un uniforme, debía de ser la limpiadora o algo por el estido.

-Eh... hola.- Saludó el moreno.- ¿Saben si está ahí la que ocupa la habitación?

-Perdone señor, pero esta habitación ya ha sido deshabitada.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó perplejo.

-Lo que oye.- Dijo, un poco grosera.- Y ahora, si me disculpa, estoy limpiando la habitación. Hay restos de chucherías hasta por debajo de la cama...- Dicho esto, dio un señor portazo, haciendo que el pelo de Murdoc se levantara un poco. Bajó rápidamente, de nuevo, las escaleras. Corrió por el vestíbulo, pero al encontrarse a Noodle afuera, en la entrada, paró bruscamente y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Nena! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Tomar un poco el sol.- Respondió.- Oh Dios Murdoc... apestas a alcohol. Un día te va a pasar factura.

-Vale, mamá.- Dijo sarcásticamente.- ¿Sabes dónde está Helenka?

-No, no la veo desde ayer. También espero a Litané, me tiene que dar la consola.

Helenka no estaba, Litané tampoco... esto al moreno le olía a chamusquina.

-¡Gracias Noodle!- Le agradeció mientras salía corriendo. La japonesa alzó una ceja y permitió que el sol siguiera acariciando su nívea piel.

Murdoc ya estaba que no podía más. En vez de andar (que era ya lo único que podía hacer) parecía que se arrastraba pidiendo clemencia. Llegó, por fin, a la habitación de Russel. Aporreó la puerta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se recostó sobre ella para recuperar algunos soplos de aire. Ya recuperado, aporreó la puerta de nuevo.

-¡Abre la puerta bola de grasa!- Gritó malhumorado. Después de unos segundos, Russel le abrió. Parecía una sombra.

-No estoy para aguantar tus tonterías, Murdoc.

-¿Está ahí la bicho esa?- Russel agachó más la cabeza y apretó sus puños con furia, haciéndose pequeñas marcas en las palmas de las manos debido a las uñas.

-¿Cómo la has llamado?- Preguntó enfurecido. El moreno vio la cara de Russel y echó varios pasos hacia atrás, pero era en vano, el afroamericano cada vez se acercaba más a él. Tomó a Murdoc del brazo, levantándolo hasta que sus pies no tocasen el suelo.

-¡Suelta, me haces daño!- Gritaba el moreno, intentando zafarse del agarre.

-Como quieras.- Dijo con aura oscura, para después lanzarlo bruscamente hacia el pasillo. El satanista cayó de espaldas, haciéndose algo de daño. Se levantó rápidamente, pero temblando por el dolor. El baterista se acercó a él.- No te doy una paliza porque no estoy de humor... bastardo.

Russel fue a meterse en su cuarto, cuando Murdoc lo interrumpió.

-¡Espera, ¿dónde están las chicas?!- Gritó antes de que se adentrase en su habitación.

-Se han ido.- Y con eso, dio un portazo. ¿Cómo que se han ido? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? Murdoc, cansado, se fue hacia su cuarto. Ya entendía por qué no le cogía las llamadas. Rápidamente tomó toda su ropa y la metió a presión en su maleta. Antes de salir de su cuarto, llamó una vez más a Helenka. Apagado o fuera de cobertura.

Tomó el ascensor y bajó hasta el piso de Russel. Dio unos sonoros porrazos, hasta que le abrió.

-¿Dónde se han ido?- Preguntó jadeante.

-A Reino Unido, yo que sé...- Y así, volvió a cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Murdoc lo interrumpió.

-Si te ha pasado algo con... Boinae.- Russel escuchaba atentamente.- Podrías venir conmigo.

-No, ella no quiere verme más.- Así cerró la puerta, dejando a Murdoc solo. Quizás hayan cortado, pensó. Tomó de nuevo el ascensor junto con la pesada maleta. Al salir, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia un taxi, derecho al aeropuerto...


	15. Chapter 15 ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

**¡Hola! Hacía mucho tiempo que no subía un capítulo, he tenido algunos problemas pero también muchas alegrías… pero la espera vale la pena, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, ¡diecinueve páginas! Ahora relájense y lean con tranquilidad, gracias por la espera.**

El tiempo pasaba, y el avión ni siquiera daba señales de moverse. Todos los pasajeros estaban desesperados. Parecía que había un problema técnico, ya que las azafatas estaban de un lado para otro. Boinae no dejaba de sollozar como una niña pequeña, mientras sostenía un pañuelo de papel en sus manos con el que se sonaba la nariz y se secaba las lágrimas de vez en cuando. Tarántula, aunque mostraba estar serena en su asiento, con los ojos cerrados, no podía estar más harta de los lloriqueos de la cantante. No acceptaría sus consuelos, eso lo sabía desde el principio. Aunque su buena bondad se apoderó de ella, e hizo que su mano se deslizase por la espalda de Boinae. Sintió cada una de sus vértebras, cosa que le puso el vello de punta. Por un momento, la chica del pelo extrañamente largo dejó de sollozar y miró a su amiga, se abrazó a ella, empezando a llorar de nuevo.

-Tranquila... ¿Sabes lo que dijo una vez mi madre?- Le preguntó la baterista mientras acariciaba su pelo. Boinae lógicamente negó, ya que no había conocido nunca a su madre.- Si alguien te pudo amar, otra persona lo hará.

-Vaya, eso es muy bonito.- Dijo abrazándose un poco más a ella. Litané se sentía un poco excluída, así que también se abrazó a Helenka. Esta también le empezó a acariciar el pelo con suavidad. Se sentía madre de las dos.

Anunciaron por los altavoces que el vuelo se retrasaría una media hora, así que podían salir del avión y estirar por lo menos un poco más las piernas para el largo viaje. Salieron ordenadamente de sus asientos. Una vez fuera, Helenka se compró una botella de agua, estaba sedienta.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- Preguntó a Litané. Esta se lo pensó por unos momentos.

-Un helado de chocolate estaría bien.

Helenka cumplió sus deseos y le compró un helado de chocolate. De mientras, compró otra botella de agua para Boinae, que estaría deshidratada por llorar tanto. Litané miraba un poco el gran y ajetreado aeropuerto mientras saboreaba su dulce, cuando de repente, vio a alguien correr como un poseso con la maleta encima, perseguido por varios guardias del aeropuerto. Se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Pero... si es...- Musitó.

-¿Hm?- Helenka se giró mientras bebía un poco de agua. Tuvo que escupirla cuando se dio cuenta de que Murdoc corría por el aeropuerto, perseguido por policías. Se iba a meter en el avión que se había montado, y sacó la conclusión de que iría a buscarla a ella... pero, ¿por qué traía una maleta? No podía irse con ellas, no tenía ni billete, ni había facturado su equipaje ni nada por el estilo. Pidió a la pequeña bajista que le sujetase las botellas y que no se moviese de ahí. Corrió hacia la puerta antes de que Murdoc pudiera invadir o secuestrar el avión, después de todo la tienda no estaba tan lejos, o eso rogó ella. Con todas sus fuerzas gritó el nombre del bajista, llamando la atención de la gente. Por suerte, el moreno logró escucharla y fue feliz hacia ella.

Nada más soltó la maleta fue a abrazarla y a llenarla de besos.

-Murdoc...- Lo llamó sin obtener resultado, entonces pronunció su nombre más fuerte.- ¡Murdoc!

-¿Qué?- Por fin, se separó de ella. Pero desgraciadamente los policías le cogieron de las muñecas y pusieron unas esposas en ellas. Una vez hecho esto, cogieron al moreno del brazo para llevárselo.

-¡Esperen, por favor!- Pidió a los agentes.- ¿Puedo hablar con él?

Los policías se miraron y asintieron.

-Solo cinco minutos.- Dijo uno de ellos. Les dejaron solos y ambos se sentaron en los asientos del aeropuerto. Helenka tomó el rostro del bajista, que tenía un poco la mirada perdida. Le dio varias palmadas para que reaccionase, en eso le vino un olor a alcohol espantoso, de la boca del bajista.

-Murdoc, ¿Qué haces apestando a alcohol, estás borracho... otra vez?

-No. Bueno, en realidad sí. Pero muy poco.- Murdoc la miró de arriba abajo, con una mirada fulminante. La chica se encogió un poco, con sentimiento de culpa.- ¿Qué hacías que no cogías mis llamadas?

Se encogió un poco más. No soportaba que Murdoc la mirase de esa forma, le hacía sentirse más culpable de lo que ya era.

-Es que...- Empezó a hablar, vacilante.- No quería decirte nada porque... bueno, te hubieras enfadado.

-Créeme, estoy más enfadado por que no me lo hayas dicho.- Dijo soltando un suspiro. Helenka le dio un abrazo cariñoso, a modo de disculpa. Éste lo aceptó con resignación. Él también se habría ido sin avisar a nadie.

-¿Y qué has hecho para que te detengan?

De la nada, salió un policía, que lo agarró de un brazo, levantándolo con brusquedad.

-Escándalo público. Ahora, si me disculpa, señorita.- Helenka vio cómo se llevaban a Murdoc, pero se levantó rápidamente y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. El moreno sonrió y se despidió dando un gesto con la cabeza.

-¡Llama a Stu, que te saque de aquí!- Le gritó desde lejos. No podía creer que a partir de ese momento estarían separados, lejos el uno del otro. Solo de pensarlo se angustiaba, quería decirle las últimas palabras antes de que se lo llevaran, así que se acercó un poco más a la jauría de policías que sujetaban al moreno.- ¡Iré a visitarte, te lo prometo!

Murdoc se giró, mirándola de reojo.

-¡Te quiero!- Le dijo por última vez la muchacha.

Dicho esto, metieron al moreno en una sala. Helenka se despedía con la mano derecha, con cuidado de no hacerse demasiado daño debido al esguince que se hizo en la pelea contra Sun Moon Stars. Dio un suave suspiro y se fue a buscar a Litané, que aguardaba en el mismo sitio, solo que esta vez le acompañana la vocalista bebiendo su botella de agua.

-¿Siempre va llamando la atención?- Preguntó Boinae. Por el megáfono anunciaron que su vuelo ya estaba listo y que podían embarcar.- A saber qué era lo que pasaba con el avión... quizás nos estrellamos y todo.

A Litané le entró un escalofrío por la espalda.

-¡No digas eso!- Le chilló con cara de pánico.

-Venga, deja de meterle miedo...- Dijo Helenka, ya dirigiéndose hacia el avión. Las otras dos le siguieron. Las tres sintieron mucha pena de dejar Orlando tan pronto, pero qué se le va a hacer...

A Murdoc le habían metido en una especie de cárcel cutre y sin ventana alguna, todavía con las manos esposadas. Llamó a 2D, tal y como le había aconsejado Helenka.

-En qué momento decidí hacerle caso al Face-Ache, si sólo tiene ideas estúpidas... debería de dejar de beber cuando estoy con él.- Pensaba enfadado consigo mismo.- Odio estar solo, me da tiempo para reflexionar...

Se quedó allí por un par de horas, hasta que Stu fue a por él. Pensaba en lo idiota y estúpido que había sido al llevarse la maleta, y pensar que se podría colar en el avión. Pero claro, estaba borracho, y los borrachos no son consecuentes de sus actos. 2D optó por no decirle nada, aunque nuestro bajista se encontrase más o menos estable, su cara reflejaba todo lo contrario. El cantante lo miraba de reojo, hasta que Murdoc se dio cuenta.

-¿¡Qué miras, imbécil!?

-¡Nada, nada!- Exclamó asustado, tapándose con sus finos brazos. Creía que el moreno le pegaría o le tiraría al suelo, como hacía siempre. Pero no lo hizo. No. En vez de hacer nada prendió un cigarro y lo empezó a fumar.

En parte, 2D entendía a Murdoc. El amor era duro, muy duro, y el moreno nunca había experimentado algo tan fuerte como aquello. El amar es una potente droga.

Stu se atrevió a poner su mano en el hombro del moreno, dándole palmadas. Murdoc lo miró con una ceja alzada, sin entender nada.

-Te entiendo.- Le dijo con una voz reconfortante. El bajista quitó la mano del vocalista con una expresión de asco en la cara.

-Tú no entiendes nada.- Pronunció con desprecio.- No tienes pareja.

El moreno empezó a andar con más ligereza, dejando a Stu más atrás. El cantante se entristeció por lo que dijo Murdoc. Él no tenía pareja, pero sí que había amado, y sufrió bastante. Corrió hasta ponerse a su lado y ésta vez, no habló. Los dos pidieron un taxi y llegaron al hotel en donde les esperaban un montón de periodistas, y el moreno con el cabreo que tenía empujó a uno de ellos que se puso delante de él.

-¡Eh, ¿De qué vas?!- Le gritó al bajista. Éste se giró y le miró con odio.

-¿¡De qué vas tú, gilipollas? ¡No me dejabas paso!

Murdoc desplegó tanta ira en sus palabras que el periodista se encogió en el suelo con miedo. Bufó con burla y él y 2D entraron en el hotel, cansados. Entraron en el ascensor y subieron a la planta de Stu sin decir nada. Una vez llegaron, el vocalista salió y empezó a despedirse de Murdoc.

-Adiós Murd…- Antes de decir nada más, el moreno cerró las puertas del ascensor, dejando al vocalista con la palabra en la boca. Esto le entristeció y se fue a su habitación con la cabeza gacha.

-Encima que he tenido el detalle de pagar su fianza y buscarlo…- Pensaba mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y se adentraba en él.

Por otra parte Murdoc ya había llegado a su habitación. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y la pateó con fuerza varias veces, haciendo que se abriera y esparciera toda su ropa y sus pertenencias por el suelo.

-¡Joder!- Gritó con furia. Con rabia se tiró en la cama boca abajo. No se había sentido tan inútil en su vida. Después de eso se relajó un poco más, y sin quererlo, se quedó dormido en el cómodo colchón.

No hubo actividad de la banda fuera de sus habitaciones en varios días. Expressi0n se había ido, y aunque no lo admitiesen, las echaban de menos. Eran sus amigas. Todas habían hecho buenas migas con los chicos. Aunque, tuvieron algunos roces, como Russel y Boinae, que solo duraron un par de días… el que Murdoc dejara abandonada a Helenka en el parque… y entre Stu y Noodle pasaron cosas muy raras, que todavía están por explicar…

Gorillaz no tardaron en pillar un vuelo para irse de nuevo a Inglaterra. No fueron a DisneyWorld, para desilusión de Noodle. No había más dinero para financiar más eventos. Los chicos estaban muy preocupados por Russel, tenía la mirada triste y apenas comía, muy raro en él. No sonreía, no hablaba… Murdoc en cambio estaba siempre de mal humor, pegaba y gritaba más a 2D, se enfadaba con facilidad a cada broma que le hacían y no quería hablar con nadie de sus asuntos. 2D y Noodle también estaban bastante raros. Entre ellos dos, apenas se hablaban, y cuando alguno de los dos coincidían en miradas, giraban la cara rápidamente, con vergüenza.

Después de varias horas torturosas de avión, llegaron a Kong Studios, muertos, cansados, como zombies. Y hablando de zombies, algunos entraron en la casa en la ausencia de los chicos, pero Murdoc cogió una escopeta y los eliminó con facilidad. Claro que, después, Russel, Noodle y Stu tuvieron que recoger tal estropicio, porque el moreno después de la cacería se fue directamente al Winnebago, encontrándose con una sorpresita…

Un grito bastante sonoro y largo sonó por todo Kong. Los chicos que estaban en la casa lograron identificar que el chillido vino del garaje, así que fueron corriendo, asustados para ver lo que ocurría.

-¡Murdoc, Murdoc! ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Noodle, pues ella había llegado primero. Lo primero que vio fue al bajista, desesperado, mirando a todos lados. Lo segundo que notó fue que la Winni no estaba.

-Ese Wurzel… ¡Ese maldito hijo de perra! ¡ME HA ROBADO LA WINNI!- Gritó de nuevo. Estaba tan furioso que se puso a darle patadas a todo lo que había por allí.- ¡Joder, es llegar a casa con toda la ilusión del mundo y que te den un disgusto!

Russel y Stu llegaron a la escena del crimen. Respiraban agitadamente por haber ido corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó un Stu jadeante.

-¿¡No lo ves, pedazo de idiota!? ¡Mi picadero ha desaparecido!- Le gritó Murdoc, aún más furioso de lo que estaba. No estaba ahora para aguantar las tonterías del vocalista, aunque este preguntara con buena intención.

-Mala suerte.- Dijo el afroamericano, son semblante serio.

-¡Mira gordo, no estoy para tonterías!- Le insultó.

-¡Si cerraras la Winni con llave, a lo mejor no hubiera pasado nada!

-¡A LO MEJOR SI NO TE HUBIERAN PARIDO, NO HABRÍA PASADO NADA!- Gritó más enfadado que nunca. Todo se quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaba la fuerte respiración de Murdoc. Solo nuestra pequeña japonesa, después de unos minutos, se atrevió a decir algo.

-Murdoc… creo que te deberías de tranquilizar un poco…

El moreno no le hizo caso y empezó a andar con paso rápido, pero Noodle se puso en medio. Murdoc, sin poder aguantarlo más, le dio un empujó a la guitarrista, haciendo que cayera de culo al suelo. Después de esto se fue corriendo por las escaleras, dando un portazo a la puerta con la que se accedía al garaje.

Russel y 2D se quedaron con la boca abierta. Escucharon llorar a Noodle y fueron corriendo a ayudarla.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien…- Musitó la pobre niña, poniéndose de pie, y sacudiendo su pantalón.

-Maldito bastardo… solo hace sufrir a los que le rodean.- Dijo Russel limpiándole algunas lágrimas con un pañuelo, a la que era, casi su hija.

-No hagas caso de Murdoc.- Le recomendó el vocalista, con todo preocupado. Tomó la mano de la japonesa, pero ella la quitó inmediatamente.

-¡No me toques!- Gritó desesperada. Stu retiró la mano y agachó su cabeza. Noodle se fue, también, corriendo. El vocalista no se había sentido tan mal en su vida. El afroamericano no entendía demasiado, pero igualmente le dio un par de palmadas a Stu en la espalda, para reconfortarlo.

Todos, después de lo que había pasado, se encerraron en sus habitaciones. Nadie quería ver a nadie. Ninguno cenó esa noche, se ducharon e intentaron dormir, casi todos lo consiguieron, menos Noodle. Era la más afectada en ese momento, no había dejado de llorar en toda la tarde. Sus hermosos ojos verdes ahora estaban rojos e hinchados. Ella estaba tirada en la cama, abrazada a uno de sus cojines, y su mono descansaba al lado de ella, feliz de que hubiera venido del viaje.

Murdoc, su padre, la había empujado. Nunca había hecho algo parecido en su vida. Ni siquiera le elevó la voz. Estaba muy asustada, a lo mejor él, podría hacerle en algún momento algo peor. Pero lo que más le afectó fue lo de 2D…

Sin quererlo, la japonesa se que recostando más y más, hasta estar tumbada del todo. Después de unos segundos, se quedó dormida.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Un portazo bastante sonoro despertó a la japonesa. Se levantó de la cama y se talló los ojos con cansancio, cuando iba a abrir la puerta para ver lo que ocurría, alguien llamó a la misma. Noodle se detuvo y no abrió la puerta, simplemente se quedó de pie, a ver qué ocurría.

-Noodle, ¿estás dormida?- Preguntó una voz rasposa. La japonesa se encogió un poco al saber que era Murdoc. Se fue despacio hacia su cama, y se acostó dando de lado a la puerta. El moreno empezó a hablar de nuevo.- Sé que tienes el sueño ligero y que te has despertado al dar yo el portazo.

La japonesa no hizo nada, solo siguió escuchando.

-Lo siento, Noodle, por el empujón que te di antes y eso… tú sabes que no te haría daño en la vida, antes me mato yo de un disparo.

La voz del moreno se quebró cuando dijo esas palabras. La guitarrista se mordía las uñas, nerviosa.

-Últimamente estoy muy tenso…- A Murdoc se le escapó un hipo, así que Noodle dedujo que había estado bebiendo.- Soy un idiota al hacer daño a una nena tan linda como tú. Espero que algún día me hables.

Se escuchaban los pasos de Murdoc, alejándose lentamente. A Noodle se le partía el alma. Con angustia se levantó de la cama con ligereza, abrió la puerta y fue corriendo hacia Murdoc. Le abrazó fuertemente por la espalda.

El satanista se giró y ésta vez los dos se abrazaron como Satán manda.

-Te perdono Murdoc.- Le dijo la japonesa con una sonrisa. El moreno la abrazó más fuerte.

-Gracias nena, no sabes la angustia que me quitas de encima.

La japonesa se sintió muy protegida en los brazos del moreno. Al fin y al cabo era como su padre. Se extrañó al sentir un líquido en su mano, con olor a metal. Era sangre. Noodle se apartó asustada y vio a Murdoc, tenía toda la cara llena de aquella sustancia rojiza.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora?- Le preguntó con preocupación.

-Eh…- El moreno se quedó sin palabras. Noodle negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a la cocina, allí te curaré.- Le tomó de la mano y caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina. Murdoc se sentó en una silla, ya con cara de resaca, y Noodle trajo unas vendas, algodones y agua oxigenada. Mojó un poco de agua en una toalla, para que el moreno se pudiera limpiar.

-No es necesario, nena. ¿Recuerdas que soy médico?- Le dijo burlón, con una media sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿y dónde estudiaste, en Oxford, en Harvard?- Se burló ella de él. Tomó agua oxigenada y la aplicó en el algodón, una vez que Murdoc ya se hubiera limpiado la cara. Empezó a curar la herida de la frente, una pequeña brecha.

-¡Noodle, ten más cuidado, duele!- Gritó adolorido.

-El que tiene que tener más cuidado eres tú, sino no te iría curando…- Le respondió, un poco malhumorada. Encima que le cura… bueno, Murdoc era así.

Terminó de sanar su herida. Noodle le examinó.

-¿Tienes otra herida que no haya visto?

El moreno sólo miró para otro lado y agachó su cabeza. La japonesa no pudo evitar gritar al ver otra herida mucho más grande que la de su frente en la nuca.

-¡Madre mía! ¿Cómo te la has hecho?

-Bueno… me metí en una pelea, y me estamparon una botella.- Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Noodle rebufó cansada.

Le examinó un poco, vio que tenía un par de trozos de cristal y se los quitó con cuidado. Murdoc solo mordía sus labios, para evitar gemir de dolor.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras estaban en esa pequeña operación. Solo se escuchaba a Murdoc respirar con algo de dificultad, debido al dolor que le causaba el agua oxigenada. Noodle terminó, y sopló sus heridas para que aliviaran al moreno.

Noodle recogió todo lo que había utilizado para sanar a Murdoc. Después, la japonesa se sentó en frente de él, que seguía con la cabeza agachada.

Se quedaron ahí, en paz y tranquilidad. Solamente se escuchaban algunos crujidos de la casa y gemidos de los zombis intentando entrar en Kong Studios. Todo era tan surrealista en ese lugar…

Noodle subió sus piernas y se abrazó a ellas. Sabía que Murdoc no estaba bien. Él no era así. Para nada, y le dolía que estuviese decaído.

-¿Te duele, verdad?- Preguntó con cariño.

El moreno se alzó un poco, mirando de reojo a la japonesa.

-Claro que duele fideo, ¡Me han estampado una botella en la cabeza!- Exclamó extrañado. La guitarrista negó.

-Las heridas no.- Se levantó de su asiento y posó su mano en el corazón del moreno.- Esto.

Murdoc abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Hizo como el que no sabía nada, pero en realidad, la pequeña japonesa dio en el clavo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Continuó la japonesa.- Pero si no quieres hablar de ello, está bien.- Retiró su mano del pecho del moreno. Se levantó y colocó la silla en su sitio.- Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

El bajista vio como se alejaba su nena, pero no quería que se fuese, así que se levantó y la llamó.

-Espera, Noodle.- Ella se dio la vuelta, con expresión confusa.- ¿No te apetecería… ver una peli y tomar algo de dulce?

La guitarrista sonrió y asintió, y volvió al lado de Murdoc.

-¿No te parece que es un poco tarde?

-La noche es joven, amor. Vete sentando en el sofá y escoge la película que tú quieras.

Noodle le hizo caso. Puso una película cualquiera y se sentó en el sofá. Al poco tiempo llegó Murdoc con unas latas de refresco bien heladas y varios dulces de chocolate. Los dejó al lado de la japonesa, se sentó abriendo su lata y posó sus pies en la mesita de té que había.

-¿Qué película has puesto?

-No lo sé, era un CD que estaba tirado por ahí…

Noodle tomó el mando y le dio a reproducir. Tardó unos segundos. Aparecieron dos personas, con ropa bastante ligera, y mirándose lujuriosamente…

-Oh, mierda…- Musitó Murdoc.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?

-¡Dale al pause, dale al pause!- Gritó el moreno. Noodle tomó el mando desesperada y apretó el botón indicado, pero la película no se paraba.

-¡No va!

Al poco tiempo, empezaron las escenas de sexo. La japonesa se quedó boquiabierta y se tapó la cara con sus manos.

-¡QUÍTALA, QUÍTALA!- Chilló tirando el mando. Murdoc lo tomó al vuelo y apretó él el botón.

-¡Mierda de mando que se le acaba la pila en el momento más indicado!

-¡MURDOC, QUE LA QUITES!

El moreno se levantó del asiento y fue al DVD, pero la película igualmente no se paraba.

-Noodle, creo que es el momento de hablarte de sexo…

-¡SÍ HOMBRE, LO QUE ME FALTABA!- Gritó de nuevo. De un salto digno de olimpiadas, tiró la televisión de una patada, haciendo que se cayera al suelo. La imagen empezó a distorsionarse, hasta que quedó negra completamente, y echando humo.

Murdoc se empezó a reír y Noodle también. De repente, el moreno paró.

-La pagarás de tu bolsillo.

-Me parece bien.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir.

Noodle tomó los dulces y su bebida para marcharse a su habitación. Murdoc apagó las luces y se fue a dormir a un cuarto cualquiera, que tuviera cama, por supuesto.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron más animados. Desayunaron y desordenaron la ropa de sus maletas. Murdoc declaró ese día como descanso, pero que mañana trabajarían en los videoclips y ensayarían. No ocurrió demasiado, ya que estaban cansados por el viaje y solo estaban en sus habitaciones.

Al día siguiente no hubo más que prisas y broncas por parte del moreno, que estaba bastante estresado porque creía que por un día de descanso ya habían perdido todo el tiempo, y según él, el tiempo vale oro. Por su culpa no pararon en toda la "maldita semana" según describían los otros miembros. Estaban molidos, tantas horas delante de la cámara y tantos ensayos y conciertos.

Pero Murdoc sacó un poco de bondad que tenía en su corazón y les invitó a cenar pizza en un restaurante.

-¡Venga, comed! No me he gastado el dinero para nada.- Incitaba el bajista a 2D, Russel y Noodle. Pero más bien estaban sentados en las sillas, con unas ojeras enormes y con cara de cansados.

-Yo solo quiero dormir…- Gimió 2D, frotándose los ojos. Su voz sonaba bastante mal y rasposa, señal de que Murdoc lo había explotado.

-¿Qué tal si nos llevamos las pizzas y ya si eso… nos las comemos mañana?- Propuso Noodle.

El moreno notó de sobremanera las pocas ganas de nada que tenían. Suspiró.

-Tomad lo que sea y vámonos a Kong Studios.

Los tres miembros restantes sonrieron, tomaron las pizzas y se fueron. Una vez llegaron a su casa, dejaron la cena en el frigorífico y se fueron a sus cuartos, menos Murdoc, que se quedó allí, en la cocina, solo, fumando un cigarrillo. Vio a Noodle marchar, pero antes la llamó.

-¿Noodle, puedes venir?- Le pidió. La japonesa se giró y fue a su lado. Murdoc se fijó en su ropa, últimamente siempre llevaba la misma… no es que no se la cambiara, sino que hace mucho que no veía ropa nueva en ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al centro comercial todos juntos para comprarte ropa? Así renuevas tu armario…

-¿En serio?- Preguntó con más ánimo. Fue a abrazar a Murdoc.- Gracias. Creo que deberías de ir a dormir también.

-No estoy cansado. A diferencia vuestra, yo hago las cosas bien a la primera, y no necesito tanto tiempo como vosotros, por eso no estoy cansado.- Y tan tranquilo, le dio una calada a su cigarro, expulsando el humo por la nariz. Noodle dejó de abrazarlo y alzó una ceja.

-Ah, pues, señor Perfección, me voy a dormir porque como yo no hago las cosas bien a la primera… buenas noches.

Y la pequeña guitarrista se fue. Dejando a Murdoc solo, que fumaba tranquilamente apoyado en la encimera de la cocina.

A la mañana siguiente, más o menos temprano, Noodle ya estaba despertando a todos los hombres de la casa. Al final el bajista fue al que más trabajo le costó levantarse, por irse durmiendo tan tarde.

-¡Venga venga que yo ya estoy vestida y todo, espabila!- Metía prisa la guitarrista.

-¡Que ya voy!- Gritó Murdoc desde su cuarto, buscando algún pantalón decente y en buen estado.- En qué momento le propuse ir al centro comercial…

-Pues ayer, seguramente estarías borracho.- Rió Noodle al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡No, es que de noche no hago más que idioteces, soy un 2D nocturno!

2D que estaba con Noodle y Russel, no hizo otra cosa que suspirar.

Murdoc salió por fin y se dirigieron al Jeep. Todos se montaron y se relajaron, pero con el moreno al volante era imposible. Daba muchos frenazos o giraba en las curvas bruscamente.

-Murdoc, ¿Podrías tener más cuidado?- Sugirió Russel enfadado.- A este paso nos estrellamos en cualquier lado…

-Mi coche, mis normas.- Dijo sin más. Un par de volantazos más y llegaron al centro comercial. Todos menos Murdoc llegaron aturdidos.

-En fin, Noodle; ¿cuánto planeas gastarte?

-Pues…

-Bueno bueno, déjalo, ésta vez invito yo.- Le dijo revolviéndole el pelo.- Puedes gastarte lo que quieras. Y vosotros también.- Dijo, refiriéndose a los chicos.

En un chasquido de dedos, Russel y 2D habían desaparecido. Tendrían que comprar algo urgente y no les llegaría el dinero, pensó el moreno.

-¿Puedo irme yo también? Sé que no te gustan las compras, Murdoc.- Le preguntó Noodle. El bajista sacó de su bolsillo un par de billetes y se los entregó a la japonesa.

-Gástate lo que quieras. Ten cuidado.

Noodle se fue corriendo, al igual que Russel y 2D. Y Murdoc como detestaba los sitios con gente (a no ser que fuese un concierto o un burdel) se quedó en el Jeep, echando una cabezada.

Pasaron un par de horas. El cielo se estaba volviendo oscuro a causa de unas nubes que no tenían muy buena pinta.

2D salió de una tienda de videojuegos lleno de bolsas… se sentó en un asiento que había allí, para descansar un rato. En una de esas, vio a Noodle entrar en una tienda de ropa, llena de bolsas, igual que él. Rió de ternura al verla. Pensaba en el comportamiento de Noodle en estos días con él, obviamente quería evitarle, eso lo entendía hasta Stu. Le dolía mucho, porque la japonesa era su amiga, e incluso podrían ser algo más… pero era imposible. 2D agitó la cabeza, como para quitarse esas ideas.

Tomó las bolsas y se adentró en la misma tienda donde había entrado Noodle, quería hablar con ella.

Por otro lado, Noodle estaba en el probador, cambiándose de ropa. La que se estaba probando le quedaba bastante bien. Ya estaba creciendo como mujer y llenaba más las camisetas y los pantalones. Sonrió por ello.

Se la empezó a quitar y a guardarla para llevársela. En una de esas, escuchó varios gritos afuera como "¡Pervertido!, ¡Sal de aquí!" extrañada se asomó, y se escondió de nuevo al ver a un chico de cabellos azules.

Que no me vea, que no me vea… pensaba angustiada. Sabía que la buscaba a ella, ¿A quién si no?

Se terminó de vestir y esperó a que se fuera, pero su mente quedó en blanco cuando vio sus zapatos parados delante del probador.

-¿Noodle, estás ahí?

La japonesa no contestó.

-Sé que eres tú… reconocería esas bambas en cualquier lado.

Noodle abrió la cortina del probador con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Qué pasa, 2D?

-¿Por qué me evitas últimamente?- Preguntó, con un leve tono de dolor.- Si te he hecho algo que te haya molestado… perdona.

Noodle sintió derrumbarse en ese momento.

-No… no has hecho nada…

-¿Entonces?

Nuestra bella nipona estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Cómo explicar lo que había pasado la noche de las estrellas en el hotel? ¿Cómo podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Déjame, por favor…

-¿Noodle, estás llorando?

-¡Déjame!- Dijo elevando la voz y empujando a 2D. Tomó todas sus bolsas y la ropa que iba a comprar. Llegó al mostrador y se coló delante de algunas personas, para dejar el dinero e irse corriendo. Un día genial de compras se convirtió en un día horroroso. Noodle empezó a correr hacia la entrada. Se sorprendió cuando vio que llovía. No veía a Murdoc por ningún lado y eso la asustó. Se refugió en una parada de autobús, no quería estar cerca del centro comercial, no quería encontrarse ahora con ciertas personas que se pondrían a interrogarla. Se puso a llorar desconsolada, como una niña pequeña, lo hizo tranquila ya que no había nadie en la parada. Noodle dejó de llorar en cuando notó que había un autobús en la parada, con la puerta abierta.

¿Pasará este autobús por Kong Studios? Se preguntó. Que más da. Se subió, pagó su billete y se sentó en un asiento cercano a la puerta. Lo curioso es que no había nadie en el autobús, cosa que extrañó a Noodle.

Apoyó su frente en la ventana, admirando la lluvia y el paisaje. Murdoc le echaría una charla. Suspiró, haciendo que el cristal se empañara. Con su dedo fue dibujando cosas sobre la condensación que había causado, aburrida, intuyendo que el viaje a donde fuera sería muuuy largo. Se tranquilizó más al ver que el conductor paraba en otras estaciones de autobús, y que algunas personas subían y bajaban. Sacó su móvil a ver si tenía algún mensaje o algo así. Había bastantes mensajes y llamadas perdidas de 2D. Rebufó y guardó el móvil de nuevo.

-¡Última estación!

Noodle miró al conductor, que había parado el autobús bruscamente. Cogió sus bolsas y salió, para meterse debajo de la parada, pues todavía seguía diluviando. Suspiró. Se quedó sentada a ver si paraba de llover, pero eso no pasaba. Un poco de esperanza reflejó en los ojos de Noodle cuando vio que Kong Studios no estaba muy lejos, así que salió de la parada y fue corriendo. Su corazón se aceleraba por momentos, solo quería llegar a casa, y ojalá que no hubiera entrado ningún zombie en la ausencia de la banda.

Llegó a la puerta de metal. La abrió bruscamente, haciendo que chirriase. La cerró y atravesó las tumbas con rapidez y con algo de miedo. Por fin, llegó a la puerta que accedía a su casa, pero se extrañó muchísimo al ver una Harley en la entrada de su casa.

-¿Y esta moto?

Asustada tomó el pomo y abrió la puerta, dejando las bolsas tiradas por ahí. Se quedó igual de escandalizada cuando notó que las luces estaban encendidas.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó.- Que tonta, como si alguien me fuera a contestar…

-¿Quién no te va a contestar?

-¡Ay!

Noodle se giró asustada. Abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes al darse cuenta de que era Helenka… ¡Helenka! ¡Era ella, la necesitaba tanto!

Fue corriendo a abrazarla y a darle besos.

-¡Espera, Noodle!- Dijo riendo.- Estoy llena de barro, mejor que no te acerques mucho.- Rió de nuevo, con tono cariñoso.

-No importa yo también estoy mojada por la lluvia, ¿ves?- Le dijo, enseñando su ropa.

-Bueno, qué más da… ¡Ven a mis brazos!

Las dos se fundieron en un abrazo muy especial. Helenka y Noodle reían de euforia por su encuentro, aunque sólo hacía unas semanas que no se veían, las dos se echaron bastante de menos.

Se separaron y la chica ojos lilas apartó el pelo de la cara de Noodle, que terminó por estornudar, ya que había cogido frío.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa.- Creía que no te iba a ver durante un largo tiempo…

-Pues.- Empezó a narrar.- Tenía unos negocios que hacer en Essex así que antes de irme decidí traerte esto.

Helenka fue al sofá y rebuscó en una bolsa (que de seguro que habría traído ella) de la cual sacó la consola de Noodle. A la japonesa se le incrustó una sonrisa en la cara y tomó el aparatejo.

-Gracias, ya lo estaba echando de menos y todo eso…- Rió.

-Oye, ¿y qué te ha pasado para que estés así? Vas a coger un catarro.- Le advirtió la mayor. Noodle se encogió un poco, empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido.

-Yo, es que…

Helenka, al notar que la pequeña japonesa estaba al borde de la lágrima, le propuso algo.

-Espera, ¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño las dos juntas y nos relajamos? Así me podrás contar más tranquilamente lo que quieras.

Noodle asintió. Llevó a la baterista al baño. Lo abrió y les vino un olor horrible al olfato. Todavía seguía el agua en donde se bañó Murdoc antes de que conocieran a Expressi0n.

-Que asco…- Dijo Noodle.

-Bueno, tranquila, abrimos la ventana y listo.- Helenka se adentró en el baño y se alzó un poco para abrir una pequeña ventana que daba al exterior.

-Esta es la única bañera que hay aquí… supongo que no podremos tomarnos un baño.- Dijo Noodle. A continuación, emitió un pequeño estornudo.

-Tranquila, se desatasca y ya está.

-¿Vas a meter la mano ahí?- Preguntó, señalando la bañera con asco.

-Claro. Como se nota que no eres de pueblo.- Rió. Se remangó la camisa que llevaba y con esfuerzo metió el brazo en la bañera. La nívea cara de Helenka se volvió aún más blanca de lo que ya estaba pues el agua estancada olía fatal. Encontró el problema: un tapón sin cuerda. Con sus largas uñas lo quitó, haciendo que el agua se fuera.

Noodle la aplaudió feliz.

-Gracias, pero no es algo de que me enorgullezca.- Le dijo tosiendo, por el olor.- En fin… vete preparando, yo iré limpiando y llenando la bañera, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Sí.- Dijo la nipona. Fue a su cuarto y tomó uno de sus pijamas, y un camisón para Helenka. Regresó al baño y encontró a Helenka llenando la bañera con un apetecible agua caliente.

-Te he traído un camisón. No se si te quedará bien…

-Tranquila, la intención es lo que cuenta.- Le sonrió.- Ya te puedes meter si quieres.

A Noodle le daba un poco de vergüenza desnudarse en frente de ella. Helenka lo detectó.

-Si quieres, me meto yo primero y después me tapo los ojos para que tú te metas.

La japonesa asintió. Helenka se fue desnudando y dejando la ropa en el lavabo, ya que estaba bastante sucia de barro. Se metió en la bañera, gimiendo de gustito.

-Ya terminé. No miro, lo prometo.

Noodle se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando al igual que Helenka la ropa en el lavabo. Se metió con rapidez pero se quemó un poco antes, pero nada importante.

Las dos ya estaban en la bañera. Ninguna hablaba, no era necesario, de momento. Helenka se zambulló en el agua, haciendo que su pelo se mojara.

-Y bueno… ¿dónde están los chicos?- Preguntó.

-En un centro comercial…

-¡Ah, cierto! Te vi entrando con bolsas, ¿Qué te compraste?

-Yo… me compré…- Noodle empezó a hablar entrecortadamente. Helenka alzó una ceja. De pronto, la pequeña japonesa comenzó a llorar.

-Noodle, ¿qué pasó?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Es que… te contaré desde el principio.- Dijo echándose el agua caliente en la cara, para eliminar sus lágrimas.- Pasó en el hotel… una noche que iba a haber una noche de estrellas fugaces…

Oh sí, Helenka se acordaba perfectamente. La noche en la que 2D y Noodle se besaron.

-…Stu me invitó a la azotea y yo acepté. Me llevó y vimos las estrellas. Le dije que me gustaba… que le quería… y le besé. ¿Por qué lo hice?

Noodle comenzó a llorar en grandes y amargas cantidades. La mayor le acarició la mejilla con comprensión y cariño.

-¿Qué te contestó él?

-Que también me quería… ¡Me quiere, Helenka! Pero me dijo que no deberíamos de estar juntos… por lo que diría Murdoc, Russel, también por la diferencia de edad… lo peor es que se comporta como si nada hubiera pasado, y me duele mucho…

-Te ha demostrado que te respeta y que quiere lo mejor para ti. No te castigues tanto, ni a ti ni a él.

Había un ambiente bastante amargo en aquel baño. Noodle no dejaba de llorar, su corazón le dolía demasiado.

-Escucha, Miho.- Le dijo Helenka.- ¿Por qué no dejas de llorar y cuando venga Stu le das un buen beso? Seguro que no te lo rechaza y te dice que te quiere.

-Pero, él…

-Hazme caso, los chicos son… chicos.- Rió complacida. Empezó a hacer ondas en el agua con sus dedos, esperando respuesta.

-Yo quiero besarle…

La muchacha rusa sonrió.

-Bueno, pues vete enjabonando, porque supongo que vendrá pronto, ¿No?

Las dos chicas se enjabonaron y se ducharon. Salieron del baño y se secaron con las toallas, para ponerse a continuación el pijama.

-Oye Helenka… ¿Qué te pasó para que estuvieras llena de barro?- Preguntó Noodle con intriga.

-Eh, pues…- Titubeó.- Iba con mi moto… no sé si la has visto afuera… y pues bueno, como el terreno estaba tan fangoso me caí. Aunque juraría que algo agarró mi moto e hizo que se resbalara…

-Muy típico en los Kong.

Las dos rieron y se fueron al salón. La nipona tomó una pizza para que Helenka y ella almorzaran algo. En un momento le mandó un mensaje a Stu, diciéndole que no se preocupara y que estaba en casa. Encendieron la tele y se pusieron a hablar.

-Ah, hace mucho que no me relajaba así.

-Yo igual… Murdoc nos tiene trabajando todo el día.

-¿Y cómo está? Hace tiempo que no le veo…- Dijo algo sonrojada.

-Más idiota que de costumbre… creo que está así por ti.- Noodle tomó una porción de pizza y la devoró.

-¿Por mí?

-Sí, te echa demasiado de menos… últimamente está de mal humor y aunque los demás no se den cuenta está algo triste.

Helenka se encogió un poco y tomó un trozo de pizza.

-Yo también le he echado de menos.

-¿Qué tal si lo llamo para que venga?- Propuso.

La mayor asintió repetidas veces. Noodle marcó un número y esperó unos segundos.

-¿Murdoc? Soy Noodle… Sí, estoy bien… oye, ¿Puedes venir a casa? Te he traído una sorpresa….

Helenka se tapó la cara, estaba roja de pena.

-…Bueno, sí, vale, adiós.- Se despidió y colgó.

-¿Una sorpresa, en serio?

-Claro, después de haber trabajado tanto se merece una alegría.- Rió. Entre las dos se comieron la pizza mientras esperaban a los chicos.

-Oye, ¿y qué clase de negocios has venido a hacer a Essex?

-Es que para pagar la deuda de Sun Moon Stars debo de trabajar el doble, y hace tiempo me propusieron ser la imagen de una marca de zapatos, y resulta que la empresa está en Essex…

Noodle procesó la información.

-¿¡Que hiciste un trato con Boogieman!?

-Shh… baja el volumen.- Susurró.- ¿Por qué todo el mundo reacciona así cuando lo cuento?

-Porque es lo peor que podrías haber hecho…- Contestó, con la boca abierta.- Tu vida será un infierno… si no le pagas.

-Pero te acabo de decir que sí que le pago… por eso estoy teniendo que trabajar de modelo.

Noodle suspiró. La japonesa escuchó algo fuera de los Kong. Eran los chicos, que estaban aparcando el Jeep en la entrada y como siempre, iban discutiendo.

-¡Están ahí!- Gritó la nipona sobresaltándose.

-Noodle, tranquila, solo son los chicos.- Rió Helenka. La japonesa se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Eh, espera, no me dejes sola!- Dijo levantándose del sofá. En ese mismo momento, Murdoc entró llamando a Noodle, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver a su bella novia en camisón.

Russel y 2D entraron dificultosamente pues Murdoc estaba en medio. También se quedaron callados al verla.

Helenka se cruzó de brazos, avergonzada, moviendo de vez en cuando su pie derecho como signo de nerviosismo.

-Ho-hola… no me miréis así, por favor…

En un segundo el moreno ya la tenía entre sus brazos. Helenka le correspondió abrazándolo igual de fuerte que él. Parecía que se iban a fundir. Helenka empezó a notar que le faltaba el aire.

-Murdoc, me ahogas…

-Oh, sí, perdona.- Le dijo soltándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí, T?- Preguntó 2D con una sonrisa, pues él se alegraba al verla también.

-Eh… creo que será mejor que vayas a hablar con Noodle, te espera en su cuarto.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Stu se sonrojó por esa muestra tan sensual y fue al cuarto de la pequeña.

Llamó a su puerta varias veces, hasta que le abrió la nipona.

-Noodle.- Sin dejar que ella dijera nada, la abrazó.- Estaba muy preocupado. No te vuelvas a ir nunca así. Y, te tengo que decir algo…

La japonesa asintió y se acercó la cara de 2D. Los dos estaban más que sonrojados. En un rápido movimiento Noodle besó a Stu en los labios. Varios segundos después, se separaron.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Eh… esto… no me acuerdo…

-Pues yo sí tengo algo que decirte…- Suspiró Noodle.- Solo que… te quiero y que me dolió que te comportases como si la noche de las estrellas no hubiera pasado… está bien que no podamos estar juntos pero… ¿me podrías dar un beso de vez en cuando?

Stuart se quedó callado, mirando al suelo, o eso intuía la nipona.

-Noodle, estaremos juntos, pero no ahora… solo espera.- Le dijo con una sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos.- Yo también te quiero pero no podemos ir demostrándolo por ahí todavía.

2D abrazó de nuevo a Noodle. Olfateó su cabello, ahora húmedo por haberse tomado un baño. Maldecía todos los obstáculos que había por no poder estar con su querida niña…


	16. Chapter 16 Hola, Kong Studios

¿Dónde están Noodle y 2D?- Preguntó Russel abriendo la nevera para sacar un par de refrescos. Murdoc se había ido a hacer unos asuntos y él se había quedado en compañía de Helenka.

-Seguramente arreglando sus diferencias.- El afroamericano le tendió la lata.- Gracias.

-Arreglando sus diferencias… sabía que les pasaba algo.- Murmuró preocupado.

La muchacha miró a Russel. Sería mejor no decirle nada sobre el asunto… se fue de la cocina para irse al salón, seguida de él. Se sentó en el sofá, estirándose un poco, y bebiendo de un trago su bebida.

-Oye, ¿Me enseñas la casa o así? Tengo curiosidad por ver dónde vivís.- Le sugirió la baterista. Russel soltó una leve sonrisa.

-Eso está hecho. Ven, sígueme.

Helenka se levantó del sofá y siguió a Russel, que se dirigía al pasillo. Por lo que había visto la chica ya, era un pasillo amplio, con muchos trastos y cosas extrañas tiradas por el suelo.

-Bueno, Kong Studios es bastante grande. Hay muchas habitaciones, creo que ni siquiera yo he visto todas.- Le explicaba.

-¿En serio? Yo vivo en un piso normal y corriente.- Dijo viendo y palpando las paredes; de inmediato dejó de tocarlas porque estaban cubiertas de una sustancia pegajosa.

-Murdoc se adueñó de todo. No tengo ni idea si pagó algo por todo el terreno…

Mientras más avanzaban, todo se ponía más tétrico. Algunas puertas estaban arañadas o simplemente no tenían pomo. El techo estaba manchado de una sustancia de color rojo muy sospechosa…

-¿Cómo podéis vivir aquí? Esta casa me da malas vibraciones.

-Y con razón: muchas cosas han pasado entre estas paredes.- Dijo, con tono tenebroso.

-¡Ay Russel, no digas eso con esa voz!- Le regañó con temblor.

-Bueno mira, hemos llegado a mi cuarto.- Dijo para intentar tranquilizarla un poco. Abrió la puerta y no había nada fuera de lo normal; una cama, una cómoda, herramientas y… un cerdo de cara fatigada.

Helenka se extrañó un poco y se escondió detrás de Russel.

-No tengas miedo, es mi mascota.- El cerdo se acercó al baterista y lo olió. Russel le acarició el lomo y el cerdo gimió de gustito. Se le ocurrió una idea.- ¿Por qué no le acaricias? No hace nada.

-No tengo nada en contra de los animales… pero no.- Rió algo nerviosa. Russel lo dejó estar.- Si quieres mirar algo… adelante.

Helenka entró un poco más en el cuarto del chico. Olía bien, aunque hubiera un cerdo viviendo ahí. Estaba algo desordenado. Se acercó un poco a la cama, y de ahí, a la cómoda, en donde reposaba una foto de una pareja afroamericana. La chica tomó la foto y la miró con ternura.

-¿Son tus padres?- Preguntó.

-Sí.

Miró la foto unos segundos más y la dejó en su sitio.

-Es genial que les quieras tanto.- Anduvo de nuevo hasta Russel.- ¿Qué tal si seguimos con el tour?

-Ok.- Afirmó amigable. Dejó a su mascota en la habitación y la cerró. Siguieron adentrándose en las entrañas de Kong Studios. Helenka se moría de curiosidad por saber qué guardaban aquellas misteriosas puertas. ¿Algo espantoso, quizá?

-No sé qué guardan las puertas.- Habló de repente Russel, sacando a la rusa de su trance.- Muchas puertas las ha cerrado Murdoc bajo llave.

-Qué extraño…

-Mejor será que volvamos… esta zona no es segura.

Los dos volvieron al lado contrario de donde venían. Helenka juró ver algún que otro hueso (quizás humano…) y escombros, junto con cenizas. Prefirió no preguntar y salvar su cordura de una muerte segura. Russel siguió enseñándole la casa: el baño, la sala de cine, el estudio… En unos 20 minutos ya estaban en el salón, donde estaba Murdoc viendo la tele y fumando un cigarro.

-¿Dónde estabais… qué estabais haciendo?- Preguntó desconfiado. Helenka se sentó junto a él y le dio un beso.

-Me estaba enseñando la casa. Es muy grande.

-Bueno, yo me voy a mi cuarto a hacer… cosas. Adiós.- Se despidió Russel.

-Adiós, Russel.- Le despidió la muchacha en un buen gesto. Murdoc no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando la televisión. Cuando todo se quedó en silencio, a parte del sonido del aparato, el bajista se arrimó un poco más a su novia, y ella al ver que inició ese movimiento, también se acurrucó ante él. Acabó por abrazarlo.

En un rápido movimiento, Murdoc acabó por estar en frente de Helenka, mirándola a los ojos.

-Escucha.- Empezó a hablar.- Hay varias normas que quiero que sepas, antes de que deambules sola por Kong Studios.

Helenka asintió.

-Primera norma: no entres en ninguna habitación que esté cerrada; ni siquiera las mires, como si no existieran. Segunda norma: No te acerques al cuarto de Russel, e incluso a él mismo, es un imán para los espíritus… Tercero: no salgas de noche ni afuera ni por dentro de la casa, y si quieres hacerlo me informas. Cuarta norma: no vayas al garaje. Puede aparecer Wurzel, es un viejo chiflado-roba-cosas. Y quinta y última norma: no vayas hasta al final del pasillo, ¿Todo entendido?

La chica asintió de nuevo. ¿Para qué tantas normas, y si era tan peligroso vivir ahí, por qué no se mudaban? Aunque la casa era un verdadero misterio sin explorar… y ella era muy curiosa. Se mordió el labio inferior con delicadeza. De repente Murdoc la besó apasionadamente, pillándola por sorpresa. Aun así correspondió con gusto, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del moreno, mientras que él posó sus manos en los hombros de ella. Al final se separaron a causa del aire.

-Como vuelvas a morderte el labio de una forma tan sensual tendré que violarte…- Confesó Murdoc, algo agitado por el beso. Helenka se sonrojó.

-S-sí…

-Por cierto, ¿Hasta cuánto tiempo te quedas?

-Mañana me voy, solo vine de visita.- Le dijo con una de sus perfectas sonrisas, o así le parecía a Murdoc. Le miró el rostro. Tenía todavía las marcas de uñas que le dejó de regalo Boogieman. Le entró una rabia increíble por sus venas, y sus ojos proyectaban fuego. Puso una mueca de desagrado, a lo que Helenka se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eh?

-Me has mirado con mala cara.- Dijo palpándose el rostro, seguramente habría entendido que tenía alguna imperfección en algún lado de su tez.

-No es eso, preciosa, es solo que… las marcas de tu mejilla ya están sanas.- Murdoc tocó su mejilla con el pulgar. Helenka agachó la cabeza, recordando cómo se las hizo… el bajista notó su tristeza y le levantó el rostro para depositarle un beso en los labios. Le siguió preguntando.- ¿Tu mano se curó también?

-Sí, hace unos días me quité la venda. Ya puedo tocar, y me tranquiliza porque tenemos la gira el año que viene, a principios de verano.- Suspiró.- Hay que ensayar… y las pastillas que me estoy tomando me dejan agotada… sin energías.

-¿Tus pastillas para los ojos?

Así siguieron hablando un rato más, hasta que Helenka dejó de hablar y Murdoc se dio cuenta de ello. Sin querer, se quedó dormida, apoyada en el hombro del moreno. La zarandeó varias veces. Se tomó bastante mal que se durmiera en plena conversación y la zarandeó más fuerte para que despertara, pero no lo hizo.

-Joder, ¿tan cansada estás?- Preguntó en voz alta. Rebufó y no tuvo más remedio que recostarla en el sofá, quedando las piernas de ella encima de las de él.

Murdoc se dedicó a bajar un poco el volumen de la televisión y a verla. Se preguntaba dónde estarían 2D, Noodle y Russel. Apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde y todo estaba demasiado tranquilo… pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Inconscientemente, puso una de sus manos en las piernas de Helenka. Notó que eran muy suaves y sin vello. Como eran agradables al tacto, comenzó a tocarlas más detenidamente. Fijó su vista en sus pies. Llevaba calcetines. Esto le causó risa al satanista, ¿No se suponían que estaban en verano?

Empezó a subir un poco más su mano, llegando al muslo. La verdad, ella no estaba ni delgada ni gorda.

"Tiene todo muy bien repartido" pensó el moreno con lujuria. Siguió subiendo hasta levantarle un poco el camisón. Oh, Satán, era deliciosamente suave…

-Murdoc, deja de tocarme, me haces cosquillas…- El recién nombrado retiró la mano algo exaltado. Helenka le habló con una voz pesada y algo ronca, para después estirarse un poco y seguir durmiendo. Le dio un susto considerable. Recolocó el camisón y observó su mano y la olfateó. Cómo no, olía a mandarina. El moreno sintió como se le subía el calor a la cara y siguió viendo la tele como si nada.

Al final, a las cinco, todos se reunieron al estudio para ensayar mientras que Helenka seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta en el sofá.

Cuando terminaron, 2D y Noodle se enviaban sonrisas cómplices. Murdoc y Russel se dieron cuenta y se miraron de reojo, sin entender nada, pero lo dejaron estar… de momento.

-Tengo hambre… voy a preparar la cena.- Anunció Russel dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Te ayudo a prepararla Russ?- Le preguntó Noodle caminando hacia su lado. El baterista asintió y los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras que los dos miembros restantes se quedaron en la sala de mezclas ajustando canciones o limpiando los instrumentos.

El moreno comenzó a hablar.

-Vale, 2D, ¿Qué te traes con Noodle?

-¿Yo?

-No, el otro 2D de la esquina…

-A-ah pues… nada.- Dijo nervioso.

-Face-Ache… no mientas.- Murdoc guardó su bajo y miró de reojo al peliazul, que se mordía las uñas. ¿Cómo saldría ahora de esta?

-Esto… yo… verás…

-No me voy a enfadar sea cual sea la respuesta.

2D arqueó una ceja sorprendido. ¿En serio el satanista había dicho eso? Dejó de morderse las uñas .

-Eh… pues, Noodle y yo nos gustamos… y creo que estamos saliendo.- Al decir esto, se encogió y con sus bracitos acabó tapándose la cabeza, creyendo que Murdoc le metería una paliza. Pero no fue así. En lugar de eso, se sentó en una silla para después encender un cigarro y fumarlo con tranquilidad.

-Pues muy bien.

-¿E-enserio…?

-Claro. Noodle ya es mayorcita para elegir con quien debe estar y con quién no.- Dicho esto se levantó de la silla y salió del cuarto. El peliazul decidió seguirlo, y se dio un buen susto al encontrarse con que el moreno se había quedado apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Lo miró de reojo y fue rumbo al salón, pero lo detuvo cogiéndole el brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó con miedo. Murdoc lo arrastró un poco más hacia él, hasta que sus narices quedaron pegadas.

-No estoy enfadado porque estéis saliendo… pero como le toques un pelo…- El moreno acercó el cigarrillo que tenía encendido y lo clavó en el antebrazo de Stu, haciéndole que gimiera del dolor.- Te arranco tu virilidad de un mordisco. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Era sorprendente con la tranquilidad que decía eso el moreno. 2D se zafó del agarre y se agarró la zona de la quemadura, con los ojos llorosos.

-Sí…

Dicho esto se fue a paso ligero. Murdoc continuó en el marco de la puerta, fumando.

2D vio a Russel y a Noodle en la cocina, intentando matar, a una anguila. El peliazul prefirió mantenerse al margen, las anguilas no le traían muy buenos recuerdos…

Con rapidez se sentó en el sofá sin mirar, pero un grito de dolor hizo levantarlo inmediatamente.

2D miró a Helenka, ahora despierta y sentada en el sofá, aguantándose el vientre. Él se había sentado ahí.

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó preocupado. Ella seguía sujetándose el vientre con mala cara, acompañado de algún que otro gemido de molestia.- ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, de verdad…

-No te preocupes, 2D, eso me pasa por irme durmiendo donde no debo…

El peliazul se sentó al lado de ella. Dejó de sujetarse la tripa y empezó a emitir bostezos.

-¿Y por qué te has sentado encima de mí?- Preguntó la rusa, con una media sonrisa. Stu se puso rojo y dirigió su mirada a sus zapatillas.

-No sabía que estabas tumbada… perdona.

-No importa.

Ella empezó a estirarse con discreción y dirigió su vista hacia la televisión, que estaba apagada. Y de ahí, miró a las consolas.

-Vaya, que de juegos y videoconsolas… ¿Son de Noodle?

El peliazul negó.

-Son mías.

-¿En serio? Que genial. De pequeña yo jugaba a las máquinas de arcade con el dinero que me daba mi madre.- Él sonrió al saber eso.- Creo que esas consolas no se asemejan a nada de los juegos de arcade.- Rió la chica. A 2D se le vino una idea a la mente.

-¿Te apetece jugar?

-Ah… ¡claro!

El peliazul se levantó del asiento, encendió la televisión y una de sus consolas. Puso como videojuego "Resident Evil Code: Verónica" , tomó un mando y se sentó de nuevo.

-Este videojuego no es multijugador, así que yo te iré enseñando y después tomarás el mando.

Le fue explicando más o menos los botones y las acciones que tenía que usar. El peliazul jugó una partida hasta que se quedó sin vidas y perdió; le pasó el mando a Helenka.

-No sé si va a salir bien… voy a perder enseguida.

Murdoc, que pasaba por ahí, hizo uno de sus comentarios "graciosos"

-Si 2D sabe jugar, seguro que tú sí.- Dijo riendo.

-¡Murdoc, que cruel eres!- Le respondió Helenka de mala gana.

-Meh…- Dicho esto, se fue a la cocina. La rusa negó con la cabeza, decepcionada.

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado. Vamos, prueba.

-Está bien…- Así, puso la partida y empezaron a salir seres extraños por todos lados. Helenka se puso nerviosa y se le olvidó dónde tenía que darle.

-¡Corre, dale a la x!- Gritó 2D un tanto nervioso. Hizo lo que le mandó hacer, y le dio repetidamente al botón indicado. Al final se cargó al zombi.- Que bien, ya sabes matar.- Le felicitó 2D.

-Sí, una alegría…

De repente escucharon unos golpes muy fuertes desde la cocina y a Murdoc gritando "¡Tienes que freírle la cara!" con bastante enfado. Después de unos segundos se volvieron a escuchar los golpes.

-Oh Dios, otra vez no…- Musitó 2D llevándose una mano a la cara, con pereza.

En mientras tanto, Helenka se levantó del sofá y fue directa a la cocina. Nada más entrar vio a Murdoc agarrando a una anguila mientras ésta se retorcía en su mano, a Noodle sentada en la mesa de la cocina con cara de no importarle nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y a Russel, que estaba junto al moreno, con expresión enfadada.

-Ni se te ocurra matarla así, ¡Bestia!- Bramó Russel.

-¡La mato como me da la real gana!

-¿¡No ves que así sufre!?

-¡Ah, ¿y con martillazos la anguila no sufre?!- Gritó Murdoc mientras agitaba al animal medio moribundo en la cara de Russel. Helenka entró un poco más en la cocina, pero el moreno soltó la anguila en el fregadero y cogió un cuchillo de carnicero, con el cual apuntó a la muchacha.

-¡TÚ!- Bramó. Helenka se quedó clavada en el sitio, totalmente rígida. El bajista se le acercó un poco, y con la punta del cuchillo, rozó su nariz, haciendo que la baterista diera un respingo. Sintió la respiración de Murdoc en sus mejillas, y eso hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Después de unos segundos en silencio, el moreno habló.- ¿Y tus pecas?

A la muchacha le faltaron piernas para salir corriendo de la cocina y perderse por el pasillo.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Vuelve!- Y dicho esto salió detrás de ella, alzando el cuchillo. Russel y Noodle se miraron de reojo, extrañados por la actitud de estos.

-¿Qué bicho les habrá picado?- Preguntó Russel, rematando por fin a la pobre anguila que se hallaba en el fregadero. Al rato se escucharon risas desde el pasillo y sonidos de besos, mientras que se abría una puerta y ésta se volvía a cerrar con brusquedad. Noodle miró al baterista y sonrió.

-¿No es obvio? El bicho del amor…- Dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

Al final sólo comieron anguila Russel, Noodle y 2D. La japonesa se sentía un poco incómoda por no poder demostrar su amor por Stu en frente de Russel, así que le dijo que eran novios durante la cena. El afroamericano por poco se ahoga comiendo, pero relajó su postura y decidió que todo estaba bien y aceptaba su relación. El vocalista y la guitarrista se levantaron corriendo a abrazarle con fuerza, casi ahogándole de nuevo. Russel se sentía feliz por ellos dos. Aunque a la vez triste porque él estaba solo mientras que sus amigos estaban todos emparejados. Pero decidió ocultarlo, para no preocupar a los demás.

Se hizo de noche y desde fuera se escuchaba el ulular de los búhos y los gemidos de los zombies, ansiosos por querer entrar en la casa y comer algo de carne humana. Murdoc siempre era el que se encargaba de cerrar las puertas por si las moscas, pero esta vez no lo hizo él, sino Russel, porque el moreno no salió de su habitación, ni Helenka tampoco.

Todos dormían plácidamente esa noche, excepto la baterista, que estaba despierta pero acostada al lado del bajista. Había dormido demasiado y ahora no tenía sueño, además de la incesante calor. Miró de reojo a Murdoc, incapaz de comprender de cómo podía dormir a pierna suelta. Éste, de repente, soltó un ronquido para después moverse un poco, dando patadas a la baterista y poniendo una de sus manos en la cara de la misma. Soltó un bufido y con cuidado apartó la mano de su cara.

Helenka decidió colocarse en una postura más cómoda. Lo hizo, dándole la espalda al bajista quien seguía igual de dormido. En unos minutos cerró los ojos, pero sintió como Murdoc se movía demasiado, hasta que se levantó. Helenka decidió permanecer con los ojos cerrados. No escuchaba ningún ruido por parte del bajista, ni pasos, ni ruidos comunes, ni siquiera su propia respiración.

En ese momento sintió que Murdoc le besaba la mejilla con cariño.

El moreno se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Cuando Helenka notó que ya no estaba, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se puso el camisón que estaba tirado por el suelo. Abrió la puerta y la cerró con delicadeza. Dio un paso decidido quedándose en medio del pasillo ¿Dónde podía ir? Aunque no debia salir sola y menos por la noche: una de las reglas de Murdoc.

-¿Izquierda o derecha?- Se preguntó en un susurro, mirando hacia ambos lados. Se veía que a la chica le daba igual las normas del moreno. Se decantó por el ala izquierda. Como no veía demasiado bien se tuvo que apoyar en la pared, que seguía igual de pegajosa que antes.

Todo estaba tan sumamente oscuro. Creía que en algún momento apoyaría el pie en el suelo y éste se desvanecería, haciéndola caer.

Siguió caminando más deprisa. La verdad es que no iba a ninguna parte. Por un momento chocó con algo que estaba pegado a la pared, emitiendo un pequeño grito. Se escucharon caer algunas cosas, pero no se rompió nada. Helenka rezó para que nadie se despertara, pero por suerte Kong Studios era bastante grande.

Se agachó para recoger lo que había tirado. Palpó los objetos: por lo visto eran libros. Tocó sus portadas, algunas estaban más nuevas y lisas y otras más arrugadas y estropeadas. Tomó los libros y los colocó en la estantería a ciegas.

Se quedó uno de los libros (prestado, claro) el que estaba en peor estado. Lo abrió y tocó sus páginas: era como si alguien hubiera vertido algún líquido sobre ellas. Por instinto lo olió. Inmediatamente puso una mueca de asco y retiró el libro de su nariz: olia a una colonia muy fuerte y a azufre quemado; la peor combinación, le recordaba a Murdoc.

Lo cerró y siguió su camino. Llegó a un sitio en donde sus pisadas sonaban con eco. Evitó buscar cualquier interruptor de luz pues si Murdoc la descubría le echaría la bronca de su vida. Consiguió notar que era el salón y suspiró.

-Creía que pararía en un sitio mejor.- Pensó. De repente sintió que le rugían las tripas y con razón: no había comido nada desde las pizzas. Fue a la cocina y ahí sí que encendió la luz. Abrió el frigorífico. No había nada a parte de unas latas de cerveza y dos zanahorias con pinta de que si las comías te entraría la gastroenteritis del siglo. Optó por una lata de cerveza.

La abrió, salpicándose un poco. Bebió un trago y se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Las cosas estaban más mal de lo que pensaba en esa casa. Miró su lata de cerveza con expresión neutra.

-Hola.

Alzó la vista. Había un tipo vestido de bata blanca y sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Tenía un gran mentón y una pajarita grande y azul adornaba su cuello. Lo que más le llamaba la atención a Helenka era que tenía media máscara cubriéndole la cara de color rosa y su pelo era estilo afro de color azul eléctrico.

Helenka por poco no se cae de la silla.

-¿T-Tú quién e-eres?- Preguntó tartamuda. El tipo se levantó y la baterista también, en tono de alerta.

Se acercó a ella hasta que la acorraló en el fregadero. Él le cogió de la mano aunque ella no quisiera y le dio un beso en el dorso.

-Doctor Wurzel, para servir y complacer, sobre todo a usted.- Se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

Helenka no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar ¿Por qué no le echaba? Él no vivía aquí... ¿O sí? El doctor Wurzel se volvió a sentar en la silla, cruzando de nuevo sus manos.

-Yo... yo soy...

-Helenka alias Tarántula Kino, veinticuatro años, nacida el veinte de Marzo, tu signo es Piscis aunque con influencia Aries y originaria de un pequeño pueblo situado al Este de Rusia.- Dijo de un tirón el doctor, recolocándose la máscara.

-¿C-Cómo sabes todo eso?- Preguntó estupefacta. Wurzel rebuscó algo en su bolsillo y le mostró su carnet de identidad. SU carnet de identidad. La baterista fue hacia él indignada y furiosa para quitárselo y asi lo hizo.- No deberías coger las cosas de los demás.- Escupió.

-Bonita, tú no deberías de dejar las cosas por ahí tiradas...

-¿Acaso vives aquí?

-Se supone que NO debo de vivir aquí.- Recalcó la negación varias veces.- El ser al que tienes de novio no me deja.

-Me ha contado que alguien le robó su caravana... ¿Fuiste tú?

-Oh, chica lista.- Se levantó de nuevo y empezó a pasear tranquilamente por la cocina.- Debo irme. Ha sido un placer, señorita.

-¡E-Espere!- Le pidió elevando un poco la voz, pero el doctor Wurzel dio una sonora palmada haciendo que la luz se apagase. Helenka se asustó y se apoyó en la encimera. Fue palpando cuidadosamente hasta encontrar el interruptor, el cual activó. Se fijó en la mesa en donde había dejado el libro.

Cuando la luz invadió la habitación ya era demasiado tarde. El doctor Wurzel no estaba.

Y el libro había desaparecido.


	17. Chapter 17 Femme fatale

**¡Hola! Hacía mucho tiempo que no subía un capítulo. Lo siento, tengo muchos exámenes que recuperar y apenas puedo atender a mis lectores, pero gracias por la espera. Aquí en España es ya día 7 de junio, pero quería dedicarle este capítulo a Murdoc y a mi madre, que cumplen el mismo día. El capítulo es especialmente largo. Un beso y un abrazo. ¡Nos leemos...!**

Ya había amanecido y la rusa no se había movido de la estrepitosa cocina, en donde se había encontrado con el doctor Wurzel. Tenía varias preguntas que la carcomían lentamente por dentro:

¿Por qué se había llevado el libro? ¿Frecuentaba aquel señor la casa habitualmente, sin el consentimiento de Murdoc? Y lo más importante… ¿Tendría más cosas suyas o de Gorillaz?

Escuchó unos pasos pesados que provenían del pasillo. Rápidamente tiró la lata de cerveza a la basura y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Era 2D. Bostezaba mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- Buenos días Helenka.- Saludó con voz adormecida. Ella solo le hizo un gesto con la mano. De pronto apareció Noodle detrás de 2D, y llevaba una cesta con ropa limpia.

- ¡Oh, buenos días, bombón!- Saludó la mayor. Noodle dejó la cesta en el suelo y se sentó en frente de ella.

- Buenos días.- Dijo algo sonrojada por el piropo que le había dicho Helenka.- Mira, lavé tu ropa.

La japonesa se agachó a la cesta y cogió unas prendas para dejarlas en la mesa. La mayor tomó la ropa.

- Gracias.- Agradeció con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Bien… ahora tengo hambre.

Stu, que se encontraba revisando la nevera y los estantes, miró hacia atrás con una expresión de extrañeza.

- Pues… no hay comida. Es la cuarta vez que ocurre en el mes.

Helenka se levantó sobresaltada.

- ¡Ah!- Musitó impresionada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntaron los dos, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

- ¡Ha sido ese… un tal Wurzel!

2D y Noodle se miraron con la boca tan abierta que parecían túneles.

- ¡Así que era él!- Gritó la japonesa, furiosa.- Por su culpa nos estamos gastando todo el dinero en comprar comida. ¡Qué derroche…!

Por la entrada apareció Russel, con el mismo aspecto adormilado de 2D, y rascándose la barriga por debajo del pijama.

- Hola. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

- Nada.- Suspiró el peliazul.- Todo se lo ha estado llevando Wurzel.

- ¿¡Qué…!? ¿Cómo lo sabéis?- Preguntó, alarmado.

- Yo lo vi.- Se justificó Helenka, levantando la mano.

Y el cuarto miembro de Gorillaz hizo aparición. Murdoc entraba tan tranquilo, abría el frigorífico y sacaba una cerveza para después rascarse el trasero y beberla toda de un trago.

- Murdoc, saluda por lo menos, ¿no?- Helenka se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. La verdad es que estaba algo molesta por que el moreno se fue en mitad de la madrugada y ni siquiera sabía a donde había ido.

- Hola.- Después de esto eructó sonoramente, haciendo que los demás mostraran una mueca de asco.

- Mudz, ya sabemos quién es el que robaba la comida. Es Wurzel.

Murdoc miró a todos de reojo y se cruzó de brazos, sorprendido. Dejó la lata de cerveza en la mesa y se acercó a Helenka. Ésta se encogió en su asiento.

- Lo viste, ¿verdad? Cuando volví al cuarto no estabas.

Dijo eso con un tono tan desagradable que Helenka se tuvo que encoger más en la silla.

- S-sí…

- ¡Te dije que no salieras sola!- Murdoc se acercó más a ella, y empezó a examinarla y a palparle todas las partes posibles.- No me extraña que te haya dejado dormida y te hubiera robado un riñón o algo.

- Murdoc suelta, estoy bien. Eres demasiado protector conmigo.

El moreno suspiró y la soltó.

- Como quieras. Yo me vuelvo a la cama…

Dicho esto se volvió a su cuarto, murmurando cosas in entendibles.

Helenka sintió necesidad de bajar la mirada. Se sentía un poco ridícula por haber desobedecido a Murdoc. En verdad lo quería, pero no tenía por qué hacerle caso siempre. Ella no puede evitar sus instintos. Tendría que quererla así.

- Bueno.- Dijo 2D, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde que se fue Murdoc.- Creo que me toca hacer a mí la compra.

- Yo te acompañaré, Stu.- Dijo la baterista levantándose de la silla. 2D negó.

- No, eres nuestra invitada.

- Insisto.- Helenka cogió la ropa y se perdió por el pasillo.- ¡Vístete, 2D, sino se pasará la hora de desayunar!- Se escuchó una voz amortiguada y a lo lejos. Luego, un portazo.

El vocalista también se fue de la cocina para vestirse.

- Creo que me volveré a dormir.- Dijo Noodle.- ¿Qué harás tú, Russ?

- Lo mismo.

Los dos fueron a sus habitaciones y se quedaron dormidos.

Helenka esperaba a 2D en el salón, con los brazos en jarra y sujetando el bolso que había traído. Ya se había vestido con sus ropas y como buena dama que se supiera apreciar, maquillada magistralmente.

Stu por fin hizo su aparición. Se estaba poniendo una chaqueta cuando empezó a hablar. La verdad es que era el final de agosto, y comenzaba a hacer un frío terrible.

- Estoy listo.- Anunció.

- Bien, ¿vamos?

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y contemplaron el día tan extrañamente bello que hacía. Los rayos de sol se colaban entre las nubes grises, dejando un aspecto enigmático. Esos días eran perfectos para Helenka, pues podía ver estupendamente sin el sol.

- ¿Vamos en mi moto?- Preguntó ella. 2D dudó por un momento, pero acabó aceptando.

Se dirigieron a la moto, que no tenía un aspecto demasiado bueno. Estaba llena de barro y tenía algunos rasguños.

- Perdona que esté tan sucia. Cuando llegué a Kong Studios con ella no la traté muy bien.- Helenka soltó una risa ahogada.

- ¿Cómo te has podido permitir una moto así? –Preguntó él, mientras que la muchacha le tendía un casco que tenía de sobra.

- Eh… bueno…

Stu comprendió que había sido un poco grosero y se disculpó. Helenka negó y al final le contó que había sido un regalo de la empresa en la que trabajaba como modelo.

Por fin ambos se montaron y se dirigieron al supermercado más cercano. Stu iba detrás de la rusa y no tuvo más remedio que sujetarse a la cintura de ésta, pues la moto iba muy rápida.

- ¿Qué tal, Stu, te gustó el viaje en la moto? – Preguntó Helenka mientras se quitaba el casco.

- Esto… pues… un poco movido.- 2D tenía la cara verde, y le estaban entrando arcadas.

- ¡Lo siento! La próxima vez iré más despacio.

Entraron en el super y tomaron una cesta. Helenka empezó a arrasar con todo; pan, cereales, fruta, mezcla para hacer tortitas, leche, zumo…

- Bueno 2D, ¿cómo te va con Noodle, qué hicisteis anoche? – Preguntó la muchacha, examinando la etiqueta de un bote de mermelada.

- Pues.- 2D sonrió momentáneamente.- En realidad estamos empezando… pero espero que vaya muy bien.

Helenka le dedicó una mirada tierna a 2D, quien se la devolvió, sonrojado.

- Y con respecto a lo que hicimos anoche.- El peliazul se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.- Jugamos al ajedrez.

- ¿Al ajedrez?- Preguntó ella, divertida.- ¿Y cuántas veces te ganó Noodle?

2D abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

- ¿C-cómo lo sabes?

Helenka no pudo aguantarse la risa y estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que todas las personas de la tienda se giraran para verla. El vocalista estaba tan sonrojado que parecía un tomate maduro.

- Perdona, perdona…- Se disculpó, depositando el bote de mermelada en la cesta.- No quería burlarme…

- No importa. ¿Continuamos?

Ambos fueron a tomar beicon y huevos para el desayuno. Tuvieron que comprar grandes cantidades para hacer un gran desayuno especial, pues Helenka se ofreció a hacerlo.

Pagaron la gran compra, aunque pelearon en la caja "amistosamente" pues Stu opinaba que esa comida la debía pagar él, y Helenka pensaba que debía invitarlo para agradecer la hospitalidad que tuvieron con ella en Kong Studios.

Al final, pagaron a medias.

Fueron a la moto y metieron todas las bolsas en su compartimento; la moto era tan grande que cabía toda la compra. Helenka le dio el casco a Stu.

- Stu.- Lo llamó ella.- Solo quería decirte que… por favor, no hagas daño a Noodle. Es solo una adolescente. Ya sabes… son muy sensibles a esa edad.

Helenka se apartó un mechó de pelo para después acomodarlo detrás de su oreja.

- Me gustaría que fuera feliz, porque es una niña encantadora. Sé que tú eres un chico muy bueno, pero por si alguna vez pasase algo… sólo ten tacto.

Stu la miró por un momento a los ojos. Estaban tristes y algo vidriosos.

- A mí me hicieron mucho daño anteriormente, y lo pasé bastante mal. Espero que la cuides con tu vida.

Suspiró, aliviada por decir esas palabras. Él no pudo evitar sentirse triste, porque sentía lo mismo que ella. Que le habían usado, que habían pisoteado su corazón… y era bastante duro.

- Lo haré. Te lo juro. Amo a Noodle, así que todo lo que tú me has dicho está hecho.

- Genial, Stu.- Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes. Él tuvo la necesidad de decir algo, pero se quedó a medias. Pero por supuesto, esto ella lo notó.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó, con una ceja alzada.

- Eeh… nunca se me dieron bien las palabras, pero… tú no deberías haber sufrido.- Se atrevió a decir.- Porque… eres muy buena persona, amable, cariñosa…

Stu tuvo que dejar de hablar porque Helenka ya lo estaba estrechando contra sus brazos en un fuerte apretón, tan fuerte que la cara de 2D se tornó roja de nuevo, pero esta vez por la presión. Aún así, el chico le devolvió el abrazo.

Los dos volvieron a Kong Studios, esta vez más despacio, a petición del vocalista.

Eran apenas las diez y media cuando volvieron. Dejaron las bolsas en las encimeras de la cocina y colocaron algunas cosas en sus estantes respondientes.

- ¡Bueno, Stu! – Anunció la chica, recogiéndose las mangas de su camiseta.- Puedes ir al salón, yo tengo trabajo aquí.

- ¿Me puedo quedar contigo? Te juro que no ayudaré.- Rió el muchacho, mostrando su boca mellada. Helenka suspiró con una sonrisa y asintió.

Helenka empezó a hacer la mezcla de las tortitas, que era lo que más trabajo le causaba. 2D observaba embobado cómo removía la pasta. Parecía una profesional. Es más, le recordaba a su madre cuando él esperaba en la mesa a que estuviera lista la comida.

Echó un chorro de la mezcla en una sartén que tenía al fuego, preparada anteriormente. El olor ya comenzaba a notarse, y olía deliciosamente genial.

Ya tuvo una fuente preparada de tortitas, con su clásico trozo de mantequilla colocada en el medio, y le tendió un plato a Stu quien se lo agradeció. Pensó esperar a los demás, pero su estómago rugía con fiereza y empezó a comer sin esperar.

Helenka colocó los platos para los demás, con dos huevos y varias lonchas de beicon recién hechas, de las que todavía humeaba con fuerza.

Los cereales y el café no faltaban así que, al lado de la gran fuente de tortitas, que seguían oliendo maravillosamente, colocó la jarra de café y varias tazas de cereales con leche.

Stu no podía estar más lleno, pero aun así no dejaba de comer porque todo estaba demasiado bueno…

- ¿Qué tal, te gusta?- Preguntó Helenka, colocando una fuente de tostadas doradas en el centro de la mesa, acompañando a las tortitas. A Stu le brillaban los ojos con fuerza.

- Gustarme es poco…- Respondió, dándole un mordisco a una tostada.- Helenka, eres genial.

Ante tal elogio, la muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

- Gracias.- Le agradeció, tímida.- Espero que los demás se levanten pronto.

Y como una plegaria, se escucharon pasos desde el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la cocina. Era Murdoc, con los ojos tan abiertos y una sonrisa tan grande que daba miedo. Seguramente se habría levantado por el agradable olor que desprendían esos huevos fritos y esas tostadas.

- ¡Genial, mi amor! ¿Sabes cuánto te quiero?- Murdoc hizo que Helenka se levantara de la silla y la levantó por el aire con cuidado, como si fuera una princesa.

- ¿Mucho, mucho?- Helenka rió y Murdoc la tomó de las mejillas para darle un apasionado beso.

- Exacto. ¿Has preparado tú todo esto?- Preguntó mirando a Stu, que seguía comiendo tostadas, con la cara llena de miguitas. Helenka asintió energéticamente.- Buena chica.

Volvió a darle otro beso, esta vez en la mejilla. Ambos se sentaron en frente del vocalista. Parecía que Murdoc estaba de muchísimo mejor humor desde que la rusa vino a visitarlo, y no era para menos.

- ¿Qué me recomiendas comer primero?- Preguntó, frotándose las manos y mirando el gran desayuno con gula.

- ¿Qué tal las tortitas? Según Stu me han salido muy bien.- Murdoc miró al vocalista, que descansaba en la silla, con cara de satisfacción y sujetándose el estómago. 2D levantó el pulgar como signo de aprobación.

No faltó nada más para convencerle. El moreno empezó a comer, pero paró enseguida al observar que Helenka no comía.

- ¿Ya has desayunado?- Preguntó.

- No, todavía no. Prefiero esperar a los demás.

- ¡Venga mujer, no seas tonta!- Exclamó.- Aquí nadie esperamos a nadie. Sírvete todo lo que quieras, total, la comida la has hecho tú.- Rió el moreno, alcanzándole un plato de beicon y huevos.

Helenka suspiró y comenzó a desayunar. La verdad es que le había salido muy bueno.

Stu optó por irse a dormir un ratito, se había levantado muy temprano. Murdoc y Helenka se quedaron solos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

La chica ojos lilas empezó a servirse un vaso de leche. Se lo bebió rápidamente, estaba atragantándose de lo rápido que comía. Murdoc intentaba no reírse. Pero no lo consiguió. Helenka se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño, confusa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó. El moreno seguía en las mismas.- ¡Murdoc!

- Tienes un bigote blanco.- Respondió, secándose una lágrima traicionera.

Helenka se sonrojó hasta la médula y se limpió los labios con una servilleta.

- ¡Murdoc, deja de reírte de mí! – Exclamó molesta al ver que el moreno seguía riéndose.

- ¡Eres adorable!- Dijo, todavía carcajeándose.- Pero no creas que te he perdonado.- Murdoc cambió totalmente su ánimo alegre a uno muchísimo más serio.- Odio que me desobedezcas. Si mal no recuerdo ya ha pasado más veces.

Helenka torció la boca. Se le quitó el hambre de repente y desplazó su plato. Ella también odiaba que Murdoc tuviera razón. Sus instintos de aventurera la mataban por dentro.

Hizo un puchero, haciendo que Murdoc se estremeciera.

- Bueno, bueno.- Dijo él, despeinándole el flequillo.- No es para tanto. Desayuna.

Ella acercó de nuevo su plato y volvió a comer.

Todo se volvió un silencio placentero, con el rechinar de los cuchillos y los tenedores. Helenka empezó a degustar una manzana pelada y cortada en trozos pequeños, hechos mismamente por ella. Mientras comía miraba al moreno con expresión neutra.

Por su lado, Murdoc tomaba a sorbos un café. Todavía estaba bastante caliente. El vapor que desprendía le humedecía los ojos.

Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Helenka, y vio que lo estaba mirando, así que mantuvo su vista con la de ella.

Dejó el plato vacío con algunos pedazos de manzana que no pudieron ser devorados. La baterista lanzó un bostezo, sin dejar de mirar al moreno, que ya se había terminado su café.

Llamaron estrepitosamente a la puerta, sacando a ambos de su trance. Murdoc fue a abrir. Para su sorpresa eran Damon y Jamie. El moreno recordó que tenían que venir por la mañana para arreglar algunas cosas del disco.

- ¡Hola!- Saludaron los dos, entrando sin permiso. Murdoc cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que llaméis el día antes de venir?

- Sí sí, es verdad, perdona y eso.- Dijo Damon dejando una mochila que traía, en el sofá del salón.

- Oigan, qué bien huele. ¿Quién se animó a hacer el desayuno hoy?- Canturreó Jamie, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Después de unos segundos se escuchó un chillido muy agudo y Murdoc y Damon se apresuraron al ir a la cocina.

- ¿¡Quién pegó ese grito!?- Bramó el moreno. Jamie de momento estaba abrazando a Helenka amistosamente como saludo. Ambos se separaron asustados.

- Fui yo… me di un gran susto al verla… pensé que no habría nadie en la cocina…- Se excusó Jamie, mirándose los pies.

- Lo suponía… Helenka nunca habría podido realizar tal rango de voz.- Rió Murdoc con maldad. Jamie lo miró con odio.

Helenka se levantó para saludar a Damon. Ambos chocaron puños animadamente y se abrazaron con afecto.

- ¡Damon! Ya te echaba de menos.

- Desde julio que no coincidíamos.

- Sólo habéis coincidido una vez y ya parece que os conocéis de toda la vida.- Gruñó el moreno malhumorado.

Unos pasos apresurados se avecinaban por el pasillo. Noodle y Russel entraron a la cocina y los saludaron a todos.

- ¡Vaya! Menudo desayuno. ¿Quién lo hizo?- Preguntó la japonesa mientras se sentaba y tomaba unas tortitas con sirope.

Todos miraron a Helenka.

- ¡Qué bien, muchas gracias!- Dijo empezando a comer.

- De nada Noodle, ha sido un placer.

- Gracias Helenka, pero no tengo mucha hambre.- Musitó Russel. Todos le miraron con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Estás enfermo o algo Russ?- Preguntó el moreno, examinándolo con una mirada de mofa.

- ¡Ya deja de bromear! Mejor me voy a duchar, que tenemos que ensayar dentro de poco.

2D apareció por el pasillo. Se le veía relajado y a su paso dejaba una estela de vapor que cargaba el ambiente.

- Oh, ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Imbécil, tenían que venir hoy para arreglar unas cosas del disco.- Gruñó Murdoc. Helenka entrecerró los ojos.

- Ah, oh claro.- Dijo, mostrando su sonrisa mellada.- ¿Qué tal está Missy, Damon?

- Muy bien, me parece que cada día crece más…- Murmuró, pensando.- Tendría que haberla traído, pero hoy tenemos que hacer cosas importantes. Igualmente os manda un saludo a todos.

Jamie se acordó de algo y rebuscó en su bolsa mientras los demás charlaban y cogían "de strangis" algún que otro alimento de la mesa. Sacó unos papeles algo sobados y con la cabeza bien alta y el pecho hinchado de orgullo, se los entregó a Helenka. Todos prestaron atención en ese momento.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¡Míralo! Son tus bocetos.

La chica ojos lilas forzó un poco los ojos. Las pastillas le hacían efecto pero tampoco le curaban la ceguera. Era ella la que estaba pintada. Con miles de expresiones por todos lados, y además a color. Se veía hermosa.

Todos al su alrededor miraron para ver. Abrieron los ojos, impresionados.

- Jamie, a veces me cuesta creer que tengas tanto talento.- Murmuró el moreno, encendiéndose un cigarro.

- Oh, me recuerda al día del acuario.- Dijo Helenka, con la boca torcida.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Habló de nuevo el moreno.

- ¿Qué no te acuerdas? ¡Pero si te lo conté!

Murdoc se encogió de hombros.

- Allí di mí… "segundo" concierto como vocalista.

- ¿Y cuál fue el primero?- Preguntó Noodle.

- Fue en mi ciudad natal. Me trataron tan mal al terminar el pequeño concierto que desarrollé fobia a los escenarios. Pero, creo que ya estoy bien.- Dijo la pelinegra, híper ventilando un poco. Todos se miraron entre sí.- Bueno continúo. Una persona no identificada.- Prefirió no decir el nombre de Boogeyman- rompió un tanque y se inundó el acuario entero.

- ¡Sí sí! Yo lo vi en los periódicos.- Aclaró Damon.- La verdad fue un desastre pero recaudasteis mucho dinero.

Helenka estiró los dibujos hacia Jamie, pero éste negó.

- Quédatelos, te los regalo.

- Gracias Jamie.- Agradeció. Una melodía rockanrolera empezó a sonar por toda la cocina. Todos palparon en busca de sus teléfonos pero al final el culpable fue el de la baterista.- ¿Sí?

Comenzó a hablar con su interlocutor y después de unos segundos colgó.

- Chicos, me tengo que ir.- Suspiró, estirándose un poco, haciendo que la camiseta se le subiera y se le viera fugazmente el ombligo. Se fue al salón seguida de Murdoc. Tomó sus cosas y miró al moreno con sus brillantes ojos.

Le dio un cálido beso en los labios y le pellizcó la mejilla, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- ¿Vendrás a la fiesta?

El moreno la miró, confundido.

- ¿Qué fiesta?

La baterista sonrió y le dio otro beso, ésta vez más duradero y fogoso. Murdoc creyó que estaba en el paraíso. Incluso las piernas le temblaban. Lo que no sabía es que Helenka se sentía igual y podría ser que los dos se cayesen al suelo.

Cortaron el beso por falta de aire.

- Me ha gustado mucho venir a visitaros.

- Puedes venir cuando quieras.- Le revolvió el pelo con cariño.- Oye, ¿y eso de la fiesta?

- Bueeeeno creo que me debería de ir ya… ¡Chicos, nos vemos en la fiesta!

- ¡Adiós Helenka, hasta la fiesta!

Murdoc quería alcanzarla, pero ya se había ido. Volvió a la cocina y miró a todo ser existente que allí se encontraba. El cigarro, que solo había recibido una calada, ya se había consumido entre los dedos del moreno.

- ¿Qué fiesta?- Preguntó.

- ¿Te gusta este, Murdoc?

- No.

- Oh, ¿y este? Es tu color favorito.

- No.

- Bueno… ¿este te parece mejor? Mira, se me ve el…

- Ni de coña.- La cortó.

Noodle, con el ceño fruncido, tiró el vestido en un gran montón de los "posibles". Murdoc reposaba en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas y con la miraba permanente en su guitarrista.

Ah, la famosa fiesta… ya la recordaba. _Esa _fiesta. A la que le invitaban todos los años.

Asistió una vez, y ya no fue ninguna más. Era un rollazo, según el moreno.

Era algo así como una fiesta entre lo mejorcito de Gran Bretaña. En realidad todos eran unos snobs y hacían la dichosa fiesta para que se sintieran un poco mejor con ellos mismos. Claro, era con origen benéfico.

La japonesa salió con un vestido más del probador. Ya se habría puesto por lo menos doce, y ninguno le gustaba a Murdoc. Y este no iba a ser la excepción.

- Quítatelo YA.

Noodle entornó los ojos y se metió de nuevo en el probador, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

- No servirá de nada que te enfades, querida.- Le dijo Murdoc mirándose las largas uñas que no se cortaba desde hace un año.

- ¡Algún vestido tendré que elegir, no quiero ir desnuda!

- ¡Cierto! Tienes que esconder algún secreto para la luna de miel con el Faceache…

- ¡Idiota!

Murdoc se carcajeó y siguió entretenido con sus manos.

- Bueno, a ver si te gusta este.

Noodle salió de la puerta con seguridad y se dio una vuelta para que el moreno pudiera observarla bien y que, por favor, le diese el visto bueno. A Murdoc se le iluminaron los ojos y saltó del sillón, con las manos juntas.

- ¡OH…DIOS… MÍO!

-¿¡Te gusta!?- Exclamó Noodle, impresionada. ¡Por fin se podría ir de aquella tienda y comprarse los complementos, los zapatos, y…!

- ¡ES HORRIBLE!

Todas las esperanzas de Noodle se fueron por el retrete.

-¡OoooOOOGH, Murdoc!

El moreno empezó a reír, tanto que se sujetaba el estómago.

- ¡Que no, que te queda muy bien!

La japonesa infló sus mofletes y fue a pegarle a Murdoc unos puñetazos en su pecho.

- ¡No me des estos sustos!

- Bueno venga, quítatelo que lo tenemos que pagar. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

Noodle miró la etiqueta.

- Doscientas quince libras.

- ¡Su puta madre! ¿Pero de qué está hecho el vestido, de oro?

Toda la tienda se volteó a mirarle con desagrado.

- Shh, calla, Murdoc… Sino nos echarán.

El moreno sacó su billetera y cogió el dinero justo.

- Venga, quítatelo.

- Espera, quiero verme con él puesto una vez más.

Se asomó al espejo de probador y dio una vuelta, haciendo que su vestido volara. Era corto, hasta por las rodillas y blanco. De cintura para arriba era de encaje y terminaba en manga francesa. Era sencillo pero muy bonito. Noodle se sonrojó al verse tan guapa.

- ¡Noodle deja de presumir ante el espejo y dame el maldito traje!

- ¡Vale vale! Qué prisa tienes.- La japonesa se quitó el vestido y se lo pasó a Murdoc por la puerta. Luego se vistió con su ropa de diario.

Ambos pagaron el vestido y salieron a comprar más cosas. Inútiles, según el moreno, pero las mujeres eran así. Endemoniadamente bellas, muy pesadas a veces.

- Creo que me debería de haber comprado las bailarinas verdes…- Se quejó Noodle, ya en el coche de camino a Kong Studios. Murdoc la miró con cara de asco.

- ¡No pienso volver a ese Guantánamo!

Noodle rió mientras veía sus accesorios para la fiesta. Era mañana. Había pasado un día desde que Helenka se fue.

Ella le pidió al moreno que acompañase a Noodle a comprarse un vestido. Según, él tenía buen gusto. Pero le resultó difícil pues los que escogía eran o muy cortos, o con mucho escote, transparente o con las tres cosas. Al moreno le ponía los pelos de punta la cara pondría Stu al ver a Noodle así. Bueno, era irremediable, la japonesa al ser más mayor estaba sacando su lado más femenino.

Llegaron sanos y salvos a pesar de las imprudencias que cometía Murdoc sobre el volante.

Noodle abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¡Stu, Stu, mira mi vestido…!- Se la escuchaba gritar.

Murdoc negó, apenado.

- Ay que ver lo que has crecido, fideo.

Se sentó en el salón y encendió la televisión, junto con un cigarro. Empezó a fumarlo tranquilamente. Se quitó las botas y la chaqueta, dejándolas por ahí tiradas.

Se palpó la nuca. La herida que le había curado Noodle ya se estaba cerrando. Ella misma se ofreció en purificársela se vez en cuando.

Poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos, hasta que se quedó dormido con el cigarro en la mano.

Veía todo negro… sólo escuchaba el murmullo de las olas chocar contra alguna barrera. Alguna que otra gaviota graznando…

Abrió los ojos de repente y vio que se encontraba en un bote, vestido con un jersey a rayas y una gorra de marinero sobre su cabeza. Tenía un catalejo entre las manos.

Lo alzó y miró sobre él. Una niebla espesa escondía algo a lo lejos. Forzó un poco más la vista.

La niebla se fue haciendo cada vez más a su paso. Él, inconscientemente gritaba "¡Rema, Faceache, Rema!". La barca se empezó a mover más rápido y Murdoc volvió a mirar por el catalejo.

Entre la niebla podía divisar algo, estaba borroso pero… pudo saber que era un edificio, o algo parecido a ello.

"¡Rema más rápido Faceache, o serás la próxima cena de las ballenas!"

Esta vez, el moreno no necesitó aquel aparatejo. Sabía muy bien lo que veía, y era una cosa espectacular…

_Una isla…_

- Murdoc, ¡Murdoc!

El moreno se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Russel estaba delante suya.

- ¿Qué ocurre, gordinflón?

El baterista frunció el ceño.

- No parabas de gritas "¡Faceache, rema!" a grito pelado, y encima movías los brazos de manera extraña. Y la cena ya está lista.- Le informó, haciendo una mueca.

Russel cogió algo de la mesita y se fue por donde vino.

El moreno frunció el ceño, extrañado. No recordaba nada de lo que había soñado. Además, ¿Tanto había dormido?

Se levantó y fue a la cocina. Tomó el periódico de ese día, por la mañana no tuvo tiempo de leerlo.

- ¿Qué hay para cenar hoy?- Preguntó 2D, que acababa de entrar en la cocina.- Huele bien.

Noodle, que ayudaba casi siempre a Russel en la cocina, colocó un gran bol de ensalada en el medio.

- Pastel de carne. Hoy lo hice yo. Perdón si no sabe como debe…- Declaró avergonzada.

Murdoc la miró por encima del periódico.

- ¿Qué le has echado? ¿Veneno? A mí no se me mata tan fácilmente…

- ¡No!- Gruñó.- Es solo que es la primera vez que preparo uno. Venga, comed.

Todos lo probaron. Estaba muy bueno, a pesar de las contrariedades de la japonesa.

- ¿Ya tenéis traje para mañana?- Preguntó Noodle, sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

- Yo creo que tengo uno de la vez pasada que fui…- Stu alzó la vista al techo, intentando recordar.

- Seguro que lo tienes 2D, porque yo lo tengo guardado en mi armario.- Dijo el afroamericano.

Mientras los demás seguían hablando el moreno seguía concentrado en su periódico, mirando los titulares.

"A ver… el Manchester United vuelve a perder contra… Joder, que mierda, y mira que íbamos ganando… las acciones de la bolsa bajan en picado… no tengo ni idea de qué es eso… a ver esta página… ¡Oh!"

Acercó un poco más el periódico hacia su cara. Hablaba de la fiesta de mañana. Se celebraba en un hotel, a las afueras de Essex. Era bastante lujoso y, como todos los años, tenías que ir de etiqueta.

Bajó un poco el periódico y vio que Russel, 2D y Noodle lo estaban mirando con discreción.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Nada, nada!- Exclamó Noodle, como solía hacer cuando Murdoc los pillaba mirándole.

Los tres rieron por lo bajo y Murdoc mostró su ya famosa media sonrisa.

Recogieron la cocina. Noodle se fue a dormir porque estaba cansada de ese día. Stu se fue a su cuarto a tocar o a componer alguna que otra canción. Russel se fue a la sana de cine a ver una película y Murdoc fue al garaje, encontrándose con…

- ¡MI WINNI, MI HERMOSA WINNI!

El moreno se pegó a la chapa de la caravana y empezó a darle besos.

Entró ansioso. Por fortuna todo estaba igual como lo dejó. Con su aroma a alcohol y a incienso (de los rituales). Había una nota pegada en la puerta del aseo. Murdoc la cogió. Era un post-it rosa. La letra era muy irregular, pero entendió lo que decía:

"He intentado convertirla en un tanque militar, pero… por tan mala suerte, no se puede. Así que te la devuelvo.

Sin rencores, Dr. Wurzel"

- ¡Maldito viejo!- Gritó, arrugando el papel y tirándolo con fuerza al suelo.

El papel fue a parar debajo de la cama. El moreno relajó su ceño y suspiró, cansado. Sin más, se acercó al suelo, intentando recogerlo, pero en vez de eso encontró un libro que le resultaba endemoniadamente familiar.

Sonrió con malicia y perversión al verlo.

* * *

- ¡Noodle, mueve el culo y date prisa, que llegamos tarde!

Murdoc, Russel y 2D esperaban ya aburridos en el salón. Ya era el día de la fiesta y Noodle llevaba encerrada en su habitación por lo menos dos horas antes para vestirse y arreglarse.

- ¡Ya, ya estoy!

Noodle apareció por el pasillo, colocándose una pinza con forma de flor en el pelo. Se había maquillado los ojos con perfilador negro. La verdad es que el vestido le quedaba estupendamente.

- ¡Bien bien vámonos que llegamos tarde!- Gritó Murdoc. Se le veía un poco estresado. Abrió la puerta y echó a todos de la casa. Fueron al garaje y tomaron el Jeep.

- ¿Por qué estás tan ansioso, si odias ir a esa fiesta?- Preguntó Russel agarrándose al asiento; el moreno pisó a tope el acelerador.

- Porque así me podré ir antes. Además, van las chicas.

Russel pensó un momento… ¿Las chicas? ¡Las chicas! Vería a Boinae. Inmediatamente se le quitaron las ganas de ir, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Murdoc, se me hace raro verte vestido con la parte de arriba… y más con un traje.- Declaró el vocalista, que estaba a punto de vomitar. Noodle le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

El moreno hizo oídos sordos y se concentró en la carretera. De vez en cuando maldecía a algún que otro conductor que se interponía en su camino.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos y todavía seguían en el coche. A Noodle se le había estropeado el peinado, 2D tenía ganas de vomitar y Russel tenía que escupir porque se le metían bichos en la boca. Murdoc simplemente manejaba con "tranquilidad".

El afroamericano miró por la frontera y por fin pudo divisar el hotel donde se celebraba tal festejo. Estaba bastante iluminado y era una propiedad bastante grande. No lo recordaba tan lujoso.

- ¡Ah, por fin llegamos!- Murdoc salió del coche estirándose como un rey, mientras que los demás estaban hechos polvo del viaje.

Al minuto llegaron un par de periodistas a echarles unas fotos.

- ¡Que no me echen fotos, tengo el pelo alborotado!- Gritaba la japonesa aplastándose un poco el cabello.

- Si estás muy bien Noodle.- Le dijo Stu.- Sólo necesitas que te pongan bien los adornos…

2D se acercó y le quitó las pinzas para ponérselas bien. Noodle se dejó hacer.

- Ya está, como nueva.

- Muchas gracias 2D…- Agradeció. Miró a Stu con cariño y tuvo deseos de tomarle la mano, pero delante de los periodistas era mejor no hacer nada.

Vieron como algunas personas llegaban también a la par que ellos. Vestían muy elegantes, a pesar de eso no los conocían.

- Qué panda de snobs…- Maldecía Murdoc por lo bajo.

- Vamos vamos, ahora te emborrachas y a la mañana siguiente no te acordarás de nada.- Rió Russel. Noodle y 2D también rieron. Murdoc no, simplemente refunfuñó más.

Entraron por fin en el hotel. Había bastante gente bailando y bebiendo copas. En el fondo se encontraba un escenario y de allí sonaba música clásica de los altavoces. Parecía una fiesta sacada de los años 40.

Una gigantesca araña de cristal colgaba del techo, pareciera que se fuera a caer. El suelo era brillante y limpio, tanto que se reflejaba cualquier cosa. Al lado derecho del salón habían unas mesas pequeñas y redondas adornadas con flores.

- Vaya… no lo recordaba así.- Murmuró la japonesa impresionada.

- Pues yo no lo recuerdo.

- Claro, vinimos SOLO una vez y el poco tiempo que nos quedamos te emborrachaste hasta perder el conocimiento.- Le gritó a Murdoc, que a su vez no le hacía mucho caso mientras prendía un cigarro y lo fumaba tranquilamente.

Un camarero vino de repente, hablándole al moreno.

- Perdone, pero aquí no se puede fumar. Vaya al área de fumadores o apague el cigarrillo, por favor.

Murdoc rodó los ojos.

- Ya recuerdo por qué no quería venir… aquí todos son unos "pijipis". Me voy a la sala esa.

Cruzó por toda la pista, empujando a algunas personas hasta que llegó al área de fumadores. Notó que alguien le tiraba de la chaqueta y se giró, extrañado.

- Ah, eres tú, Faceache. ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Si quieres…

Ambos se sentaron en la barra del bar que allí había y pidieron unas copas.

- Bueno, a beber.- Dijo el moreno, más contento mientras se tomaba su vaso de whisky de un jalón.

- Creo que no deberías de beber tanto…

- ¿¡Y quién eres tú para mandarme!?- Bramó el moreno, dándole un capón en la sien al peliazul. 2D se sobó la nuca, adolorido.

- S-sólo lo decía porque Helenka va a venir… nada más.

Murdoc echó la ceniza de su cigarro en un cenicero, pensando. Sí, sería mejor que no bebiera demasiado. No por Helenka, solo para guardar las formas. Pidió otro trago. El último, se juró.

Notó una mirada en su nuca, visualizándolo permanentemente. Se giró discretamente y miró de reojo a una despampanante pelirroja de pelo largo y rizado apoyada en el billar de la sala. Fumaba, al igual que él. Le guiñó un ojo descaradamente, con una sonrisa seductora.

Al moreno casi le da un patatús. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y se giró de nuevo, observando como su tabaco se consumía. ¿Por qué cuando tenía que tener pareja se le acercaban todas las tías buenas?

Notó como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. Murdoc se giró extrañado, y se quedó más cuando vio que era la pelirroja.

- Hola. ¿Me invitas a un trago?- Le sonrió. El moreno no pudo evitar alzar sus cejas con sorpresa.

El peliazul miraba todo con detalle. Esa mujer le daba mala espina. No sabría si Murdoc tendría instintos para controlarse lo suficiente. Rezaba por que apareciera ya Helenka, o que a Murdoc se le terminara el tabaco.

- Si quieres.- Dijo con desgana, llevándose el cigarro a la boca. ¿Qué le pasaba? Una mujer de ese nivel debería de ponerlo a cien, pero, sin embargo, cuando lo pensó mejor, no le parecía tan guapa como…

- ¡Oh, claro, un Martini, camarero!- Llamó la mujer al barman. Se sentó en la barra al lado de Murdoc, y le echó un vistazo rápido a 2D. Pasó de él completamente.- ¿Eres Murdoc Niccals, no?

- Pues, no sé qué decirte.- Empezaba a molestarle la presencia de la mujer.

- Claro que lo eres, te conoce todo el mundo.

El camarero vino y trajo la bebida de la señorita, que tomó la aceituna de ella y la degustó.

- Yo me llamo Rose.- Dijo aún, masticando.

Murdoc se incorporó un poco y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Era un poco pesada, pero el moreno no iba a echarla. Para él todas las mujeres eran diosas intocables.

- ¿Qué tal si te doy mi número de teléfono?- Preguntó ella.

- Tengo novia.

- ¡Oh bueno! Pero por si algún día cortáis o… tienes ganas de divertirte.- Guiñó un ojo.- Estaré disponible.

Sacó una tarjeta de su escote y la deslizó hacia Murdoc. Después de eso bebió su copa de un trago y se levantó de la barra.

- Me tengo que ir a que me subasten… espero verte entre el público. ¡Chao!

2D y Murdoc vieron como se fue dando saltitos. Las demás personas también empezaban a salir de la estancia para dirigirse al salón principal.

Stu no podía creer el descaro que tuvo esa chica. Incluso Murdoc dijo que tenía novia… algo que creía que no diría jamás delante de una mujer tan guapa y soltera; además de ofrecerle pasar una noche junto a ella.

El vocalista salió de su trance cuando Murdoc empezó a hablarle.

- ¿Qué es eso de que tenía que ir a subastarse?- Preguntó con un leve tono de molestia, mordiendo el cigarro entre sus dientes.

- Aquí se viene a eso, Murdoc. Subastan chicas para quien quiera una cita con ellas y el dinero se dona.

A Murdoc se le cayó el cigarro de la boca.

- ¿¡En serio!?- Dio un azotón en la mesa.- ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

- Te lo dijimos como unas catorce veces la primera vez que vinimos.

En realidad al moreno no le parecía muy lógico. Pagar para tener una cita, cuando él simplemente con guiñar el ojo tenía a varias chicas a sus pies, y no solo para una cita, sino para una noche y más… pero al fin y al cabo, era para un buen propósito.

- ¡Oh, venga vamos, van a subastar ya!- Le animó 2D con una sonrisa. Bajó de su taburete y fue corriendo al salón.

- ¡Eh, espera idiota!

Murdoc le siguió. Ahora la luz se centraba en el escenario. Le costo encontrar a Noodle, Russel y 2D, pero al final lo consiguió.

- ¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros…!

Una mujer subió al escenario. Grandes tacones negros, un vestido transparente por el cual se veía el color de toda su ropa interior; rojo escarlata.

Su pelo estaba atado en una coleta y, además, tenía un tupé magistralmente hecho.

¡Que sorpresa de todos cuando reconocieron que era Boinae…!


End file.
